


Reclamation

by GypsyCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Spoilers, Takes Place After Captain America Civil War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 49,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyCat/pseuds/GypsyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{You need to have seen Captain America : Civil War along with the other Marvel movies, but it's your choice weather you read this or not.}<br/>{!!!!!!!!!!!!SPOILERS IN SUMMARY!!!!!!!!!!}<br/>It has been one whole year since Bucky made the decision to be frozen again, but as he slept peacefully, many different doctors with incredible talents were working on his brain. Steve, of course, missed his best friend dearly, wanting him to come back, but come back with the ability to control himself.<br/>Finally, doctors knew exactly what to fix and did exactly that, but doing so was risking his entire memory..... Steve took the chance, hesitantly. Over the past year, the team has somewhat expanded, creating almost a new S.H.E.I.L.D, now is time to wake Bucky from his slumber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Full Control

Cold, white clouds flowed out of the chamber Bucky had been put back to sleep in, the room became chilled as the doctors along with Steve Rogers waited for Bucky to wake up. It didn’t take long until Bucky’s eyes opened up slowly; he looked around until his eyes landed on Steve, who was right beside him.  
“Welcome back.” Steve said with a small smile to his best friend who had a blank look on his face.  
Bucky sat up carefully, he hadn’t moved his muscles in a year so it took him a few minutes to get used to it. He looked to his side; his metal arm was still there, though he remembered not having it when he was put to sleep.  
“They fixed you up, Bucky.” Steve said again as he took a step back. “And I don’t mean your arm.”  
Bucky looked to Steve.  
“They managed to find out what was up with your brain reacting to those words, they removed it. You’re fine now.”  
“Remove it…?” Bucky questioned as he took a step off of the platform he was on.  
“You now have full control over yourself, Bucky.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Do you wanna test it?” Steve asked. Bucky looked away, he really did want to have control, but was scared of hurting someone, again.  
“Longing…” Steve said, looking at Bucky, who had no reaction. “Rusted...Furnace… Daybreak…”  
Bucky looked at Steve. Nothing was happening to him.  
“You would’ve done something by now.” Steve said. Bucky smiled, he was extremely gracious.  
“So what did I miss?” Bucky said as him and Steve left the room together.  
After hours of Steve catching Bucky up, he revealed to him that they would be traveling tomorrow to somewhere neither of them had been.  
“Why Egypt?” Bucky asked before drinking his coffee.  
“There’s a guy there that broke into Stark’s place and possibly took some stuff he wasn’t meant to take. We don’t know exactly what but we managed to track him and still are as we speak.” Steve answered.  
“Stark couldn’t just do this himself?” Bucky said, raising an eyebrow.  
“No one knows who this kid is, there are no records of him anywhere, he could be dangerous.”  
“I guess that’s true. What time tomorrow are we going again?”  
“8:30 AM…-“  
“8:00 AM actually.” Said Natasha as she walked over to the men. “Change of plans, this kid’s in Canada now. Oh, and welcome back.”  
“Thanks.” Bucky said with a nod.  
“Canada it is.” Steve said before finishing his coffee.  
“So, did you tell him about your new status?” Natasha said, looking at Steve who rolled his eyes at her.  
“New status?” Bucky questioned, looking at Steve as well.  
“Him and Sharon.” Natasha replied with a small smile. “They started confirming it about a month after you left.”  
“I’m not surprised.”  
“Just be prepared to be neglected a lot.”  
“Neglected?” Steve said, narrowing his eyebrows.  
“You give a lot of attention to her rather than the team, but it’s your business.” Natasha said with a shrug before walking off.  
“When were you gonna tell me?” Bucky said with a small smile, knowing his friend was embarrassed.  
“It’s not important right now. We just need to focus on tomorrow.”  
“Uh-huh.” Bucky said as he tossed his coffee cup in the garbage and left.


	2. Getting Personal

Everyone boarded the plane and sat in their seats, waiting to leave this headquarters. The group was very spread out, not many of the people on the plane got along. But, they had to push that all aside for this mission if they want to do it successfully.  
Just a few hours later, they all had checked into a place to stay and had begun to search for their culprit. The kid was no older than twenty, he looked maybe seventeen, he was slim and tiny, and so he probably couldn’t put up much of a fight. The group spread out around the location he was at, which was an old building that looked to be abandon. The old wallpaper was molded over and there were no lights, only the sun from the broken windows shun through the rooms. The group watched the kid walk to the top floor of the building; they followed quietly and closely behind. Falcon and Iron Man were watching from the sky.  
“The windows up top are all covered, we can’t see in.” Tony said to the group while he and Falcon looked for other ways to see in.  
“We’ll try and get one open if something goes wrong.” Steve said quietly.  
The finally reached the top floor and hid carefully. The boy walked to a large room that had a desk with a laptop on it.  
“Delilah, I’m back.” The boy said as he walked to the desk. A woman walked out of the other room and joined him. She was dressed in black, like the boy, but her face was visible. She had medium length, wavy, dark brown hair with brown eyes and pale skin. She walked to the desk, joining him. He put a small chip in her hand and she put it into the laptop, looking at the screen.  
“I am not letting them look through my stuff.” Tony said before blasting one of the walls in. The boy and woman jumped back, looking to Iron Man.  
“You know you shouldn’t steal things.” Tony said as the once hidden avengers walked to the room, making the two outsiders nervous.  
“We don’t steal things.” The boy said defensively, the woman hushed him.  
“He’s right, we don’t steal things.” The women said as she took the chip out and tossed it to the metal man, drawing no attention to the other people in the room. The boy watched her with his eyebrows narrowed.  
“This isn’t what you were meant to get.” The women said to the boy.  
“What do you mean? It’s exactly what I was meant to get.” He argued.  
“Where did you get it?”  
“He got it from my home in New York City.” Tony said as he flipped his helmet up, revealing his face.  
“New York City. How could you go to New York City, Troy?” She said, glaring at the boy. He stood there blankly, realizing where he went wrong. “You were meant to go to New Orleans.”  
“Are we done here, Cap?” Tony asked, looking to Steve.  
“What exactly are you looking for, Miss?” Steve asked the women as he stepped towards her.  
“I’m looking for something that was stolen from me. A man broke into my home and got into my computer, took valuable information away from me. Luckily I was able to put a code on the chip he used to take everything so it still should be safe.” She said as she crossed her arms.  
“Is something wrong?” He asked her, acknowledging her body language.  
“Oh, nothing, just the Avengers don’t really help Canada ever, that’s all.” She said with a glare. “Now if you’ll be excusing us, we need to get back to hunting our guy.” She said before turning away.  
“We can help you.” Steve said, Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Why…? Why would you help me…?” She said turning back around.  
“Let’s just say it’s better to have people with us than against us.” He said, holding out his hand to her.  
She stood, looking at his hand for a few seconds, but then took it. “I’m Delilah; this is my little brother Troy.”  
“Steve, I’m sure everyone will introduce themselves to you two later, but it’s already late and we should be getting some rest, so should your brother.” Steve said in a friendly voice. Delilah nodded as she looked to her brother.  
“Can they stay with us?” Troy said looking at his sister. “We have enough space for each of them.”  
“Where are you all staying?” Delilah asked.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it…-“  
“We’re staying at an overly expensive hotel, we’d be happy to stay with you two.” Natasha said, interrupting Steve.  
“Yeah, there are lots of those here. Anyways, let’s go.” She said before leaving the building with everyone.  
About an hour later, they arrived at a large, white mansion that was completely shielded from the city with trees and plants. Delilah opened up the door and gave them each a room with in the first few minutes they had arrived.  
“Um, do you two want a room together?” Delilah asked, looking at Sharon and Steve who stood close together. Bucky could be seen far behind them, obviously not entirely happy around becoming a third wheel.  
“That’d be great.” Sharon said with a small smile.  
“Good, there’s a queen sized bed in that room there, you two can have it.” Delilah said as she pointed to a room up the stairs. The couple began walking to it when Steve glanced at Bucky. Bucky shewed him away, Steve nodded with a smile.  
“Alright, follow me.” Delilah said to Bucky before walking upstairs with him behind her. She opened up the door to a large room that had its own closet, bathroom and a door that Bucky didn’t know where it led. “You can have this one.”  
“It’s big.” Bucky said, walking into it and looking around.  
“Yeah it’s the third biggest in the house, my room’s just next door. Truthfully, it was the only room left.” Delilah said as she leaned on the doorway.  
“Is that where this door goes?” He said, pointing to the closed door.  
“Yeah, this used to be my brother’s room so my parents put a door there so we could always hang out. But after they passed away he went into their old room, I kept mine.”  
“Oh, sorry.” Bucky said, taking his backpack off and putting it beside the bed.  
“Don’t worry about it.” She said, looking at him. “I didn’t catch your name.”  
“I’m Bucky.”  
“Delilah. Nice to meet you Bucky. Canada only knows you as ‘The Winter Soldier’.”  
Bucky looked to Delilah, “Well that’s not who I am anymore.”  
“Yeah I heard.” She looked away, “So, you and Steve are from, like, ages ago…?”  
Bucky nodded to her, admiring her interest with a small smile.  
“How’s dating been?” She suddenly asked, catching Bucky off guard.  
“What?”  
“Dating. It must not be easy. I can only imagine how different it was back then compared to now.”  
“I guess you’re right, I don’t know, you’ll have to ask Steve.” Bucky said, looking away.  
“Have you not met anyone you like?”  
“I wasn’t myself before, and I just got fixed up yesterday. So no, I haven’t met anyone really.”  
“Do you mind if I get personal?”  
“I don’t think so…?”  
“When’s the last time you’ve had sex?” Delilah said with a smirk, knowing how embarrassing this question could be.  
Bucky held in a laugh but showed a smile before rubbing his eyes. “Uh, I don’t know. A long time ago for sure.”  
“Not since you first got out of the ice?” She asked with a smile, looking at his bright eyes with her dark ones.  
“Nope. Now my turn to ask you some questions.” Bucky said as he sat on the bed, Delilah sat on the other end. “Why are you let us stay here?”  
“My brother is a big fan of the whole ‘Avengers’ thing, he would’ve killed me if I said no.”  
Bucky nodded, understanding her. “How’d you managed to have a life in this place?”  
“Ouch.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”  
“I know, just teasing. My mom was an architect, dad was a song writer for artists, they had a lot of success. “  
“And you? How old are you? What do you do for a job?”  
“I’m 26, and I’m actually a wrestler at a local Indie place. I have been trained since I was six.”  
“That’s different.” Bucky said, Delilah nodded with a smile. With each expression, Bucky found himself staring at the beautiful girl, he became more and more attracted to her. “Last question…”  
“Go ahead.” She said, looking up at him, their eyes met perfectly.  
He smirked, “When’s the last time you had sex?” She grinned and looked away.  
“Ah, I’m not positive. A long time for sure.” She said looking back at him, her cheeks had a light pink tint to them.  
A few moments of silence and Bucky watching her went passed. He had to admit, he was feeling alone now that Steve had a girlfriend even though it had been just one day. He had to sit with Sam on the plane because Steve was with Sharon. Bucky sat; thinking before he stood up, Delilah watched him.  
He walked to the door and closed it slowly so no one could hear. A smirk appeared across Delilah’s face as she quietly unzipped her black sweater, underneath was a fitted black tank top.  
“You know, you’re really beautiful.” Bucky said, glancing at her, with a smile.  
“You’re really hot.” Delilah said back, standing up and walking to him. She stopped so their bodies were just inches away from touching. She was a little bit shorter then him and was built small, but had a very fit body from her career.  
He took his jacket off and tossed it to the floor before placing his hand on the back of Delilah’s head, his fingers ran through her thick hair. Delilah got on her toes and slowly, teasingly pressed her lips against his. She stayed gentle and soft on his lips, just giving him a small taste of herself. She pulled away with a smile, Bucky wanted more.  
“You’re gonna learn a lot tonight, soldier.” She whispered in his ear, and then gave a tender lick.  
Bucky instantly lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he brought her back to the bed. He kept a good grip on her hair as their kisses intensified. Delilah traced her fingers over his muscular back and chest, pulling his shirt off. He threw his shirt on the floor, then turned back to her and continued the kiss.  
As Delilah slowly began licking his bottom lip, she noticed his hands were only on either her hips or waist. Judging by his squeezing of her skin, she reached one of her hands down and brought his up to one of her breasts. She placed his hand down as they continued kissing; her hand was over his as she made his massage her breast. Bucky soon started doing it himself, so Delilah went back to rubbing his abs.  
The barrier between their tongues broke as they invaded each other, not being shy at all. Quiet moans would escape Delilah’s mouth every now and then from his touch. She realized then that Bucky was focusing more on pleasuring her then himself, so she flipped them over and got on top of him with a grin. Delilah made sure Bucky was watching before she peeled off her shirt, revealing her perfectly sized breasts in a lace bra.  
“Like I said, beautiful.” Bucky said, gazing up at her toned body.  
Delilah grinned at his comment. “The more you make me feel happy the more clothes come off.” She said as she pulled her dark jeans off along with her socks.  
Bucky pulled her body back on top of his, bringing her close to him. He kissed and nipped at her breasts, his hands journeying down to her rear and squeezing firmly. She moaned softly and held his head up for him to give her more kisses. Delilah slid her hand down his chest and stomach and into his pants. She could feel his penis pulsing, it was fully erect for her. Bucky moaned quietly as she moved her hand onto his member.  
“Fuck, Bucky.” Delilah said with a smile as she stroked him, he moaned. “You’re gonna feel nice.”  
He let her go as he pulled his pants off and tossed them to his pile of clothes; Delilah went down to the lower half of his body. Bucky squirmed around a bit, he had never been with a girl like this, so eager but gentle. She ran her hands up his legs and onto his hard member that was covered, barely, by his briefs. Stroking him firmly, Bucky pushed his head back onto the mattress in pleasure; she could hear his breathing pick up from excitement. Bucky shifted his legs around, giving Delilah a good spot to be as she touched him.  
Delilah looked up to Bucky with a smile seeing him having fun, but he wasn’t looking at her. His eyes were closed, he was taking in this feeling he missed. Delilah took full advantage of his position and slowly moved her mouth to his cock. She pulled his briefs down carefully, his member popping right out. Delilah stuck out her tongue and licked his tip, slowly.  
“Fuck…!” Bucky cussed, looking down at the marvellous sight. Delilah continued moving her tongue all around his penis, and he loved it. She payed most attention to his tip, playing with it and occasionally giving it a soft kiss. Bucky kept moaning deeply, cussing under his breath. As Delilah felt just as aroused, licking his cock, she noticed Bucky’s hips slowly thrusting against her tongue, it made her blush. She kept her tongue out for him to play with as he got a hold of her member and became in control. But her own hands ran down her body as she began playing with herself. Bucky became more amused with her as he watched her rub her still covered vagina.  
“I wanna see more, baby.” Bucky said, feeling extremely comfortable around her now. She giggled at his request and unclipped her bra, revealing her pale breasts and pink nipples.  
“I like that, baby.” Delilah replied as she pulled her black panties off and tossed her undergarments away. Bucky brought their bodies together, as they both were naked, Delilah still topped. Bucky adjusted his penis so it was at her warm opening, he slowly began to push himself inside. Her fluids covered his penis as he made his way inside.  
She moaned loudly, Bucky’s length and width was unlike anything she had ever had, but it didn’t surprise her since he was a super human. She began moving her body up and down on his penis, Bucky had a firm grip on her hips as she did so. As she got more comfortable with his member, she began picking up speed. Bucky moaned aggressively as he helped her catch speed, his grip tightening on her.  
Bucky flipped them over so he topped her and began thrusting hard into her. Delilah moaned louder with each thrust and even had to cover her mouth. Bucky kept his speed and didn’t let it go. His thrusts became deeper inside her, he leaned down and took both of her hands in his, pinning them down.  
“Ahh… Fuck me..!” She commanded quietly, for she was nearly out of breath.  
Bucky did as she said and rammed as hard as he could into her, their thighs slapping together echoed throughout the spacious room. Delilah shut her eyes and threw her head back, gasping.  
Minutes went by of their continuous moans and thrusts into each other, but Bucky was at his end. He pulled himself out and jerked himself off. Delilah watched him, impressed. He then came onto her stomach, the white sperm covering her up. Bucky and Delilah’s moans both calmed down, as did their breathing, though there was something about Delilah that made her still look aroused.  
Delilah reached to the side table’s drawer and pulled out a napkin. She cleaned his sperm up and tossed it into a trash can. But Bucky realized what he had done wrong with her.  
Bucky pulled her legs up to his shoulders and put his head between her thighs. Though he wasn’t entirely sure how to do something like this since it was never done in his time. Delilah looked down at him with a small smile, happy that he knew he had some unfinished business.  
“Use your tongue.” She directed him, he followed. He licked her clit softly and repeatedly. She ran her fingers through his dark hair, blushing harshly.  
“G-good. Now, your fingers, here.” She said as she put his hand so two fingers were at her entrance and his thumb on her sensitive area. “Move them.” She requested, he once again followed.  
She moaned softly, almost weakly, as he thrusted his fingers in and out of her. He added his tongue to the mix and licked her as she did to him, teasingly. She soon came to her climax, her all of her remains flowed out, some getting onto Bucky’s tongue, he didn’t mind at all, he took it as a trophy. Delilah closed her eyes gently, her body completely weak. Bucky grabbed another napkin and cleaner both himself and her off before collapsing beside her. He lay on his side, watching her chest move up and down, she was still trying to catch her breath. He looked at her face; she was beautiful even with red cheeks and damp skin.  
“Delilah…?” Bucky called to the relaxed body beside his, her eyes slowly opened.  
“Yeah, Bucky?” She replied.  
“Will you, please be my girlfriend...?” He asked her, feeling a little childish. He didn’t want their relationship to be just friends with benefits and he didn’t want this to last for only one night. He really had fallen for this girl.  
She smiled and looked over at him, “Hell yeah.”  
Bucky kissed her one last time before he covered their bodies in a blanket. She cuddled up to him and gave his chest a soft kiss.  
“I think we should give it a few days until we say anything though, after all, we did just meet a few hours ago.” Delilah said, trying to stay awake.  
“I agree, babe.” Bucky said before kissing her head. The new couple then fell asleep.


	3. Pretty Fishy

Bright blue light illuminated the entire room; it was from the tulle curtains that were covering each window in the room. Bucky was still lying beside his new girlfriend, Delilah. His arm was around her neck and her leg was propped on the side of his hip. She slept quietly; her body still was bare from their night of ‘getting to know each other’. Bucky didn’t have anything on either, but he was comfortable about it. A warm blanket covered both bodies and pillows surrounded them. Bucky ran his fingers gently down Delilah’s naked, touching her milky skin then going to her dark, chocolatey hair. Bucky’s fingers were cool against her warm skin, causing her to start to wake up.  
Delilah’s eyes slowly opened up, her head was rested nicely on Bucky’s biceps. She stretched out her body and, seeing that Bucky was awake, wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile.  
“Morning.” Bucky said with a smile as he let her pull him in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her as well.  
“Mmmm.” She mumbled. It was still too early for her to talk.  
They held their hug together, holding each other firmly but also softly. Bucky rubbed his face into Delilah’s neck, hiding himself. She ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly, keeping him comfortable. Once a minute passed, Bucky left kisses on her neck before ending their cuddling. Delilah was much more awake now. She caressed his cheek with her hand, examining his handsome face. The couple was gazing over each other, both feeling happy and content just from seeing each other.  
“If only we could just stay here.” Delilah said, trailing her hand from his cheek, down his neck and to his chest.  
“If only.” Bucky said before sitting up slowly. Delilah followed him, the blanket falling from their chests, revealing them both. She wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her head on his shoulder.  
He glanced back at her body; it was just as soft-looking as it was last night. “You’re so beautiful, every inch of your body, just… Perfect.” Bucky said, touching the side of her ribcage with his metal arm.  
“As is yours, Bucky.” She said, planting a tiny kiss on the shoulder of his metal arm.  
“It’s better than nothing.” Bucky said, looking at the shine on his arm.  
Delilah placed a single finger on his chin and moved his face to hers. Their eyes stuck in each other’s trance, she moved in closer and kisses his lips passionately and slowly. He kissed her back repeatedly, not letting the heat of the moment get away. It wasn’t so much a sensual kiss, but more of a romantic one that only lovers could share. And that made Bucky a little nervous, he never had really fallen in love with anyone, but Delilah hadn’t either.  
“Wanna take a shower?” Delilah asked after they ended the kiss.  
“Together?” Bucky questioned, looking at her.  
Delilah smiled and giggles softly, “It’ll cost less and we’ll get to know each other better.”  
“That’s very true.” Bucky said and smiled back.  
Delilah pulled the blanket all the way off of them, both were fully exposed. Delilah tried her best not to stare, but he was not sore on the eyes at all. Bucky didn’t care if he got caught, he couldn’t stop himself anyways from looking at her delicate areas. Though Bucky wasn’t used to being naked, especially with someone else, he didn’t have a care in the world right now.  
She slipped herself off of the bed, hand in hand with Bucky behind her. She led them into the porcelain washroom and started the hot water in the shower. Bucky looked around the washroom and seen there was a shower and a bathtub.  
“Why not take a bath?” Bucky asked, looking in Delilah’s direction, but his eyes went from her head and straight to her bare butt. Delilah didn’t turn around to notice.  
“I don’t think we’ll have that much time to have one if we’re keeping this on the down low for a few days.” She said, holding her hand under the water, waiting for it to get hot.  
Once Bucky finally snapped out of staring, he walked to the shower and waited beside his new girl. Steam began to fog up the mirrors and glass as she stepped inside the shower with Bucky following. The water ran down her body first, she got her hair wet and kept her eyes closed doing so. Bucky got his hair wet as well, but was quicker about it due to hers being much longer. He slicked his hair out of his face and looked to Delilah; she looked back with a smile. Bucky stepped close to her, their bodies against one another, the water flowing over them.  
“I just can’t get over your eyes.” Delilah said, wrapping her arms around Bucky’s neck and looking up at him. “They’re lovely.”  
Bucky caressed her jaw with his thumb, looking back into her eyes. “Yours aren’t too bad either.”  
She giggles quietly with a smile at his comment; she rested her head on his chest as Bucky reached for the soap.  
“I’ll clean you up, darling.” Bucky said, he felt her mouth go into a smile on his skin when he finished speaking. He knew she liked being called ‘cute’ nicknames ever since last night when he called her ‘baby’.  
He began rubbing the bar of soap over her back first, lathering her up evenly. He felt her relax nicely, leaning on him just barely. She pressed her lips onto his chest, giving a long kiss to him as he started cleaning her arms and sides of her body. She smiled when he hit certain sensitive areas; she held in her laughter and let him continue. He then knelt down and brought one of her legs up, he kissed her inner thigh just before covering it in soapy bubbles. Delilah let out a lustful sign at his kiss, he wasn’t close to her lady parts, but he wasn’t very far either, and she always was sensitive around her thighs.  
“I was impressed with you last night.” She said, denying her body from becoming aroused so easily.  
“Were you, now?” He questioned as he worked on her other leg.  
“You finished, but you realized that I hadn’t.”  
“You just still looked like you needed more, so I gave you more… With your help.” Bucky stood back up, his height made her feel a little intimidated.  
“I didn’t think you’d go.. Down there.” Delilah said with a small smile.  
“You did it to me, why shouldn’t I do it to you?” He asked as he held her chin up with his thumb.  
“Hair.”  
“I have hair too.”  
“I know. It’s just… A lot of women don’t these days.” Delilah said as she looked down. Bucky let his hands hang by his side, one still holding the soap.  
“I don’t care about that stuff.” Bucky said as he pecked Delilah on the cheek. “Like I said before, you’re beautiful, Delilah.”  
She smiled at him before taking the soap out of his hand. “Y’know, there is another bar of soap beside you.”  
“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice.” Bucky said with a smirk as he picked it up and began to clean himself, as she did herself.  
Bucky occasionally would sneak a peek at Delilah as she cleaned the front of her body from top to bottom. But he still managed to focus on himself and get cleaned up. Delilah did the same thing, she would look over too, but she didn’t hide it at all and didn’t mind being caught.  
Once Delilah finished with the soap, she put it back in its place and began to rise off. Bucky finished with his soon after and joined her under the water, again. Bucky crept up behind her, pulling her body into his, pressing his chest against her back. She smiled at the surprise, enjoying it very much. Bucky wrapped his arms around her, his arms sat just under her breasts, almost touching them. Delilah brushed her fingertips against his leg as he buried his head into her neck.  
“You’re so tough to resist.” Bucky whispered into her ear in an erotic voice.  
Delilah smiled and turned her head to his, their eyes met and their noses were inches away. “So don’t.” She replied, her eyes going from his eyes to lips in what seemed to be a repeated pattern.  
Bucky took his opportunity and didn’t kiss her, but slipped his hand down to her privates and began to touch her. He kept his eye contact with her as he rubbed her clit with his fingers slowly. Delilah gave in and moaned as she shut her eyes from his touch, she dropped her head back onto his chest. Bucky slipped just one finger inside of her body and used his metal arm to play with one of her breasts. He dragged his tongue on the skin of her neck lazily, but began sucking on certain areas.  
“Are you sure you never fucked a girl since the ice?” Delilah questions between moans, her body trembling and legs shaking slightly.  
“I wouldn’t lie to you.” Bucky replied looking at her, “You just make me comfortable enough to do anything. Just say if you don’t want something.”  
“I don’t think that’ll be necessary, babe.” Delilah said with a smirk as she wiggled her hand between their bodies, managing to get to his penis through their skin. Bucky groaned at her touch and placed his head on her shoulder. She held onto his member, moving her thumb around the top of it as she moaned, Bucky was touching her still.  
Minutes went by of the couple playing and exploring each other’s parts thoroughly. Bucky had become hard as a rock and his hand was covered in Delilah’s wetness. Bucky had turned the hot water off mainly because it was getting steamy enough with just them being aroused. He turned her around to face him and walked her back into the showers wall. He then lifted one of her legs up to his hip and readied his member at her entrance. Delilah kissed his neck and chest, he was too tall to reach his mouth and going on her toes on one foot could be dangerous on a slippery floor. Bucky slowly entered her body, making her gasp softly as she felt him go deeper.  
“God, you feel so damn good.” Bucky said as his teeth clenched together. He began his thrusts slowly, but they didn’t last long at all. He soon started going harder, pushing himself as deep as he could get repeatedly.  
Delilah moaned, each thrust made her tremble. “Bucky…. You don’t have to be sh-shy.” She said, trying to hold back her moans but failing. Bucky listened closely to her voice that echoed through the washroom, he was going as fast as he could. He grabbed hold of her sides tightly as he felt himself pulse inside her warm insides. He quickly pulled himself out of her and let her leg go, his cum sprung out of his cock and dripped onto the floor.  
Once Bucky finished, he pulled a very passionate Delilah into a deep kiss. Their tongues knew each other well now and let themselves into each other’s mouths. Delilah moaned into the kiss as she fell into it too.  
Bucky pulled his lips away, but their foreheads remained together, “Did you finish?”  
“Yeah, I did just before you.” She replied with a small smile, finding his concern adorable.  
“Good, good.” Bucky said before pecking her lips multiple times. “No one…can hear us, right?”  
Delilah giggled, “Yeah, we’re good. The walls were built pretty thick.” She said before kissing him once more before wiggling out of the trap Bucky had her in. She was stick between his arms, his body, and the cold tile wall before she broke free. She walked out of the shower with Bucky close behind her and grabbed a towel.  
“I’d dry you off but I have a feeling that if I did, it’d only make us go at it again.” She said with a smirk as she dried her body off.  
“You’re probably right.” Bucky said before grabbing another towel and drying his hair with it.  
He proceeded to dry his body off and wrapped the towel around his hips. Delilah had hers wrapped around under her arms and she was brushing her hair out in the mirror. Bucky walked up behind her, making her blush and try not to smile. He gave her a tight hug from behind and kissed her shoulder as she continued to brush her hair.  
“So you and your brother are coming back to New York with us?” Bucky asked as he let her go from the hug.  
“I guess that’s the plan, I still have to talk to your ‘team mates’ about this. I haven’t left Canada in years, about ten probably.” She said before finishing with her hair and putting the brush away. She turned around to face her new boyfriend who was admiring her again.  
“Go get dressed.” She said, snapping him out of his trance with a smile. “I’ll go into my room and see you downstairs, ok? That’s probably where everyone is.”  
“Fine, but one more thing.” Bucky said with a smile.  
“What is it?”  
“Gimme a kiss.”  
Delilah sighed with a smile, shaking her head at his request. She found him to be so perfect, but almost too perfect for her. She leaned forwards and pushed her soft lips onto his, Bucky leaned back into her, returning the kiss. She flicked her tongue at his lower lip before pulling away with a smirk, she left the washroom.  
“You’re such a tease, you know that?” Bucky said, leaving the washroom with her.  
“You are too.” She said with a giggle before going into her room with the door connected to his.  
Bucky got himself dressed with the extra clothes he had packed and got ready for the day. He walked out of the room and downstairs, he wasn’t exactly sure where to go. He heard voiced from one room and followed them, they were familiar. Once he entered the room, he saw it was Steve, Sharon and the rest of the group talking in the large kitchen. They didn’t look to be happy at all.  
“What’s going on?” Bucky asked as he walked to the table most of them were seated at.  
“I dug up some information on this girl and her brother.” Natasha said before sipping her coffee.  
“Her grandfather worked for Hydra...” Steve said in a low voice, he was very serious. “I don’t think these people are all that safe.”  
“We just met them; they might not know a thing about Hydra.” Bucky said back, looking at Steve.  
“But are we really gonna take that chance of working with potentially dangerous people?” Tony replied, standing up from his seat and walking to the window.  
“Her brother has no information at all with the government, that’s pretty fishy.” Sam said.  
“What’s pretty fishy?” Troy said as he walked into the room.  
The group was silent, looking at each other.  
“That koi pond.” Tony said, pointing out the window. “I just saw it a little earlier. There’s some nice fish in there.”  
Steve put his head in his hands.  
“Oh, yeah, we’ve had it for a while. They kept on breeding so we had to start selling some, you need any?” Troy asked.  
“No, no, I think we’re all good.” Tony replied with a quick smile. Troy nodded.  
“So, um, are my sister and I going to New York?” Troy asked as he sat down at the table, looking at Steve who he assumed was the leader of the group.  
“It would be hard to help you two here since all of our equipment is back in New York. It’d be best to go back.” Steve replied to the young boy.  
“Oh ok, when will we leave?”  
“I’ll have to talk to your sister about that, she’ll let you know.” Steve said, assuring Troy. “By the way, does anyone know where she is?”  
“She’s probably in her room.” Troy said with a shrug. Natasha looked to Steve, she didn’t trust Delilah.  
“I think I heard water running before I came down here. She’s probably showering or something.” Bucky said, he was pretty good at lying. Delilah was probably on her way downstairs as they spoke.  
“I don’t know, she hates showering in mornings.” Troy said, narrowing his eyes as he tried to think of what his sister could be doing.  
The group exchanged looks; they all had bad feelings about her now except for Bucky of course. And seeing them all not trust her made Bucky mad, but he kept his anger inside.  
Suddenly, Troy snapped his fingers. “She has a few plants in her room, she waters one every morning. She should be down soon.” Just as Troy finished speaking, his sister entered the room, catching everyone’s attention, but mainly Bucky’s.  
“Morning.” She said nicely with a nod.  
“We were just wondering where you were.” Troy said.  
“Oh, well I’m here now. Did I miss anything?” She asked as she walked to the fridge and took out a water bottle. “I hope you all helped yourself, we have tons of food here.”  
“We’re fine. We were just talking about you and your brother coming to New York.” Steve replied.  
“Right.”  
“Are you fine coming back with us? It’ll be easier for us to help you there.”  
“Of course, whatever makes getting my stuff back easier, I’ll take.” She said before taking a sip of water.  
“I hope you don’t mind me asking, but what exactly are you trying to get back?” Natasha asked in a serious voice, looking at Delilah with sharp eyes.  
Troy looked away as Delilah looked back at Natasha, just as sharp. “Unfortunately I do mind. It’s pretty private family stuff.”  
The room was silent for a few moments, no one spoke at all. Delilah knew that they would now be onto her, but she refused to break and tell them her secrets, her family secrets.  
Steve cleared his throat, “We should get going soon, anyways.”  
“In an hour Troy and I should be ready.” Delilah said as she walked over to her brother.  
“Good, we’ll be waiting in the front.” Steve said as he got up with the others and exited the room. Bucky was hesitant to leave his women, but knew he had to for now. But before he left, Delilah glanced at him as she sat down beside her brother, he looked back at her before the door closed behind him.  
Bucky walked with the rest of the group to the main hall of the mansion. He just wanted to stay with Delilah.  
“We’re going to have to be careful with these people.” Wanda said as the group came to a stop.  
“I left a mic in there, I’ll grab it before we leave and we can listen to it back at the tower.” Natasha said as she crossed her arms.  
“Good, let’s pack up and head out as soon as possible.” Steve said before walking off with Sharon.  
The group disbanded and Bucky walked back up to his room slowly. He wasn’t too happy with how his team was treating his women, and he hated not being able to do anything about it. He got to his room and started packing his clothes away in his bag. He then decided to fix up the bed, but as he finished, Steve knocked and then opened his door.  
“Hey Buck.” He said as he walked in.  
“What’s up?” Bucky said as he sat down on his bed.  
“Oh nothing, I just thought I’d say hi.” Steve said, Bucky nodded. “Sharon’s packing our stuff up.”  
Bucky was silent, he didn’t know what to say back to that.  
“What do you think of Delilah?” Steve asked as he sat beside his friend.  
“I don’t know, she’s nice for letting us stay here.” Bucky said, avoiding eye contact.  
“I think she might like you.” Steve said, Bucky looked at him with his eyebrows narrowed.  
“What?”  
“I noticed her eyes kept on going to you when we were in the kitchen. Did you two talk last night? I know you were the last to get a room.” Steve asked, looking at Bucky.  
“A little bit. I just asked her about the house, she’s a nice girl.” Bucky replied, looking away from Steve.  
“What’d she say?”  
“I just asked how she got this big or a place and she said her parents had good jobs. Why, Steve?”  
“I’m just curious.”  
“Alright well I don’t think she’s up to anything bad and if she was she would have already done it.” Bucky said, silencing Steve. Steve looked at his friend with a surprised face, but Bucky refused to look at him, so he stayed looking at the floor.  
“You’re defending her?”  
“We just met these people, we don’t know a lot about them but we can’t just jump to the worst scenario like all of you have been.” Bucky said as he stood up. “She’s just a nice, beautiful girl that keeps to herself like anyone else would.”  
“Beautiful…?” Steve said, catching what Bucky said. “Buck…” Steve said, standing up and walking to Bucky. “Do you like this girl?”  
Bucky was silent, looking at the wooden flooring once again. “So what if I do?”  
“Look, I just don’t think you should let personal feelings take over your life.-“  
“Oh like how you did?” Bucky snapped back, “Don’t worry about me.” He said before grabbing his bag and exiting the room, leaving Steve alone.


	4. Not 'A Thing'

Bucky quickly exited his room and made his way to the stairs. He felt controlled, he felt like Steve, his best friend, was trying to make decisions for him. Bucky knew he could trust Delilah and if she didn’t want to tell someone what she was looking for, that was fine with him. He made it half way down the stairs when he heard a door open, he looked back and seen Sharon Carter standing in the doorway.  
“Bucky, is Steve still in your room?” She asked nicely.  
“Yeah.” Bucky said as he turned around and continued walking away. He could feel her eyes watching him go.  
Bucky made it to the front of the house when he heard someone whisper behind him. He turned around, only to see Delilah there.  
“Bucky, c’mere.” She whispered to him, gesturing him to come to her. He followed; looking around to make sure no one was around before going with her to the kitchen.  
“You don’t look too happy, everything ok?” She asked, holding his hand.  
“I’m fine, just a little annoyed by Steve.” Bucky said as he rolled his eyes.  
Delilah nodded with a sigh, “Did he find out about us?”  
“No, but he was asking about you. I didn’t tell him anything.”  
“Good, that redhead is onto me, she doesn’t even know a thing about me.”  
“She looked up your family history, thinks you’re working for-“  
“Hey Delilah?...Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you were busy.” Troy interrupted as he walked into the room. Delilah and Bucky pulled each other’s hands away quickly and took a step back from each other. Luckily, Troy didn’t notice.  
“What is it?” Delilah asked her brother.  
“I was just wondering how much we should pack? Like how long will we be away from home?” Troy asked his sister.  
“That’s a good question…” She replied as she looked away, thinking of an answer. “Pack for a week, if we need more we can just buy some stuff there.”  
“Cool, thanks.” Troy said before leaving the room and going back to his.  
The couple stayed silent until they couldn’t hear anymore of Troy’s footsteps. And eventually they did trail off as he went back to his room.  
“Well that was close.” Bucky said as he went back to Delilah and took her hand again.  
“This is going to be even tougher at the tower. Where are Troy and I going to stay?” Delilah asked with a sigh.  
“Some of them stay in the tower, I don’t, but I assume you’ll get a place there with your brother.” Bucky said as he moved some of her hair out of her face with his metal hand.  
“But when will we have time together?” Delilah asked, looking up into Bucky’s eyes.  
He caressed her cheek gently with his metal hand, “We’re gonna have to do a lot of sneaking around.” He smirked at her.  
She laughed softly and quietly, rubbing her cheek in his hand. “That could be fun.”  
“We’ll find a way.” He said before leaning down to her and kissing her gently. She kissed back the same way.  
Their kiss came to an end and Delilah went to her room to pack up. About an hour went by and now everyone was at the front of the mansion. They all called taxi’s and drove to the airport. They managed to get on a flight instantly and boarded the plane. Bucky stayed at the end of the pack, making sure he would be a little close to Delilah. Everyone sat down in their seats, the rows were in seats of two and Delilah sat with her brother, but Bucky sat across the aisle from her.  
The plane ride was around an hour and a half, which was perfect for Delilah since she wasn’t a fan of flying, especially with Bucky tempting her with his gaze occasionally. They all got off of the plane and into the limo that Tony had set up to pick them up. Troy and Delilah felt a little uncomfortable getting inside a limo, but more embarrassed. They weren’t used to this special treatment, though they did live in a mansion, they never had servants or anything of a sort. They always did what they had to do themselves. They arrived at the tower and were brought to spare rooms by Tony, and then they were left alone.  
The rest of the day was spent by Tony and Delilah working on finding her stuff and Troy talking to Steve about history, his favourite subject. The moon was now in the dark sky and Tony decided to call it a night. Troy was already asleep in his room and most of the avengers had either left or went to sleep. The only people there awake were Delilah, Bucky, Natasha and Steve.  
Delilah was in her room preparing for bed when Steve knocked on her open door. Delilah turned and acknowledged him with a smile.  
“Hey Steve.” She said, welcoming him in. She was sitting on her bed, her hair was tied up.  
“How do you like it here?” He asked as he walked in, looking at the modern room.  
“It’s pretty, very futuristic.”  
“That’s Stark for you.” Steve said, Delilah nodded with a small smile.  
“I’m sorry for bothering you, but I just want to know a little bit more about what we’re getting back, like how it was stolen?”  
Delilah nodded, “I feel more comfortable talking to you then the redhead, and it’s a chip we’re looking for. It has scripts on it that were burned years ago; they have been in my family for as long as I know. “Delilah said, looking away. “They were stolen a month or two ago, I remember going onto my computer and checking them and it kept saying that the files couldn’t be found. So I checked the outdoor security cameras and seen that while my brother and I were gone out, someone snuck inside and put the files onto a chip. Luckily, I have it set so that any chip or drive the files get put onto requires a password to access them, but that doesn’t mean it’ll never be opened.”  
Steven nodded at her when she finished. His mind began to change, her story was very believable so he started thinking that maybe she had nothing do to with Hydra.  
“Thank you for sharing that with me, I think it’ll be easier finding the culprit now.” Steve said with a reassuring smile. But Delilah looked away.  
“Is something wrong?” He questioned her.  
“None of you trust me, do you?” She said with an upset face.  
Steve didn’t want to admit it to her, but it was true. “We just don’t know you yet, it’s like that with everybody.”  
“Look, I just don’t want my brother being interviewed or spoken to without me. He’s all I’ve got left and I intend to protect him with my life.” Delilah said in a very serious, but defensive voice.  
“I understand completely. I was like that with Bucky when he came back.” Steve said, calming Delilah down. “People didn’t trust him, wanted him gone, killed for his actions that weren’t really his. But I protected him and stood up for him. He’s all I’ve got left too, Delilah. Don’t think you’re alone because we can help you.”  
“Steve… Can I just have some alone time now?” Delilah said, hiding her face by looking away.  
“Sure, sorry.” Steve said as he walked to the door. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said before leaving her be.  
Steve walked through the living area when he seen Natasha there. He stopped and walked over to her.  
“Natasha, what are you still doing here?” He asked.  
“Oh I’m just finishing something up. I’ll be on my way out soon.”  
“Do you need a ride?”  
“Yeah, that’d be great. I’ll be down in two minutes.”  
Steve left the room and headed down to the garage. But Natasha wasn’t working on anything, she was waiting for Bucky.  
Bucky entered the room, making his way to Delilah’s room thinking that everyone had left. Clearly he was wrong when he heard Natasha’s voice.  
“Bucky, could you come here for a second. I need to talk to you.” She called to him. He walked towards her and sat on the same couch she was on.  
“What do you need to talk about?” Bucky asked, looking at his red haired team mate.  
“Honesty.” She said right after he finished. Bucky raised an eyebrow.  
“Um, could you be more specific.” He said, confused by her.  
“I think you know what I want to talk about.” She said, Bucky shrugged, he was clueless. “You’ve been keeping a secret.”  
Bucky froze, did she find out about his new relationship? Bucky’s face went a little pale.  
“What kind of secret?” He said.  
“Bucky…” She said with a sigh, “I know you’ve been feeling like a bit of a third wheel now that Steve has a girlfriend. But that doesn’t mean you need to just be alone.”  
Bucky sat in silence.  
“I’m just saying…” She said moving closer to him. But Bucky was too on guard about him and Delilah to realize. “If you ever need somebody, and I know you don’t get along with many… I’m here for you.” She said, she was now sitting right beside him.  
“That’s… nice of you Natasha, really. But I think I should-“  
Natasha’s lips suddenly were on Bucky’s as she kissed him. Bucky shoved himself out of the chair, in shock but he also felt frustrated. Natasha cleared her throat, things were a lot now awkward. The room was silent, but that was broken.  
“Um, I didn’t know that was a thing.” Steve said as he stood in as much shock as Bucky. Natasha and Bucky jumped at Steve’s entrance.  
“I, I was just…” Natasha said, but her words trailed off in embarrassment.  
“It’s not ‘a thing’.” Bucky blurted out. Natasha felt a little hurt by his words; she did have a small crush on him. Bucky wasn’t the only person alone, she was as well since Bruce ran away; she didn’t have anybody to talk to.  
The room was silent again.  
“I’m gonna go.” Natasha said as she got up and quickly left the room. Steve shook his head at Bucky in disappointment for hurting her feelings.  
“Steve, I-“  
“Buck, have a nice night. I’d offer you a ride but I don’t think Natasha would like that right now.” Steve said as he saluted his friend. “See you tomorrow.” He said before leaving Bucky.  
Bucky rolled his eyes, that whole situation just irritated him. He never looked at Natasha as anything more than a colleague. He made his way to where Delilah was, in her guest room, and knocked on the now closed door.  
“It’s open!” Delilah called, Bucky opened up and came into her room, and her normal face became very happy. “Hey there.” She said, tilting her head in a cute manor.  
Bucky smiled at her gesture. She was on her bed with a blanket covering her from the waist down. From what Bucky could see, she had on just a loose sleep shirt. “I would’ve been here sooner if I didn’t get caught up in one of the most awkward moments of my life.” He said as he sat on her bed. She scooted closer to him.  
“What happened?” She said with a giggle.  
“You’re not gonna like it.”  
“I can take it as long as you didn’t kill anyone.”  
“Natasha kissed me.”  
“What?” She said, narrowing her eyebrows in anger and confusion.  
“She said she wanted to talk to me so I stopped and sat down. She starts going on about how she’s there for me to talk to and next thing I know, she’s kissing me.” Bucky explained. “Then Steve showed up and made it even weirder. Then I said something I probably shouldn’t have but I don’t even regret it. Now it’s just us.”  
“What. The. Hell.” She said shaking her head at his story. “But you didn’t kiss back, did you?”  
“No, I stood up as soon as I realized what was going on.” Bucky said as he got comfortable on the bed.  
“Good. Cause you’re mine and mine only.” She said as she pulled him by his collar in for a kiss. He kissed back with a small chuckle; he loved when she took control.  
Their kiss that started as a peck became more passionate within seconds. Something they had together was good rhythm; they never messed up with each other. As the kiss went deeper, Delilah used her hands to brush all of Bucky’s hair out of his face, something he wasn’t used to. She pulled away gently, eager to see all of his pretty face. Her eyes opened and all she could do was smile.  
“How are you so attractive?” She questioned with a smile, Bucky blushed and pulled away so she wouldn’t see. “Hey, get back here.” Delilah demanded, taking hold of his arm.  
“This won’t end well for you.” Bucky said as he grabbed her arm back.  
“Wanna test that out?” She challenged with a grin. Bucky accepted by pushing her flat onto the bed. But Delilah slipped out of his grip by getting him off with her long legs.  
The couple wrestled each other until they were both out of breath and lying on the bed. Both of them were skilled in combat, so no one had really won the match, but they both had fun. It was the first time in a while that Bucky was laughing and having fun with somebody.  
“Not bad, tiny.” Bucky said with a smirk.  
“Oh another new nickname? Tiny?” Delilah said, looking at Bucky who was lying beside her.  
“Well you are small.” Bucky replied as he turned his body to face her.  
“I’m not petite though, if I was than the nickname would fit more.”  
“Ok, fine, no more ‘tiny’.”  
“Thank you.”  
“How about ‘sexy’?” Bucky asked with a grin.  
Delilah looked at him with a smile, holding back a laugh. “That one’s more for you, Buck-O.”  
Bucky sat up with his eyebrows raised. “Alright, that’s where I’m drawing the line.”  
“Oh come on, you love it, Buck-O”  
“I swear, one more time.”  
“What’re you gonna do? Hmm?”  
“Do you really wanna find out?”  
“Yeah, I do.”  
“Really?”  
“Fight me.” Delilah challenged with a giggle.  
Bucky pulled her towards him and began tickling all over her body. She laughed and was struggling to get away, Bucky found it cute and couldn’t help but laugh at her. No matter how hard she begged, he refused to stop. But then, there was a knock on the door which froze the two of them. The door opened up and it was Troy, who was half asleep.  
“Hey, could you two, like, keep it down?” He asked. “Like I get the whole new couple bonding thing, but please just save it until morning or something.”  
“Troy, how did you know?” Delilah asked as she sat up in surprise. Bucky stayed how he was, leaning on his side on the bed, but was just as surprised.  
“I’m your brother; you can’t keep any secrets from me. Even if you try, I always find out.”  
“Troy, you’re a creep, go back to bed and we’ll be quiet.” She said, laughing under her breath.  
Troy listened, closed the door, and went back to his room.  
“Your brother is pretty calm.” Bucky said as he tucked his hands behind his head.  
“Yeah, he doesn’t care about a lot of things.” She said, lying herself back down beside him. “If only the others would react like him.”  
“Are we still keeping this a secret? If we are, we need to tell your brother to keep quiet.” Bucky said, looking at Delilah  
“I think we should keep our hands to ourselves, but if someone sees us being all lovey dovey, we’ll let it go. Whoever knows, knows.” She said before cuddling up to his side.  
“I like that plan. But if anyone asks about my relationship with you, I’m gonna tell them we’re together.” Bucky said after he yawned.  
“Go ahead.”  
Bucky nodded, but his face became serious. “Babe, I’m gonna get serious with you for a second.”  
Delilah looked up at him, preparing herself for whatever he had to say.  
“I…. I’ve never been in a relationship like this; I’ve never been so open with a girl. I know we just started being together, but I’m at that point in my life where I just want to find someone. And I have, you.” He explained, his voice was a little shaky, Delilah assumed he was a bit nervous.  
“I think I’m in love with you.” He finally got out. Delilah smiled and blushed.  
“Love’s a pretty strong word, Bucky.”  
“I know, but it’s what I feel for you.”  
“Bucky…” Delilah said as she sat up, alerting Bucky. “I really don’t want to hurt you. But, I just don’t think I should say it back to you yet. Don’t get me wrong, I feel something I’ve never felt for any other man. But I want to be sure.”  
“It’s ok, Delilah. I understand what you’re saying and you can take all the time you need to be sure. Just know that I love you, baby.” Bucky said as he sat up and kissed Delilah softly. “Now let’s get some rest, I’m too tired from wrestling to walk to my place now.”  
Delilah smiled and got under the bed sheets with Bucky. They cuddled up together and got comfortable before the lights went out. They closed their eyes, and rested all night in each other’s arms.


	5. They Just Need Help

It was early in the morning when the sun brightened up the tower. Tony was the first one there; he wanted to finish up finding Delilah’s culprit so they didn’t have to worry about it anymore. Tony walked to the computer they left off on and started searching by himself. After an hour passed with no luck, Troy had woken up and started his day.  
“Hey Mr. Stark.” Troy said as he walked into the room.  
“Oh, hi, um, Trey, was it?” Tony asked, paying little attention to the young teen.  
“No actually, it’s Troy.” He corrected. “So do you know where Cap is?”  
“No, why? Is he your favourite?” Tony said as he turned to Troy.  
“Ah, I don’t really choose favourites.”  
“But if you had to.. Who would you pick?”  
A moment of silence passed, “Well… I guess Iron Man is pretty cool.” Troy said.  
“Uh huh, I know he is. What about Black Widow? You hit puberty yet kid?”  
“I’m 18, so yeah I hit that a while ago… And she’s cool too.”  
“Oh really, how old’s your sister than?”  
“She’s like 26.”  
“’Like 26’?”  
“Well, her birthday is next week, she’ll be 27 then.” Troy said before back towards the exit of the room, trying to leave the awkward conversation.  
“Oh, ok. Hey, go get yourself something to eat, I’m gonna wake your sissy up so we can get rolling on this thing. Tony said as he stood up and finished what he was doing.  
“Thanks, Mr. Stark.” Troy said before speed walking towards Delilah’s room, he knew Bucky was still there and he knew that their relationship was a secret. He opened up the door, seeing the two of them still in bed but they were woken up by Troy entering.  
“Tony’s coming to wake you up.” He said in a panic voice.  
“Shit.” Delilah said as she climbed over Bucky and out of bed. She grabbed something to cover her pyjamas and put her ear to the door. She could hear Tony’s footsteps getting closer and closer.  
Bucky pushed himself out of bed and stood up. “Is he close?” He asked, looking to Delilah.  
“I can hear him.” She whispered to Bucky, looking to the door after.  
Turns out, Tony was a lot closer than she thought. He knocked on the door which caused Delilah to jump.  
“Hey Delilah. Wakey wakey.” Tony said from the other side of the door as he knocked again.  
“One second Stark.” Delilah said as she looked around for somewhere Bucky could hide, Bucky did too.  
“In here.” Troy whispered as he opened up the bathroom door, Bucky went inside quickly.  
“I think we should just start working early so we can get this done. What I’m saying is it’d be great if you could hurry up.” Tony said as he waited.  
Delilah took a moment to think before pushing Troy into the bathroom with Bucky and starting the water in the shower. “Come out on my cue.” She whispered to Troy before closing them both in.  
She opened up the door quickly, seeing Tony waiting impatiently.  
“Morning.” She greeted him.  
“What took you?” Tony said as he walked in, he was suspicious of her.  
“Oh, Troy wanted to take a shower but couldn’t figure his out, so he came in here and I showed him what to do just then.” She explained as she watched him look around.  
“Funny, I told him he could get something to eat.” Tony said, looking at her.  
“Nope, he’s in here.” She said as she walked to the bathroom door.  
Inside the bathroom was a very awkward scenario, the bathroom wasn’t that big, leaving little space for Troy and Bucky.  
“Hey….” Troy said, breaking the silence.  
“Hey.” Bucky said back. Though it was still very awkward.  
“Troy, you almost done in there?” Delilah called from the other side. Troy looked to not hear is as he stared at Bucky’s arm.  
“I think that was your cue.” Bucky said, snapping troy out of the trance.  
“Oh, right.” He said before dunking his head under the running shower water and shaking the excess off. He opened up the door and stepped out. “Yeah, I’m done.”  
“What happened to breakfast?” Tony questioned.  
“Sorry Mr. Stark, I usually take a shower before I do anything in the morning.” Troy said with a faint smile.  
“You left the water running.” Tony pointed out, Troy went a little pale.  
“Yeah, I, um, I didn’t know if you needed one, Delilah.” Troy said, piecing his words together carefully. “So I left it on.”  
“No, I’m fine. I’ll turn it off; I’ll join you in like ten minutes, Tony.” Delilah said as she stepped towards the bathroom door.  
“Alright, you know where I’ll be.” Tony said before taking one last glance at the room. “Fix your bed up before you leave, this isn’t a hotel.” He said as he left.  
Troy sighed in relief, as did Delilah with a smile.  
“If we’re staying here for a while, maybe we should get our own place so nothing like that happens again.” Troy suggested with a small smile to his sister.  
“I’ll think about it. Now go eat up.” Delilah said as she patted her brother on the back before he left to eat. Delilah opened up the bathroom door and seen Bucky standing, waiting for her. All he had on was his navy blue briefs and long sleep pants that sat perfectly on his hips, showing off his muscles. Delilah closed the door behind her and within a few steps; the couple reached for each other’s bodies and pulled in for a hug.  
“Your brother’s right. It’d be a lot easier if you and he got a little place here.” Bucky mumbled as he cuddled into her neck.  
“I know, we probably will. It’d be nice just having a home outside of Canada that we can go to.” Delilah replied to Bucky. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her head was rested on his shoulder, her face was towards his neck.  
“Babe, Steve’s your best friend, right?” Delilah said as she lifted her head up to see his eyes properly.  
“Yeah, I’ve known him forever.” Bucky said as he looked into her dark eyes.  
“I think, maybe, we should tell him about us.”  
Bucky looked away and sighed. “I don’t know. He’s been busy with the team, and Sharon. All he knows is that I find you attractive.”  
Delilah nodded and looked down as she thought. “How bout you tell him you asked me on a date for today?”  
“That could work. The only problem is, is that I never asked you on one.” Bucky said with a cheeky smile as Delilah dropped her mouth open with a small smile.  
“Then ask me on one, you tease.” Delilah said with a light laugh, Bucky held his in.  
“Delilah, wanna get some coffee with me today?” Bucky asked nicely.  
“I don’t drink coffee.” She said as she tilted her head with a smirk. “But tea will do for me.”  
“Good.” Bucky said before slowly moving closer to Delilah. She blushed as she realized he was coming in for a kiss. Once their lips touched, the passion started. Their kiss became more and more sensual as their saliva flowed together, but Delilah calmly ended the kiss and pulled back.  
“I only have five minutes before I gotta go work with Tony.” She said as she caressed his cheek with the back of her fingers.  
“You seriously need to get your own place.” Bucky said as he let her go, she giggles at his comment.  
Delilah cleaned up her face before getting dressed and leaving the room. She joined Tony and ate some of the breakfast that Troy had made for them. Bucky laid low around the house so Tony wouldn’t notice him, but as the day went on, more of the group showed up. And just as Steve showed up with Sharon, Tony and Delilah had located the chip and the culprit.  
Tony and Delilah walked to the living room where everyone was to share the good news.  
“Someone needs to get us a flight for tonight.” Tony said as he entered.  
“Why?” Wanda asked.  
“Because we just found her chip, it’s in Australia, Coles Bay to be exact.” Tony said as he poured himself a drink. “Want some?” He asked Delilah, she shook her head.  
“No, I don’t drink.” Delilah said.  
“Alright fine.” Tony said as he took a sip of his.  
“Doesn’t it take like 20 hours to get there?” Sam asked.  
“Yes, that’s why we need it tonight so we can get in tomorrow and out the day after.” Tony explained. “By the way, someone, like me, should consider hiring this girl because she did a lot of the work finding this guy.”  
“Thanks Tony.” Delilah said with a smile as she sat with her brother.  
“Yeah no problem, but seriously, this girl is pretty good with computers.” Tony gloated.  
“Well I’m glad you two get along, I just booked the flight, and you’ll need to be at the airport in two hours.” Natasha said as she put her phone in her pocket.  
“Who is going on this flight?” Wanda asked, “Some of us need to stay here.”  
“I booked Steve, Tony, Bucky, Sam, Delilah and her brother for this one.” Natasha said, Steve looked to Sharon as she looked back at him. “Sharon, Wanda and I will stay here, Vision and the other should be back tomorrow so they might as well have somebody to greet them here.”  
“Sounds good to me.” Sam said as he stood up. “I’m gonna pack my stuff and I recommend you all do that too.”  
The group split up to get ready while the people who weren’t left, except for Natasha. Delilah and her brother packed just a change of clothes for the trip and finished in only a few minutes. Bucky walked to her doorway and leaned against it.  
“Done packing?” He asked, she turned around with a smile.  
“Yeah, it didn’t take me long, Troy’s done too so he’s just in his room right now. Did you pack?” She asked him back.  
“I’m going to grab my stuff later on, we have two hours to spare after all.” Bucky said as he entered her room, Delilah was sitting on the bed beside her bag.  
“Hey guys, I’m gonna go back to my place to get ready but I should be back quick.” Steve said as he stopped at Delilah’s doorway.  
“We might not be here when you get back.” Bucky told Steve, he looked at him with a confused face.  
“Why?”  
“We have a date.” Bucky said as he glanced at Delilah, he sounded proud.  
“Oh, um, ok. Well, have fun and be back on time.” Steve said before leaving them alone. He was surprised about their news.  
Delilah smiled at Bucky; she was more excited for their date knowing that somebody else knew. Bucky walked towards her and sat beside her on the bed.  
“Now, because of the things ‘I’ve’ done in the past, I’m gonna have to cover up a bit.” He said as he looked at her.  
“That’s fine.” She said as she slowly moved closer to him with a small smile.  
Bucky watched her, looking at the way her body moved and curved, but he snapped out of it. “You know the door is wide open.”  
“Just one kiss?” She said as she got closer, their nosed almost were touching as they looked into each other’s lustful eyes.  
Bucky gave in and put his hand on the back of her head, using his to pull her in. Their lips touched and it felt like pure fire for Bucky, it did every time. They only shared a small, light kiss before they pulled away, but it was a perfect one. Bucky couldn’t help but smile and blush a little when she opened her eyes back up, he was so in love with her he couldn’t handle it yet. Delilah smiled at his cute reaction.  
“You’re blushing, Bucky.” She said as he turned away, trying to stay ‘masculine’.  
Bucky stood up, “I’ll wait for you at the elevator, ok?” Delilah nodded as he left the room.  
As Bucky made his way to the exit to wait for his new girlfriend, he seen Steve waiting there for him.  
“Buck, I think we should have a quick talk.” Steve said to him.  
“What is it? And if it’s about Delilah, I don’t want to hear it.” Bucky said as he crossed his arms.  
“Look, I’m fine with you going out with her.”  
“Oh, you are?” Bucky said, feeling a little annoyed that he had to keep having these little talks with his best friend. He felt as though Steve had changed since they had last been together a year ago.  
“Yes, I am. I just don’t think you should go on a date with some girl a day after hurting Natasha.”  
“Natasha? Hurt? Steve, I’m sorry if I ‘hurt’ her, but she came straight onto me and I’m not interested in her at all.”  
“You’d rather date a girl you’ve known for a day rather than a girl you’ve known for a year?”  
Bucky’s eyes narrowed, he did not like what Steve just said at all. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
“I just think you’re going a little quick with this girl you don’t even know.”  
“You know what Steve; I’ve actually been talking with Delilah a lot since we met.”  
“You’ve been talking with her?”  
“Yeah, and she’s a great girl and she’s not with Hydra.” Bucky said, raising his voice a bit. “So stop being so suspicious of her when she’s done nothing wrong.”  
Steve raised his voice as well. “Bucky, neither her or her brother have government files, their wiped clean and you don’t find that the least bit of suspicious?”  
“They’re not doing anything wrong, they just need help.” Bucky said, looking away from Steve as he tried to contain his anger.  
“You mean she just needs help, her brother doesn’t even care about this, he’s just glad to be in the same place as The Avengers.”  
“Steve, just leave her alone and don’t worry about her.”  
“What if she’s been just lying about everything? You can’t trust her, Bucky.” Steve said as his facial expression turned angry like Bucky’s.  
“Yes I can!” Bucky snapped back at him, glaring at Steve.  
“How? How can you trust her?!”  
“Because I love her!”  
The room became silent. Steve’s eyes were wide open; he definitely didn’t expect those words to come out of Bucky’s mouth. Bucky was still angry, he didn’t even want to look at Steve.  
Bucky decided to finish what had begun. “Steve, I don’t know when you started thinking that you’re in charge of me, but you aren’t. The night we went to Delilah’s place and you all left her and I, yeah we had some fun together, but she treated me like any other human and I felt so normal and happy. The way she speaks to me, the way she acts with me… Steve, you’re like a brother to me, but please, just leave this alone.” Bucky said as calm as he possibly could. Steve stood in silence still, but he was calmer than Bucky was.  
“Hey, I’m ready to go if you are.” Delilah said as she walked into the room just as the elevator doors opened up.  
“Let’s get outta here.” Bucky said as he took Delilah’s hand with slight aggression and brought her into the elevator with him. She could tell he wasn’t happy. As the doors closed, Bucky noticed Natasha had been standing by the entire fight. Bucky’s hand was tightly gripping Delilah’s as they started heading for the bottom floor.  
“Bucky..?” Delilah said as she looked up at him. He sighed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes.  
“Bucky, we don’t have to go out if you don’t want to.” She said as she turned to him.  
“No, I need to get out of here and just be with you.” He said as his voice shook.  
“Maybe we can just go to your place?” She asked, placing a hand on his which caused him to loosen his grip on her. He nodded as he opened his eyes and looked at her.  
“Delilah, don’t ever let someone say anything bad about you.” He said to her.  
“Oh I know, I got in plenty of fights at school.” She said with a small laugh. “That’s what made me such a good wrestler; I knew what to do no matter what kind of fight.”  
Bucky watched her pale pink lips move as she spoke.  
“I learned to not care about what others thought, I just do what I want to do. If I’m not causing chaos, than there probably is nothing wrong.” She said as she looked up at Bucky, he nodded in agreement.  
“Alright, let’s get to my place.”


	6. Pleasure To Meet You

Bucky opened up the door to his apartment; his was on the top floor, where no one else’s was so he could be alone. Bucky tended to isolate himself because of the guilt he had to deal with from his past. His apartment was messy and dark, the windows were covered with old, cheap blinds and all the furniture looked like it came with the place. He didn’t have a television, or any electronics other than an older looking stereo. He held the door open for Delilah as she entered, looking around. Once he closed and locked the door behind them, he removed his hat, aka his cover, and took his jacket off.  
“Sorry about the mess. I don’t really have people over, ever.” He said, tossing his jacket onto the arm of the couch.  
“It’s fine, homier than the other place.” She said as she took off her jacket as well, putting it beside his.  
“Then why not stay here?” He asked as he sat down on the couch, pulling her onto his lap.  
“Bucky, did you just ask me to move in with you?” Delilah asked as she shifted around on his lap, getting herself more comfortable on him.  
“Yeah, why not?”  
“Maybe because I have a young brother I have to look out for.”  
“Ah, right.”  
“He of course wants to move out and live on his own, but I’d rather wait until he’s twenty years old.” She said, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Here’s an idea, no one else lives on this floor so why don’t you get a place here for your brother? You can check up on him and live here; he’d be just across the hall.” Bucky said, looking up into her eyes.  
“Like I said to my brother, I’ll think about it.” Delilah replied before lightly kissing Bucky.  
Bucky kissed her back, but with more passion and fire. He ran his hands over her body, slipping one under her shirt so he could touch her warm skin. She smiled as they kissed, rubbing her thumb over his nicely chiselled jaw. Delilah pulled their lips away from each other, running a finger over Bucky’s lips with a small smile.  
“You know, this was supposed to be a date, not us fucking again.” She said with a smirk. Bucky didn’t normally hear women speak so vulgarly, it would usually catch him off guard, but he kind of liked it.  
“It’s just so tough not to ‘fuck’ you.” He said as he traced circles on her legs.  
“Oh please, we haven’t even done that yet. All we’ve done is had nice, passionate sex.” Delilah said, leaning her head on him.  
“First time for everything.” Bucky said before quickly laying her down onto the couch and climbing on top of her.  
“That was smooth.” Delilah said as she giggled. “Nice try, but I’d rather talk than mess around right now.”  
“What do you wanna talk about then?” Bucky said, staying on top of her and caressing her cheek.  
“I wanna talk about you. Get to know you a bit better.” Delilah said, cupping his face in her hands.  
Bucky moved her body over as he lay down beside her so they could be more comfortable. They turned onto their sides to face each other. “What do you wanna know about me?”  
Delilah cuddled up to him as their legs tangled together. “Anything, just tell me about yourself.”  
“Alright.” Bucky said as he got comfortable. “I was a soldier in world war two, I was captured and experimented on but luckily Steve saved me, I lost my arm by falling off a train, Hydra was the one who gave me this one.” He said, looking to his metal arm. “But I lost that one too no thanks to Tony Stark, but they managed to give me a new one while I was out.”  
“My grandfather was in Hydra.” Delilah said as she looked over his attractive face.  
“Was he?” Bucky questioned, though he already knew about this, he felt a little guilty.  
“Yeah, he was only in it to protect the family though. He passed away when I was five, never got to meet Troy. But from what I remember and have heard, he was a good man.” She said looking down in sorrow, Bucky rubbed her shoulder in comfort.  
“So, Tony took out your older arm and now you two are cool?” Delilah said as she shook her sadness away.  
“Not completely, I personally just don’t like the guy and he doesn’t like me either, we just ignore each other.”  
“Do you like your metal arm?”  
“It has its benefits as much as its problems. Going through metal detectors is a bitch…” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.  
Delilah laughed at him, he smiled lightly at her.  
“But fighting isn’t very hard. So that’s a benefit.”  
“Well you were in the army; I can’t imagine it being hard at all for you.” She said with a small smile.  
“I did learn a lot of my fighting there, but I did some boxing before it, even trained Steve in it.”  
“Was that when he was smaller?”  
“Yeah, a lot smaller actually. He was always getting beat up, the day before I left for the army I found him and some guy in an alley way, of course Steve wasn’t backing down so I stepped in and got rid of the guy.”  
“Standing up for your best friend, eh?”  
“So the stereo type is true.” Bucky said with a smirk, Delilah smiled and shook her head.  
“I have a best friend too, but she’s constantly moving around places so it’s hard to keep in touch. “ Delilah said, sighing afterwards. “But back to you, what’s your name cause I know you were definitely not born with ‘Bucky’ written on your birth certificate?”  
“James Buchanan Barnes.” He said, looking down at her.  
“Aka The Winter Soldier, aka Bucky, right?”  
“Right.” He said with a smile.  
“Pleasure to meet you James, I’m Delilah Jade Moore.” She said as she held out her hand to him.  
Bucky laughed under his breath. “Oh the pleasure is all mine, my lady.” He said as he took her hand and kissed the top of it.  
“Charming and handsome, you’re doing quite well talking to a lady.” She said as she sat up.  
“Why thank you, might I say you are looking ravishing, Miss. Moore.” Bucky said with a playful smile as he turned onto his back.  
“Yes, you may, dear.” Delilah said as she straddled Bucky, a grin came across his face.  
“Well, you are extremely gorgeous.” He said as he put his hands on her hips.  
“Thank you, Mr. Barnes.” She said before leaning down and kissing him passionately.  
Bucky kissed her back, pulling her closer so her body could rest on his. Bucky once again slipped his hands under her shirt, running them over her curves and spine. Delilah did the same with his shirt, but managed to move it up. Bucky pulled his shirt off for her and tossed it away; Delilah followed his lead and got rid of hers too.  
“And I thought you wanted just a date.” Bucky teased as he started kissing her neck and chest.  
“It’s just so tough not to resist you.” She said with a wink before bringing his face back up to kiss.  
Bucky lightly poked his tongue out and licked her lower lip, he was eager to taste her. Delilah gladly let him in, their tongues met and danced together as Bucky moved a hand to her breasts and kept his metal one on her rear. She moved her hand down to his pants and slid it under his belt buckle and into his pants. Bucky kept kissing her to hide his flushed cheeks. She began feeling his member ever so gently, he wasn’t hard yet, but wasn’t far from it. She began stroking him through his briefs, Bucky moaned in their sensual kiss as she did so. She continued feeling his member, but moved her lips to his neck, occasionally sucking and kissing.  
“What do you say... we try fucking?” Bucky asked between moans, his cheeks still red.  
“Whatever you want.” Delilah said as she rested her head on his chest, but continued touching him. “Remember back at my place, our first time together? You do it kind of like that. Just be aggressive, focus on your needs and cravings and take them.”  
“Got it.” Bucky said as he pushed Delilah’s hair away from her face. His member began to harden as her fingers fondled him.  
Bucky moved his hands to her jeans, unbuttoned them, and pulled them off with Delilah’s help. Bucky then flipped their positions and took his jeans off, his member showing through his briefs made Delilah stare. Bucky smirked when he caught where her eyes were.  
“You know how to make a man feel happy.” He said as he leaned down and gave a quick but passionate kiss. He lifted her back up just enough to unclip her bra and get it off of her.  
“Let’s try something a little different, it’ll give you more leverage.” She said as she turned herself around so her back was facing him, she was on all fours.  
Bucky removed his briefs and then quickly removed her panties. He licked his fingers and rubbed her clit gently before moving himself to her opening. He pushed himself into her warm, tight space and held onto her hips as he began thrusting. Delilah moaned and held onto the arm of the couch, his movement was forcing her forwards.  
“Harder.” She said as she moaned, dropping her waist so he could get deeper.  
Bucky went quicker and started moving her as well. Their thighs were already hitting against each other as Bucky listened to her command, he began getting more aggressive. He held in his moans to give himself more power in each thrust, but listened to Delilah’s get louder. He moves his hands to her shoulders to go quicker and harder, and it worked. Delilah’s arms grew weak from holding herself up; she lowered herself down and used her elbows instead. Bucky kept going and going, getting more in the heat of the moment. He grabbed a handful of her hair, making Delilah’s head go back as he kept going. Her moans turned into lustful whimpers, Bucky leaned over top of her so she could lay flat on the couch, but arched her leg up so he could continue.  
“Oh Bucky.” Delilah moaned as she reached down and began rubbing her sensitive area. Bucky leaned closer down so his face was close to hers. She turned her head and pushed up, their lips met slowly but their tongues took over.  
Their bodies were glistening with sweat and both were breathing heavily. Bucky continued thrusting; he played with one of her breasts as he picked up speed. Bucky covered Delilah’s back in kisses as he started to finish. He pulled himself out just in time, his seamen dripped from his penis and onto her back. Bucky moaned deeply as he finished himself off and Delilah finished as well. He reached for the coffee table and grabbed a tissue to clean her up. Once he did he picked Delilah up as if she was his bride, and brought her into his bedroom. Her eyes were closed as she wrapped her arms around him; she had used a lot of her energy with him. He laid her down on the bed and covered her up with a thin bedsheet, it was the best he had for her. Bucky tried to leave her to rest but she held onto him.  
“Stay with me?” She asked, forcing her tired eyes open to look into his icy ones.  
Bucky nodded with a faint smile, he put his boxers back on before climbing back beside his girlfriend. He wiped the sweat from her forehead away and gave her a small kiss on the cheek before she drifted away. He cuddled into her as he closed his eyes and fell asleep like she did.  
It had been two hours since Delilah and Bucky had been awake, and they continued to rest in his apartment, until someone joined their presents.  
Steve opened up the apartment door and walked in quietly, looking for Bucky. He looked around the room and the things that stood out to him were the clothes covering the floor, especially the bra. He slowly walked to where Bucky’s room was. He was hesitant about it, but he pushed open the door quietly and saw Bucky and Delilah, covered by a tiny sheet in bed together. Steve was frozen, he had no idea what to do about this, he didn’t know whether to wake them up or text Bucky or leave, he was lost. Steve took a step back, but hit a soft spot on the wooden floors that made a rather loud noise.  
Bucky’s eyes shot open and his instinct was to check on Delilah first. Once he seen she was still sound asleep, he turned his head in the other direction, seeing Steve standing in the doorway.  
“Steve?” Bucky asked, still half asleep, his hair was messy so he couldn’t see very well either.  
“Hey, Buck….” Steve said awkwardly, looking anywhere but at Bucky and Delilah.  
“What are you doing here?” Bucky asked in a confused but quiet voice, letting Delilah sleep.  
“We, um, have a plane to catch.” Steve answered, Bucky stayed quiet as he tried to remember where they were going.  
“So….The date went well?” Steve asked, gesturing to a sleepy Delilah.  
“We never really went on one.” Bucky said as he sat up. “I was too pissed off.” Bucky got up and put a new pair of jeans on.  
“I’m sorry, Bucky. I was in your business and I should have known when to stop.” Steve said as Bucky walked out of the bedroom, closing the door gently behind him so Delilah could sleep.  
“It’s alright Steve; just… please stop assuming things about her. And tell that to the others too.” Bucky said as he walked to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle.  
“I get it and I’ll tell ‘em to lay off, especially Natasha.” Steve said as he sat on a chair as Bucky sat on the couch.  
“Do you even know why that happened?” Bucky asked, shaking his head. “She just went for it and kissed me, last I heard she liked that giant, green guy that ran away.”  
“Natasha is just lonely, I assume. She kissed me on the cheek not too long ago, I think she just wants to have someone there, but doesn’t know who.” Steve said as he shrugged.  
“Well at the end of the day, I’m definitely taken.” He said with a small smile, glancing at the closed door.  
“You really like this girl don’t you?” Steve said, smiling at his smitten friend. Bucky tried his best not to smile, but failed.  
“She’s just so different… I’ve never met a girl like her; she’s honest, beautiful, careless… Perfect to me.” Bucky said, taking a sip of his water.  
“I’m glad you found a girl for you, especially now that I’ve got mine.” Steve said as he thought of Sharon.  
“We’re best friends, right? We can be completely honest to each other.”  
“Of course, is something going on?”  
“I don’t like your girl.”  
“Bucky.”  
“I’m just being honest with you; don’t think I haven’t noticed that she doesn’t like me either. I see her glaring at me when I’m ‘not looking’.” Bucky said, rolling his eyes.  
“Bucky, you threw her into a table.” Steve said in Sharon’s defense.  
“But that wasn’t me; do you not remember when I couldn’t control myself?” Bucky said as he stood up and shook his head.  
“She just doesn’t trust you yet, give her time.”  
“Alright, Steve, alright.” Bucky surrendered, drinking the rest of his water.  
The door to Bucky’s room opened up slowly, Delilah’s head peeked out.  
“Uh, hi Steve..” Delilah said, her cheeks were slightly red.  
“How are you, Delilah?” Steve said, waving to her.  
“Oh I’m fine… Bucky? Could you pass me, um, my clothes?” Delilah said, she was very embarrassed.  
“Yeah, sure.” Bucky said as he quickly picked up all her stuff and gave it to her, closing the door again so she could get dressed.  
Bucky went back and sat with Steve, a smug smile on his face. Steve shook his head, but had a smile on it as well. Steve was happy knowing that Bucky had someone to lean on who made him happy.


	7. The Queen Of Hydra

After a very long plane ride, Steve, Sam, Tony, Bucky and Delilah had arrived in Australia. They all were extremely tired from the shaky flight, so the first thing they all did was check into a hotel and rest up. It was now the next morning, time to get to work. They all had separate rooms, even Delilah and Bucky; Steve explained to Sam and Tony what their relationship was now and they didn’t seem to care too much. They all had started their day by eating and getting dressed for their mission. Sharon had sent them the location of where the chip so they were able to quickly get there while in staying unnoticed. The group stood by a dock by the ocean but there were no boats there, just a small building. It looked almost completely harmless. The waves were very tall, making the ground a little wet from the splashes.  
“We came all the way out here, for this?” Sam questioned, displeased.  
“We’re helping a friend out, Sam. Just be glad no one’s at risk of death here.” Steve said before leading the group closer to the building. “Sam, Tony, you two should stay in the sky, just in case.”  
Sam and Tony listened and flew up.  
“Delilah, you’re the most normal looking one out of us all right now, you should go in first. Bucky and I will wait right here by the door.” Steve suggested to Delilah, she wasn’t wearing any uniform like the rest of them.  
“Sounds good. You’ll know if I need help.” Delilah said with a nod, walking towards the door.  
“Be careful.” Bucky said, Delilah gave a small smile before slowly entering the building.  
“Oh Bucky.” Steve said with a smile, placing his hand on his friend’s shoulder.  
“Shut up, punk.”  
“Jerk.”  
The two friends pushed each other playfully before getting in position. They all had ear pieces in so they could communicate better.  
Delilah looked around the large, empty room. No one looked to be around; it was very messy and stank of fish. Delilah started having second thoughts about whether this was actually the area the chip was in. Suddenly, she heard rummaging in one of the rooms. She walked closer to it, the room had no door on it like the others. She peeked inside and saw a man going through a box, he was sitting at a desk with a computer on it, and beside the computer mouse was the chip. The man looked to be over forty, he wasn’t very slim or clever looking. Delilah took one step forwards which made a creeking noise, the man spun around and looked at her in shock.  
“May I help you lady?” He asked, he had an Australian accent.  
“Oh I’m just here to reclaim my things.” Delilah said, keeping her defence up.  
“Your things? I don’t recall ever seein’ you ‘round here.” He said in an unfriendly voice, he obviously didn’t want her around.  
“That’s because I’ve never been around here, but something was stolen from me.” She said as she took another step in, the man backed up but remained in front of the chip.  
“Whatever was stolen from you isn’t here, now get out.” He demanded, his hand went to his back pocket.  
“I’m not going anywhere until I get what’s mine.” Delilah said as she narrowed her eyebrows, watching him carefully.  
“This is your last warning, girlie.” The man threatened.  
A few moments passed of them glaring at each other, seeing who would break first and Delilah had no plans of doing that any time soon. The man suddenly pulled out a knife from his pocket and lunged at her. She managed to hop out of the way, causing the man to trip but catch his balance on a table.  
He laughed under his breath before pressing a hidden button. “You’re in trouble now.” He said as the room filled with men who didn’t look too friendly.  
“I’m gonna need some back up boys.” Delilah said to her ear piece.  
“Right away.” Tony said as he busted in through the skylight and aimed his hand at the large group of men.  
Right after, Steve, Bucky and Sam joined him and stood in a prepared stance for the fight.  
Delilah reached for the chip quicky, but the man caught her, kicking her in the chest. Delilah caught his leg and kicked his other one, making him crash to the floor. As she grabbed the chip, the fight had broken out between her group and his. But of course, having two men that can fly and two that are super soldiers made it easier to fight.  
She headed for the exit of the room but the man grabbed her boot, pulling her back in. She turned and kicked hands away. The man was already weak and tired, he wasn’t in the best of shape. As she put one leg out the exit to join her group in the fight, the man stopped her.  
“You’re the inheritor!” He yelled, stopping Delilah in her tracks. “The Queen of Hydra.”  
She turned around and looked down at the man.  
“It was your grandfather, then your father, now you being the first born. You’re the only one linked to the creators, you’re our leader.” He explained as he picked himself up and used the desk as support.  
“My father was a musical artist.” She snapped back.  
“Why do you think he was away so much?” He questioned. “Your mother didn’t even know. He wanted you to be next.”  
Delilah stood in shock, things in her brain began to click and create more clear memories. Her father was the one who wanted her to learn how to fight, who pushed her to know her knowledge, to be powerful. Her heart fell to her stomach, she didn’t want to believe it, but it was true.  
“Call off your friends and come to your kingdom.” He said, holding out a hand.  
Delilah’s broken feelings became full of anger. She kicked the man in the stomach, and then kneed him in the head hard enough to knock him out, but not kill him. She put the chip in her pocket and rushed out to Steve and Bucky.  
“I think it’s time we get out of here.” She said to them.  
“Yeah she’s right, I can see more coming in the distance.” Tony said.  
“Then let’s go.” Steve said as he, Bucky and Delilah rushed out of the building and into safety.  
An hour passed of them all settling down and getting out of uniform before a plane was ready to bring them back to New York. But as the group got ready to go, Bucky and Steve noticed Delilah had been very quiet and looked a little shaken from the little adventure. They both walked into her room where she was sitting on the bed.  
“You ok?” Bucky asked as he walked up to her and sat down. Steve pulled up a chair and sat as well.  
Delilah shook her head slightly; her eyes were a little teary. Bucky noticed and took hold on one of her hands.  
“It just…. More things are, clicking now. Everything makes more sense.” Delilah said, rubbing her head with her free hand.  
“What did that man say to you in there?” Steve asked as nicely as he could.  
“He told me that I was to be the leader of Hydra, that my father kept secrets from everyone, including my mother.” She said, holding back her tears. “Steve, just to clear things up for you, my grandfather was a part of Hydra.”  
“I, uh, I know, we all do.” Steve said, looking away as he could feel her staring at him.  
“What do you mean, you all do?” She said staring at Steve, then Bucky.  
The room was silent, neither of them wanted to tell her what the others did.  
“I swear if neither of you tell me.” She said as she pulled her hand away from Bucky.  
“When we were at your place… The others, Natasha, did some background research on you.” Steve said as he slowly looked back at her, she was angry, but also hurt.  
“She looked me up in my own home?” She said moving away from them. “Was it too hard to just talk to me? Oh I’m sorry, it’s The Avengers, and they’re too good to do things the easy way! They can’t trust anybody!” She said as she stood up from her bed.  
“Hey, what’s going on?” Tony said as he and Sam appeared in the doorway.  
“Did you look me up too?” Delilah questioned as she pointed at Tony. “Did you look up my brother?”  
“According to the internet, your brother doesn’t even exist.” Tony replied.  
“Good.” She said, crossing her arms.  
“Look, you can’t tell us you didn’t look any of us up either.” Tony said as he crossed his arms as well.  
“Actually I can, because I trusted all of you. My brother loved all of you.” She said as she shook her head. “Biggest mistake of my life.”  
Bucky kept quiet, he felt bad for Delilah, but he needed to let her know that he had no part in this. Just right now wasn’t the time.  
“Delilah, look, I’m sure we all can agree that we’re sorry for what we did. We were just trying to protect ourselves like you to your little brother.” Steve said as he stood up.  
“Did you do anything?” She said as she looked at Bucky.  
He looked up at her and shook his head. “Anything I learned, I learned from you. Yes, I was there when Natasha spoke of your family history, but I chose to not believe it until spoken by you.”  
She nodded “Thank you, Bucky.”  
“Just putting this out there, I had nothing to do with any of this.” Sam said, shrugging.  
Delilah laughed under her breath. “Thanks Sam.”  
“Sam, Tony, will you two give us three a minute?” Steve asked.  
“Sure, I’ll go check to see where the plane’s at.” Sam said leaving the room with Tony, closing the door behind them.  
“I’m sorry for blowing up like that. I’m not around people much.” Delilah said as she got back onto the bed and sat down.  
“I understand, I think you need some time to just calm down and get yourself together though. Maybe you two could stay here for a few more hours and we’ll send someone to pick you two up.” Steve suggested to Bucky and Delilah. The couple looked at each other.  
“What about Troy?” She asked as she looked back at Steve.  
“I’ll let him know you’re here and that you’ll be back soon. I’m sure I’ll be able to keep him busy.” Steve said with a smile.  
“He does love history.” Delilah said, smiling back.  
“Then it’s settled, we’ll stay here for a bit.” Bucky said with a small smile as he gazed into Delilah’s dark eyes.  
“You’ll probably have to go to a different hotel since this place is still close to those goons.” Steve said, looking out the window.  
“’goons’, Steve?” Delilah questioned with a smile, “I haven’t heard that word since I was at least six.” She giggled.  
“I’m still a little old fashioned.” Steve said, smiling. “Now I gotta go, the plane’s probably close.” He said before getting up.  
“Steve?” Bucky called, Steve turned around. “Thanks.”  
“No problem, have fun love birds.” He quickly said before leaving. Bucky shook his head.


	8. Who Is It?

Bucky and Delilah walked into their new place to stay, instead of getting a hotel, they decided to just get and Airbnb. It was very big and exotic looking, but also had a modern touch in certain rooms. They brought their stuff to the bedroom and fell onto the bed. They had made sure this place was far away from their last hotel so they could have complete privacy, so they had been traveling for most of the day.  
Bucky had taken a shower after Delilah did, and walked into the bedroom. Delilah was standing by the large window, gazing at the full moon in the navy sky. She wore only her panties and a very loose, almost see through shirt the flowed nicely with her body. Bucky had on just his sweat pants and a towel hanging around his neck from when he dried his hair. He slowly walked to Delilah, not taking his eyes off of the picture perfect sight. Once close enough, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She leaned her head back onto his bare chest as he looked over her body. The lights were dim, giving a sensual tone to the moment.  
Bucky leaned down further and began sloppily kissing her neck, using his tongue to trace certain areas. Delilah closed her eyes and held onto his arms as he continued the kisses to her jaw and cheeks. Small gasps of pleasure would escape through her lips, she was feeling very relaxed and at peace with her lover.  
“I love you so much.” Bucky whispered against her hair that messily rested on her back.  
A gentle smile came onto her porcelain face, her eyes stayed closed. “I love you too.” She finally said back to him.  
Bucky’s heart began to pump harder, nothing could explain the happiness he felt right now. Those simple words she spoke to him meant so much to Bucky. He tightened his grip on his hug and buried his head into her neck.  
A soft, quiet laugh left her lips. “I’m sorry it took me a little bit to say it back. But now I know that I really do love you, Bucky, or James, whatever you prefer.” She said, reaching up to his head and running her fingers through his damp, thick hair.  
“I prefer Bucky.” He said as he picked her up like a bride and laid her down on the king size bed. He climbed onto her slowly and carefully, she pushed herself up and met him half way with a passionate kiss.  
Tonight was to be different from any other time they had sex, tonight was about them expressing themselves to each other, showing their appreciation, making pure love.  
Bucky gently pushed her back down so she was lying flat. He trailed his hand down the center of her body, going between her loose breasts and ending at her lady parts. She let out a small moan once he reached her private area, Bucky removed his pants. He pushed her shirt up, revealing her stomach and a small portion of her breasts. He kissed her stomach all over, running his hands over her curves and thighs.  
Delilah took her entire top off and put her arms to the side, giving Bucky a chance freedom to do whatever he pleased. Bucky took that chance and kissed one of her breasts while massaging the other. Delilah closed her eyes and pushed her head back, taking in all of the pleasure. Bucky circled his tongue around her soft nipple, playing with it nicely.  
Bucky’s body was fully rested on hers, his lower stomach was pushed against her vagina and her legs were pushed aside. Bucky pulled her panties off slowly, teasing himself. Bucky’s body was shaky, as was Delilah’s, both were eager, yearning for each other. Bucky’s penis had become fully erect, as he was ready to take her. Delilah was too, the stains of wetness on her underwear proved it.  
Bucky looked straight into her eyes as she looked back, but hers were a little less open than his. He entered her body slowly, feeling her burning insides warm his completely; he had to let out a moan for her. She moaned as well, her legs twitched with excitement as he began to move in and out.  
The room was silent when the two weren’t expressing their feelings with their voices. Delilah had one hand gripping the bedsheet tightly and the other holding onto Bucky’s hand. Whimpers and moans left her system with each movement Bucky made. Bucky still felt happy, he was completely alone with the women he had fallen head over heels for, and his life was perfect like his lover.  
Bucky moved his hand down to her clit; he wanted to make her cum and knew the key to doing so was rubbing just above her entrance and he did exactly that. Delilah’s arms pushed against the bed as pleasure made her body shake. Bucky picked up pace, but not by very much, he felt he was at his end. Delilah was so sexually aroused that her fluids ended up running out of her body and covering his penis as she moaned in relief. Bucky kept thrusting, his eyes shut quickly as he rested his head on Delilah’s chest. He only thrusted a few more times before he finished.  
“Bucky..” Delilah said as she moved his head up to hers. Judging by how her eyes were, Bucky pushed his lips into hers as they shared a passionate and loving moment. He removed his penis from her as well.  
“You’re my everything, Delilah.” Bucky said before kissing her again. Delilah’s eyes became shiny, tears appeared in her eyes.  
Bucky pulled away once he noticed a tear running down her cheeks.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” Bucky asked in a concerned voice, his eyes made him look fully awake, though Delilah and him were both very tired.  
She shook her head, but more tears rolled away. “I just…..It was an emotional day for me.” She said as she caressed his cheek lightly. “From going into a fight with everyone, to finding out secrets, to realizing how much I love you…”  
Bucky held onto her hands.  
“Please, never leave me.” She said as she looked up at him.  
“Wasn’t planning on it.” He said as he picked up a blanket and covered their bodies with it, lying down close beside her. “Now clear up those tears, I wanna see your pretty face.”  
Delilah smiled at Bucky and wiped her tears away with his help. She cuddled up to his body and the couple stayed close for the rest of the night, sleeping beautifully.  
~The next morning~  
Bucky slowly opened up his eyes; the sun was shining on his body and Delilah’s. He stretched his arms outwards and looked over to his girlfriend who was already awake.  
“Morning handsome.” She said with a smile, tracing the muscles on his arm.  
“Morning, baby.” He said, smiling back and kissing her forehead gently.  
“Did you sleep well?” She asked as she sat up and reached for her bra.  
“Yeah, your arm made a nice pillow.” Bucky said as he watched her put her black bra on.  
“Well I always do it to you, so now we’re even.” She said with a smile, looking over her shoulder at him.  
Suddenly, there was a vibrating sound from Delilah’s bag. She pushed herself out of bed and quickly put her panties on before opening up her bag. She took out her cell phone and turned it on, seeing that she had gotten a text, her face lit up.  
“Who is it?” Bucky asked as he found his briefs and put them on.  
“Remember when I told you I had a best friend as well?” She asked, looking at him with a smile. Bucky nodded. “It’s from her.”  
Delilah sat on the bed and looked down at her phone. “Her name is Marie; she’s a traveller so it’s hard to communicate. Sometimes she can’t get service, things like that, you know?”  
“Well I’m glad you’re back in contact with her.” Bucky said as he sat beside Delilah and rubbed her back, placing his arm around her.  
“This is her.” She said, showing a picture to him from her phone.  
Marie had long dark red hair; it looked to be natural since her eyebrows were the same tone. Her eyes were a dark green and her skin was almost the same as Delilah’s, but a little more pale.  
“She’s in China right now, I think she’s gonna try and come back to Canada once she’s done there.” Delilah said, her face was still bright.  
“Nice, maybe I’ll get to meet her too.” Bucky said before kissing her cheek and getting up.  
“Would you come back to Canada with me?” She asked as she watched him walk to the door.  
“Maybe-“ The couple went silent. Their eyes both looking at one another.  
“I heard it too.” Delilah whispered as she grabbed her clothes and put them on quickly and quietly, so did Bucky.  
“Stay here, I’m gonna check it out.” Bucky said as he put his hand on the door knob. Delilah stayed behind him as he opened it up and looked out.  
Bucky closed the door, but left it slightly open for Delilah to watch him safely. Bucky quietly walked around the place, starting from the living room to the kitchen, he didn’t see anyone. He walked to the entrance of the house when he froze; the door wasn’t closed all the way. It couldn’t be from them because they closed it and locked it when they arrived. Bucky walked to the door and closed it carefully.  
Bucky turned around when a black figure swung its fist at Bucky’s face. Having quickly reflexes, Bucky caught his fist.  
“Who the hell are you?” Bucky questioned aggressively.  
The man used his other hand to grab a handgun and shoot at Bucky. Bucky used his metal arm to deflect them, then kicked the man to the ground.  
As Bucky reached to pick the man up, he heard a shriek from upstairs, where Delilah was.  
“Bucky!” Delilah screamed.  
Bucky kicked the man in the head, knocking him out before running to Delilah. She was being carried by two other men, one holding her legs and the other, her arms and hair.  
Bucky sprinted to her and punched out the man holding her legs with his metal arm. Delilah caught balance again as Bucky tried to free her upper half by attacking the other man. He had a tight grip on Delilah’s hair and wasn’t letting go. Bucky punched him multiple times and he still kept hold of her. Delilah spun herself around and kicked the man’s legs, causing him to fall to the floor. Bucky grabbed him and threw him out the window.  
“I think there’s more here.” Delilah said as Bucky grabbed her hand and they ran to the bedroom.  
Bucky locked the door behind them and even moved a book shelf there, barricading them in the room. Bullets came flying through the windows, shattering the glass. Bucky and Delilah got to the floor and crawled quickly to the washroom where there were no windows. As Bucky shut the door, he heard the other one get broken down.  
“We’re stuck.” Delilah said, looking around the bathroom for something, anything.  
“The vent, you can fit in it.” Bucky said as he looked at the vent in the ceiling. “I’ll boost you up.” He said, holding his hands out.  
“But you won’t fit.” She said before there was a powerful bang at the door, causing her to jump.  
“I don’t care; you need to get out of here.” Bucky said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to the vent.  
“Bucky stop! I’m not going if you’re not.” Delilah said, tugging her wrist free.  
“Delilah, please. I’ll be fine and I’ll find you.” Bucky said, looking into her worried eyes.  
Delilah sighed and looked up at the vent. Another large bang hit the door; they could hear the wood braking.  
“You better not get hurt.” Delilah said, taking Bucky’s face in her hands before kissing him. “Boost me.”  
Bucky nodded and lifted her up, long enough for her to get the vent open and crawl in.  
“You ok?” Bucky called up to her, watching the door.  
“It’s really tight here, but I’ll find my way.” She said as she looked around the small space.  
“Be quick.” Bucky said as he ripped one of the bars the held a towel out from the wall. “When you’re safe, call Steve, ok?”  
“I know, just be careful.” She said, not wanting to leave him alone.  
“I will, now get out of here.” Bucky said as the door took another hit, probably it’s last.  
He heard Delilah crawl away before the door broke down. Bucky swung the metal bar at the first man to run inside. Bucky grabbed his gun and began fighting the others. There was around ten men in the room with Bucky with more outside.  
“Where is she?!” Yelled one of the men.  
Bucky glared at him. “Gone.”  
The man began furious as he attacked Bucky along with the others. Bucky held his own, but got hit a few times.  
“The vent, she’s in the vent!” Screamed one of the men in the living room.  
Bucky quickly threw any man in his way out the window as he ran out of the room. He saw more men, but they were breaking the ceiling. As he kicked one to the ground, the ceiling collapsed and Delilah fell out of it but landed on her feet.  
Bucky fought his way to her and she did to him. Bucky started to notice how skilled she was in combat; it didn’t take her long at all to get to him. Once they were together, they fought back to back.  
“I am sorry my Queen, but this has become necessary.” Said a man in the doorway, throwing two cans at the couple, it was the man Delilah had spoken to at the docks.  
The cans landed by their feet and dark green smoke flew out of them quickly. It got into Delilah’s system first, causing he to fall to the ground, then Bucky soon after. They were helpless, and now captured.


	9. It's A Fun Place

Two days had passed since Steve, Tony and Sam had returned to New York. Steve started to worry about Bucky; he had called him multiple times and never got any response. He even got Troy to call Delilah, still, there was nothing. Steve had spoken to the group about his worries and his plan to find them, alone. Certain people didn’t care, others tried to talk him out of it or tried to join him, but Steve refused them all. He told them all that it didn’t concern them, that it was dangerous for them to join, so he began looking for them alone.  
Steve first went to Australia again and checked the Airbnb he was told that they were in. Once he got there, he saw that it was destroyed. The ceiling had pieces gone, the windows were shattered, Steve managed to find Bucky’s phone and used that to track Delilah’s. He finally found their location; they had been taken to China.  
So once again, he got on a plane and went straight there. He had specific coordinates of where they were, but once he got there, he found it hard to believe. He arrived at what looked to be a night club so he dressed in ‘casual’ clothes before entering. The lights were different colours and the music was loud, drugs and alcohol took over people’s brains and made them pass out. The main thing Steve had noticed was the smoke inside the club; it had a green tint to it and smelt funny. Thankfully, drugs didn’t affect Steve.  
“Excuse me, have you seen this man?” Steve asked, showing a picture of Bucky on his phone to a Chinese man.  
The man chuckled before taking another gulp of whiskey. He slowly pointed deeper into the club, but to the left side more.  
“Thank you.” Steve said as he walked in deeper.  
Many women were watching him, giving suggestive looks and changing their posture to look better. Steve kept his distance from everyone, not wanting any trouble. He glided through the groups of people dancing and grinding against one another and something caught his eye. He looked across the room and followed what he thought was a flash of light. He stopped once he reached his destination and looked around, luckily where he was standing no one else was there. Most of them were at the bar, passed out on a couch or dancing. Steve sighed at he kept searching with his eyes.  
“Captain, what brings you here?” Asked a man that looked to be sober. He walked to beside Steve and leaned against the wall.  
“Just looking.” Steve said, trying to brush him off.  
“It’s a fun place here, you don’t look like you’re enjoying yourself.” The man said before drinking alcohol from a brown bottle. “I can help you with that If you’d like.”  
“That won’t be necessary, sir.” Steve said as he kept his eyes peeled for Bucky or Delilah.  
“Oh come on, your friends enjoy it.”  
Steve’s head slowly turned to look at the man; he looked to be in his early thirty’s. “My friends?”  
The man nodded and pointed to the other side of Steve. He looked over and saw his friends.  
Bucky was sitting on a couch with Delilah on top of him. They were making out, very passionately and not caring about anyone else. Bucky was wearing long black pants, a grey undershirt and a Chinese traditional black robe that sat open, revealing his chest. Delilah was wearing a flowy, black skirt and a smaller Chinese robe that didn’t go past her knees; hers was black with green accents in the design.  
Steve quickly rushed over to his obviously intoxicated friends. He tripped just before getting to them and ended up falling right beside them on the couch.  
“Bucky!” Steve whispered, looking around to make sure they were safe. Bucky slowly pulled his lips away from Delilah, but she went down to his neck.  
“St-Steve?” Bucky questioned as he looked at his friend.  
“Bucky, somethings wrong, I need to get you two out of here.” Steve said as he uncomfortable looked at Bucky, it was hard not to watch Delilah’s tongue on Bucky’s neck.  
“Captain, like I said, I can help you enjoy yourself.” Said the Chinese man as he walked over to them, holding a small, dark green vile.  
“What the hell did you do to them?” Steve defensively questioned.  
“Steve, just relax and have some fun.” Delilah said as she reached and put her hand on Steve’s shoulder, going to his neck. “You could use it with that bitchy girlfriend of yours.”  
Bucky chuckled before kissing Delilah’s neck and chest. Steve’s eyebrows narrowed, he definitely did not like what she had said.  
“You’ll be fine Captain.” The man said before grabbing Steve’s head and opening the vile, he pressed it to Steve’s nose so he could breathe it in quickly.  
Steve tried to struggle away, but it was too late, the green smoke had entered his body quickly.  
His body felt loose, weak, as he fell back onto the couch.  
“Isn’t that better?” Delilah said as she caressed his chest, playfully. “Wanna join us?”  
Steve slowly looked to Delilah and Bucky who couldn’t keep their hands off each other.  
“Oh no, you’re all mine.” Bucky said as he pulled Delilah in closer and kissed her passionately, carelessly slipping his tongue into her mouth.  
“We….We gotta….go…….”  
Steve passed out.  
~Three hours later~  
A woman walked into the club, she wore a small red dress that displayed her figure, and breasts, nicely. She had her hair curled loosely; bouncing with each step she took in her black boots. She walked to the same man that drugged Steve Rogers, he smiled when he saw her and held his arms out to greet her.  
“Ah, you’ve returned. How are you?” He greeted.  
“I heard there was a couple of newbies here? Where are they?” She asked, taking a shot of fireball.  
“They are over there, having fun.” He pointed.  
She turned around and looked, she saw Steve Rogers surrounded by two women, beside him was Bucky Barnes and a women on top of him.  
“Thank you Takashi, I will handle them from here.” She said as she started to walk over, but Takashi grabbed her arm.  
“Not the women in the black kimono, she is the leader and Queen of Hydra. She is very powerful, we only have her here to keep her busy. Her soldiers will return for her when she is well and her quarters are finished.” Takashi said as he looked to her.  
“Hydra is trying to make a comeback again? Pathetic, and what do you mean by ‘when she is well’?”  
“They brought her here so we could ‘fix her brain’, they said that her memory became shaking in an accident of something.”  
“They must’ve paid a lot for you to do this.”  
“Oh yes, more than enough, I might be able to purchase another club to add more population to my drug.”  
“The drug you still haven’t come up with a name for? On the streets they call it ‘mist’.”  
“The same does not matter, it’s the experience that makes the impact, dear.”  
“Right, thanks again Takashi, I’ll be sure not to mess with the Queen bee.” She said before walking to the two men.  
Steve was nearly asleep as the women around him spoke in Chinese. Bucky kept his lips locked on Delilah as much as he could.  
“Hey, hey!” The woman whispered to Steve as she shewed the other ladies away. “Wake up, it’s your saviour speaking.”  
Steve shook his head as his eyes opened, he looked into the pretty girls eyes and smiled. “Green, beautiful..” Steve mumbled.  
“Thanks babe, but I’m not really interested in blondes.” She said as she held her hand out, she was holding a bottle of what looked to be water. “Drink up.”  
Steve took the bottle and drank only a bit of it. His head began pounding, it felt like a really bad head ache.  
“Ow, damn it..” Steve said as he shut his eyes and placed his hands on his head.  
“Welcome back, now get your friend to drink that too so we can leave.” She commanded.  
Steve looked up at her before grabbing Bucky’s arm, pulling him away from his kiss with Delilah.  
“Buck, drink this.” Steve said as he gave Bucky the bottle, he drank it and had the same reaction.  
“Who are you? Why are you helping us?” Steve asked as he looked at the girl.  
“I’m Marie, your lord and saviour. Now if we can get going, I’ll explain all of this on the ride home.” Marie said as she crossed her arms.  
“Mmm- Marie..?” Delilah sloppily said as she looked up, Marie looked back at her and covered her mouth in shock.  
“Holy shit, Delilah..?” Marie grabbed Delilah’s chin and then poured the liquid into her mouth. “Drink it, quickly.”  
Delilah listened, Bucky opened his eyes finally.  
“Where are we?” Bucky questioned as he looked around.  
“China, you two were captured for two days and I had to come find you.” Steve said as he stood up, towering over Marie.  
“Fuck…!” Delilah cussed, holding her head.  
“Yeah, I know, it hurts. Look can we do the whole ‘I just saved your life’ thing later? We seriously need to get the hell out of here.” Marie said as she helped Delilah off of Bucky.  
“You’re her best friend.” Bucky said, realizing who Marie was.  
“That took you long enough.” Marie said as she wrapped Delilah’s arm around her neck for support. “We stay in here any longer and I’ll get high from the air in here.”  
“I’ll lead the way out.” Steve said as he helped Bucky up and led them outside.  
“My car is just over this way.” Marie said as she picked up speed.  
Marie opened the back doors of her car and helped Delilah get inside, closing the door once she was in. Bucky began to open the other side when Marie stopped her.  
“Now hold up, who are you and why were you shoving your tongue down my best friend’s throat?” Marie questioned, pointing a finger at Bucky.  
“Sorry, I’m her boyfriend, Bucky.” He said, holding out his hand, which was metal.  
Marie didn’t care and shook it. “Nice to meet you, I trust Delilah with men so I assume you’re an ok guy, now get in.” She said opening up the door for him.  
Bucky got inside and moved close to Delilah, seeing if she was alright.  
“I’m Steve Ro-“  
“Captain America, Steve Rogers, Super Soldier, trust me I know who you are.” Marie said as she got in the car, Steve did as well on the passenger’s side.  
“Welcome to China, home to beautiful scenery and some of the world’s most fucked up gangsters.” Marie said as she drove quickly away from the club.  
“It isn’t exactly what I expected.” Steve said.  
“How’s she doing back there, blue eyes?” Marie asked and looked in her mirror.  
“Sleeping.” Bucky replied, looking down at her.  
“Not a surprise, the after affects are always stronger on the female brain.” Marie said as she took side streets to avoid people.  
“Could you explain to us what exactly was going on back there?” Steve said, looking at the redhead.  
“Well, you all were drugged and Delilah was in the process of being brainwashed.” Marie said in a ‘matter of fact’ tone.  
“Brainwashed?” Bucky said as he looked at Marie as well, then back at Delilah.  
“Oh calm down lover boy, once the process is interrupted it stops and right now she’s going back to normal.” Marie said.  
“How do you know all this?” Steve questioned.  
“I’ve been here before; actually I’ve been here a bunch of times. The club owner and I go back; I know a lot of shit that goes on there. I was there when he created the drug; he told me everything about it.” Marie said as they went further away from the main town and into the forest.  
“Well thank you for saving us.” Steve said, wiping the sweat from his brow away, it was a very muggy club.  
“Yeah, no problem, I do that with anyone who clearly doesn’t belong there.” She said with a nod.  
They kept going further, following the road until they came across train tracks. The train was on its way, so she stopped the car to let it go by.  
“So, when did this happen?” She said looking back at Delilah and Bucky. Her body was leaned against his, her head rested on his shoulder and he hand onto her hand.  
“A few days ago.” Bucky said as he looked at her. “Five to be exact.”  
Steve smiled, finding it funny that Bucky kept track of the days he had been with Delilah.  
“And how, exactly?” Marie asked as she took her hands off the wheel.  
“Um..” Bucky looked at Delilah, wishing she was awake.  
“A little mix up happened, Delilah let us stay at her place for the night, her and her brother came to New York with us and now this.” Steve said, looking at Marie who was watching Bucky watch Delilah.  
“So you two hooked up the night you stayed at her place?” Marie asked, Steve and Bucky both sat still. Bucky’s cheeks went a little red; Steve was at a loss with words.  
Marie laughed and shook her head. “Well, you seem like a nice dude so that’s good. Her last boyfriend fucked her up pretty good, so you’d better treat her well.”  
“Her last boyfriend, what’d he do?” Bucky asked, his face turned serious.  
Marie sighed, “He cheated on her with three different women. Always going on trips for his job when really he was just banging one every week. He was such an idiot, Troy didn’t like him either.” Marie said as she pulled her red hair to one of her shoulders. “They were together for four years, he had been cheating for the last six months of their relationship. Once she found out she lost it, he planted all these ideas in her head for the future, crushing all of those crushed her. She was in therapy for a few months, didn’t know what to do with herself. Before that she had social anxiety, this intensified it a lot.” Marie began driving again once the train went through.  
“It makes more sense now, she’s pretty quiet now that I think about it.” Steve said, looking at the scenery.  
“Yeah, her brother is too when he’s around people he doesn’t know. By the way, where is he?” Marie asked, looking at Steve.  
“Back in New York, Delilah and I were in Australia before we were captured.” Bucky said. “We were after a chip that was stolen, it has Hydra secrets on it or something.”  
“Yeah, I know what you’re talking about. The club owner said that she was the leader and Queen of Hydra. That’s why I didn’t know it was her at the start.”  
“I think someone is trying to reboot Hydra.” Steve said, looking to Bucky who hated hearing that.  
“Well I don’t think they’ll do much without their ‘Queen’.” Marie said as she pulled up to a traditional Chinese cottage. “Home sweet cottage.” Marie said as she got out of the car.  
The others followed behind her, Bucky carrying Delilah, as she walked to the door and let them all in.  
“You can put her on that mat for now, she’ll be waking up soon I think.” Marie pointed to the mat in the living room.  
Bucky walked over and gently laid her down on it. It was comfortable and had pillows surrounding it.  
“I think you two should take a rest, if you don’t you’ll probably collapse later on from the drugs.” Marie said as she opened up the doors to two bedrooms. “I’ll watch over Delilah and make sure she’s alright, cyborg, no need to worry.”  
Bucky rolled his eyes before going into the room and closing the door, Steve did with his as well.  
Bucky laid down on the floor/bed and knew he could trust Marie; she was Delilah’s best friend after all. It wasn’t long before Bucky fell asleep and dreamt of Delilah.


	10. You Don't Have To Answer

Bucky groaned and rubbed his eyes as he began to wake up from his slumber. He sat up and looked around the small room, noticing a pile of folded clothes on the coffee table. Bucky got up and looked through the clothes; they were all his size, so he began to change into them. He wore black jeans, a grey t shirt and a red plaid shirt over top. He opened up the door and the first thing he noticed was that Delilah wasn’t where he had left her. He walked further into the room but stopped when he heard voices from the back door. Bucky looked through the open door and seen Delilah and Marie walking up the stairs and back into the cottage.  
“Morning.” Bucky said, Delilah smiled once she saw him and went in for a hug. He, of course, pulled her in and hugged her.  
“Didn’t know you were awake, terminator, I would’ve invited you.” Marie said as she walked to the kitchen and poured some tea into a mug.  
“She likes giving nicknames.” Delilah said to Bucky as she held onto him.  
“Yeah I can tell.” Bucky said before pecking Delilah’s lips with his, making her smile.  
“If you’re hungry, there’s food and tea in the kitchen, water in the fridge if you’re plain like your girlfriend.” Marie said as she walked to the couch and sat down.  
“Thanks.” Bucky said as he left Delilah with Marie and went to the kitchen.  
There were eggs sitting in a pan on the stove along with bacon and sausage. Bucky grabbed a plate and began to fill it, once he did; he grabbed the jug of water from the fridge and poured it into a glass. Once he finished preparing his food, he walked to the living room again and sat on a chair, Delilah and Marie had occupied the couch.  
“Steve asleep?” Bucky asked before eating his eggs.  
“Nope, he was like the second one to wake up, me being the first. I told him it was fine to sleep in but he went on about contacting your crew and his girl. Right now he’s outside trying to call and message them, but phones never work up here, especially since my internet has been down for days.” Marie said to Bucky, he nodded as he ate up his food.  
“Hungry?” Delilah said with a smirk as she noticed Bucky eating quickly.  
“Oh yeah.” Bucky said, continuing onto his bacon.  
“You two lived off of alcohol and cheap meat at that club; you have every right to eat like an animal now.” Marie said, sipping her tea.  
“Those guys won’t find us here, right?” Delilah asked Marie.  
“No way, I’m the only person living here for miles, plus it’s pretty hidden thanks to the trees.” Marie said as Bucky finished his plate of food. “There’s more in the kitchen if you’re still hungry.”  
“I should be fine for now.” Bucky said before drinking his water.  
“’for now’” Delilah quoted him with a giggle.  
Steve opened up the front door and closed it behind him with a sigh. He walked to the living room and leaned against a wall, putting his phone in his pocket.  
“Nothing, I can’t contact anybody in New York.” He said, irritated.  
“I already told you, you won’t be getting any service up here.” Marie said with a sigh.  
“Well it was worth a shot. But we need to get back to New York and tell everyone what’s going on.”  
“But they’re after me; I don’t think those guys will be going somewhere I’m not.” Delilah said, shaking her head.  
“Why do you think they drugged me then?” Steve questioned.  
“Oh please, you’re no special super soldier snowflake, they drug everyone who isn’t from the area, Takashi just wants his drug to be popular so he can make money.” Marie said after she drank the rest of her tea.  
“What did you call me?” Steve said in a defensive tone, pushing himself off of the wall to stand straight.  
Marie watched him and narrowed her eyebrows, she could tell he wasn’t in a very good mood. Bucky stood up and began to walk to the backyard.  
“Steve, come on.” Bucky said as he walked outside, Steve followed as the girls sat silently.  
“Someone slept on the wrong side of the mat.” Marie said to Delilah who just shrugged, watching Bucky lead Steve out.  
Bucky stopped once they were was enough away from the girls so they couldn’t hear them.  
“You wanna tell me what’s up?” Bucky said as he looked to Steve.  
“We need to get home, that’s what’s up. And that girl isn’t being any help by just sitting around.” Steve said, getting angry.  
“Steve, it’s the morning, it couldn’t kill us to just lay low here for a bit.”  
“You don’t know that Bucky, they could be around the corner with guns, waiting to catch someone alone.”  
“You don’t know that either, Steve.” Bucky said, crossing his arms. “What’s really up?”  
Steve looked away, keeping quiet for a few moments. “I had plans with Sharon, and now I’m stuck here and can’t even let her know.”  
“Well I’m sorry, but don’t take it out on Marie.”  
“Why is it you’ve become buddy-buddy with every female you’ve met lately?”  
“Steve you know it’s not like that.”  
“It just looks like that, right?”  
Bucky narrowed his eyebrows and backed away a few steps. “Let me apologize again for wanting to be nice to my girlfriend’s best friend. Sorry Steve, I just don’t want to screw things up. See you inside.” Bucky said before walking away and going back inside the cottage.  
Steve stood outside, rethinking pretty much everything. He knew he wasn’t being very nice right now, but he didn’t want to upset his girl. Steve looked around the beautiful, green forest to calm down a bit. He had to admit that it was very beautiful here; if he wasn’t so panicked he may actually feel relaxed. Steve turned around and walked back into the cottage. Bucky was now in Marie’s spot beside Delilah, Marie was in the kitchen doing dishes.  
“Hey.” Steve said as he walked to where Marie was. “I’m sorry for being a bit of a jerk.”  
“Yeah well most guys are...” Marie said as she finished the dishes and turned around. “I mean, it’s ok, I get where you’re coming from. We all miss our significant others every now and then, Bucky told me what’s up.”  
“You have a significant other?” Steve asked as he leaned against the counter top.  
“Yeah, he’s sweet... he lives in my brain… he’s not real.” Marie said with a shrug, making Steve smile.  
“I’d drive you to the airport but it’s like five hours away and we don’t even know if there’s any flights to New York. I just wouldn’t want to waste time and gas.” Marie said, looking at Steve.  
“I understand.”  
“But, I can take you to the town and try to find somewhere you can make calls if you’d like?” Marie asked, putting her hands in the pockets of her sweater.  
“Sure, but wouldn’t that be dangerous with the club there?” Steve asked.  
“We can wear something that covers our faces and stay on the other side of town, far from the club.”  
Steve nodded, “Sounds like a plan. We just need clothes now.”  
“I’ll take a look through some old clothes, see what I can dig up, wanna help?” Marie said, Steve opened his mouth to answer but she was too quick, “Just kidding you don’t have a choice, you’re helping.” Marie said as she led Steve into another room.  
Delilah and Bucky watched them leave the room and sat quietly together, her legs resting across his lap.  
“What do you think of it here?” Delilah asked, looking at Bucky with a small smile.  
“It’s beautiful, peaceful.” Bucky said as he looked out through the back door. “If only we weren’t in hiding, we’d be able to enjoy it more.”  
“Sorry.”  
“No, I didn’t-…“ Bucky looked to Delilah, “C’mere” He said as he pulled her onto his lap fully, wrapping his arms around her. “Don’t blame yourself. Do you at least have that chip?”  
“Yes, but I’m not sure it’s worth much to me now after finding out all these secrets. They already know half the things on the chip I bet, but still, I need to keep it safe just in case.” Delilah said, leaning her head on Bucky’s.  
“Good idea.” Bucky said as he let out a relaxed sigh. Delilah caressed his cheek with her thumb.  
They sat in silence, both had their eyes closed. They used only their ears to listen to the sounds of birds singing and the wind moving the trees. Bucky’s head was close enough to her chest to hear her heartbeat, he found it fascinating.  
“I wonder how Troy is doing.” Delilah said as she began thinking of her lonely little brother.  
“He gets along with everyone he’s with right now, I’m sure he’s just worried about you.”  
“And you. He came up to me before we left for our ‘date’ and said that he found you cool, he approves.”  
Bucky chuckled with a smile. He remembered Troy staring at his arm when they were hiding from Tony.  
“He’s a funny kid.” Bucky said as he looked up at Delilah, she brushed his hair with her fingers with a smile.  
“Do you have any siblings?” Delilah asked, looking down at him.  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“Oh, sorry, I forgot.”  
“No, it’s fine. I forget too sometimes.” Bucky said with a small sigh. “Back in Canada, when we first saw each other, it was in that abandon building… Why were you and Troy meeting up there?”  
“Anyone can follow Troy or me, so instead of leading them to the safest place we have, our home, we always would meet up there.” Delilah said, watching the tree branches move in the breeze. “Plus I’m a pretty paranoid person.”  
“You’re pretty smart too; most people wouldn’t have a secret spot to go to.”  
“Well, my parents always raised us to be extra careful and to protect what we have.” Delilah replied, but her voice drifted away as she remembered all of her family’s secrets that had just been revealed to her.  
“How’d your parents go?” Bucky said, but quickly stopped and looked up at her. “You don’t have to answer that.-“  
“It’s ok. My mother had issues, she was very depressed and sad a lot, but she always tried her best to hide it from Troy and I. One day, I was walking home from school with my brother, we walked inside the house and went up to my mother’s room… she had taken a lot of pills.” Delilah looked up to the ceiling, keeping her tears in her eyes. “About five months later, my dad left for a ‘business’ trip for a week, on his way back, the plane went down. Some people survived, some didn’t, including my dad.”  
Bucky could feel her body grow cold and her voice shake. He pulled her down and held her in his arms. She hid her face in his neck as Bucky rubbed her back gently.  
“Troy was so broken; I was scared that he would slip into depression like my mom. He was only 13; I had just turned 20, so I could take care of him. We didn’t have anyone else, no relatives, no friends, just each other and occasionally Marie when she would visit.” Delilah wipes her eyes, still hiding her face from Bucky. “I had to homeschool Troy for a few years, he was failing everything and his classmates were all assholes. But when he felt he was ready, I put him back in, thankfully he graduated last year. I’m really proud of him.”  
“I’m proud of him and you; it takes a lot to do the things that you’ve done. You’re a strong girl, Delilah. We’re gonna make it through this mess with Hydra together.” Bucky said before kissing her shoulder. Delilah showed her face and kisses Bucky nicely, a small smile on her lips.  
“Thanks Bucky.” She said, caressing his cheeks with her fingertips.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


	11. A Long Story

The group of four walked through the busy streets. Delilah’s arm hooked to Bucky’s as they followed behind Marie and Steve. Marie looked around the area and luckily found what Steve needed, a pay phone since his was gone. Marie led them to the old phone and stopped once they arrived. She moved her hood back to look to Steve who also had a hood covering him.  
“Now’s your chance to apologize to your girl, I’d make it short and sweet.” Marie said in a quiet voice as she looked to the grey sky, rain was on its way.  
Steve nodded and slid a few coins into the machine. He put the phone against his ear then dialed the number to Sharon’s phone. It began to ring slowly.  
Bucky kept his head down, but looked around occasionally to keep the group protected. Delilah rubbed his arm with her hand, resting her head on his shoulder. She still felt a little weak from the drugs, she used Bucky as her balance.  
“How’re you feeling?” Bucky said after kissing her forehead.   
“My head hurts a little bit, just a head ache though.” Delilah said, her mouth was covered by a light scarf.  
“Well I have you if you need anything.” Bucky said, rubbing her hand with his.  
The ringing on the phone finally stopped for Steve, Sharon answered.  
“Hello?” She said in a somewhat confused voice. Steve wasn’t surprised, not everyone gets phone calls from China.   
“Sharon..! It’s Steve.” He said back, quickly but quietly.  
“Steve, what are you doing in China? Are you ok?” Sharon questioned, she was relieved to hear his voice.  
“It’s a long story, I’m sorry for not being with you.” Steve said.  
“Where are you exactly in China? We’ll come get you.”   
“Uh, one minute.” Steve said as he looked to Marie.  
“What part are we-“  
“We gotta go.” Marie said as she looked to a group of familiar thugs that was getting closer to them. “It’s not safe here.”  
“They’re at where we entered, how’ll we get out?” Delilah asked.  
“Fuck……” Marie sighed as she examined their surroundings. “We can cut through that building there.”  
“Sharon, I’ll call you back as soon as I can.” Steve said before quickly hanging up the phone and hurrying away with the group.  
They entered the building; it was a mall that contained even more people than the streets did. They walked deep into a crowd, keeping their eyes on each other and Marie, who was leading them.  
Marie quickly glanced behind them and saw more thugs, they were close to them. She quickly brought them to a quiet area, but it wasn’t very safe.  
“Listen, they know there are four of us so we shouldn’t be moving in fours. Two of us will have to go one way and two the other.” Marie said to them.   
“I’ll stay with Delilah.” Bucky said instantly. “She’s not feeling good and I can see an exit from here, I can get her out quickly.”  
“But what after that?” Delilah said looking at Bucky.  
“Once you get out, sneak back to where the car is but don’t stand right by it. Keep hidden and Steve and I will show up eventually.” Marie said as she adjusted her hood and jacket.  
“Be careful.” Delilah said as her and Bucky started to move to the exit.  
“You too.” Marie replied as she watched her friend sneak away.  
“Now what about us?” Steve asked.  
“We can either try our best to get out the way we came in, which isn’t a good idea, or we can go out the furthest exit. Up to you blondie.” Marie said, looking at Steve.   
He sighed. “The long way it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter due to me not having enough time to add on. I haven't updated in a long time since I took a break, so I really just wanted to get something rather than nothing out there for the people who enjoy this series. Please let me know your thoughts in the comments.


	12. Fury.

Once Delilah and Bucky exited safely, they kept to the edges of the treeline that circled the area to stay hidden. Bucky remained close to Delilah, holding her hand with a good grip. It wasn’t very long for them to get to the car; both were moving their legs pretty quickly for being sneaky.  
“Wait.” Bucky pushed them back against the wall. He looked over the corner and saw the car but saw a couple of thugs as well.  
“I can see two guys by the car, they’re pretty close and there might be more we can’t see.” Bucky said quietly, looking down to her dark eyes.  
Bucky pressed his back against the edge of the wall, peeking to the men occasionally to keep them safe. He listened closely and heard the two men start communicating; he had no clue what they were saying. One of them got close to the car and looked inside the window; he began pointing inside as the other man got closer.  
Delilah bent down and looked to the thugs who were looking around and at the car. “What’re we going to do now, just wait?” She said before pulling back.  
Bucky began to think of their options and continuously checked on the thugs.   
“We can take them, Bucky. You’ve been a soldier and I’m a wrestler.” Delilah said, putting her hand on his cheek to turn his attention to her.  
“I know, but you said you’re not feeling good.” Bucky said.  
“I’m well enough to put one to sleep.” Delilah said confidently, Bucky smirked at her tone as he found it attractive.  
“Alright, if there’s more over there just take cover once you get one out, I’ll get the other.” Bucky said before pulling Delilah in for a kiss. He stopped, leaving her inches away from his lips. “Be careful and let me know if you need help.” He commanded, looking to her eyes, she smiled.  
“I will, and so will you.” She said back before kissing him, he of course kissed her back.  
They knelt down and crept to the parking lot, using the parked cars as cover. They stayed quiet as they quickly moved closer and closer to the targets. As they came to a stop closing in on the thugs, they looked to each other.  
Bucky looked at Delilah and mouthed the words ‘there are no more’.   
Delilah nodded and mouthed ‘let’s be quick’.  
They got as close as possible. Delilah was first to make her move, she grabbed the man from behind, putting her arm around his neck and pressing his head into it. She was taking the air away from him and used her legs to knock his down. Once Bucky saw Delilah taking one thug out, he got to the other, spun him around and punched him square in the head. Both thugs were passed out on the ground.  
“Good job.” Bucky said to Delilah as he dragged the thugs away to the bushes.  
“You too.” Delilah said with a small smile as he returned to her.  
They got to the car and check all over for tracking devices or damages done to it. So far, they hadn’t found anything but they kept their guard up.   
Delilah looked into the car. “I hope Steve and Marie get here soon so we can get back to her place.” She said with a sigh.  
“I’m sure they won’t be long, just be patient.” Bucky said as he walked to Delilah and leaned against the car.  
-15 Minutes Later-  
Bucky and Delilah were sitting against the car, waiting for their friends to arrive. Delilah was worried and wasn’t afraid to show it, but Bucky kept his feelings to himself, though he was worried as well. As time went by, the heard footsteps and became alerted. Bucky slowly moved up and looked through the windows, he felt relieved once he saw Steve and Marie’s faces.  
Bucky stood up and helped Delilah to her feet as their friends got closer.  
“Sorry we took so long, we wanted to be careful.” Steve said, making his way to the car with Marie beside him.  
“I lost my scarf just before the exit but there were too many guys around for me to just go right through them, I had to buy a new one, but at least we made it back.” Marie said before unlocking the car. “Everybody in, who knows what’ll happen next if we stay here.”  
They all got inside the car and Marie drove away from the area quickly and towards her home. She took a short cut and got them to the cottage in no time. Steve sat in the passenger’s seat and was half asleep; the side effects were starting to hit him. As Marie drove into the driveway, she suddenly brought the car to a halt, waking Steve up.  
In the drive way was a helicopter, and a women with blonde hair came out form the house, that didn’t sit well with Marie.   
She opened up the car door and got out with her hands on her hips. “What the hell is this? Who the hell are you? Get away from my house!” Marie yelled as the others got out of the car.  
“Steve!” Called the blonde haired women, it was Sharon Carter.   
“Oh thank god.” Steve said as the women ran into his arms, he met her half way and held her.  
Marie looked back to Bucky and Delilah with a confused, yet still angry, face.  
“That’s his girlfriend.” Delilah said as Bucky walked her to Marie.  
“Ok cool but she needs to get her damn helicopter off my property, like now.” Marie said as she looked to Delilah.  
As Steve and Sharon let each other go, more people came out of the house. Steve looked and his eyes widened, it was Nick Fury with Natasha and Shield agents following behind him.  
“Fury.” Steve said as he looked at him.  
“Nice to see you too Steve, I see you’ve been busy.” Nick said as he walked down the stairs of the front of the cottage.  
“Get away from my house please!” Marie said as she took a step forwards.  
“Ms. Jayden, we apologize for intruding, but I’m sure you know that we were looking for somebody important.” Nick said to Marie calmly.  
“Yeah, I get it, but that doesn’t give you any rights to break into my home. Don’t think I didn’t notice my now broken front door.” Marie said as she approached Nick.  
“We’ll fix that for you, Ms. Jayden.” Nick assured her as she began to calm down.  
“Alright, but I won’t say thank you until it’s good as new.”  
“We understand.” Nick said before looking to the distance behind Marie, he saw Bucky with Delilah secured beside him. “I didn’t think I’d see him here.”  
“We managed to fix him up, he can control himself now.” Steve said, protecting his friend.  
“I’ll believe that when I see it.” Nick said after turning his attention back to Marie. “May we speak inside your home? It’s probably safer inside considering what I’ve heard about this town.”  
“Sure, not like you had to ask my permission anyways.” Marie said in a sarcastic tone before leading them all inside the cottage.  
They all walked in and got settled in the living room. Bucky remained standing behind where Delilah sat. Steve began explaining what had happened in full detail to the small group. Bucky didn’t pay much attention considering that he witnessed it, he kept looking at the Shield members. He was well aware that he wasn’t the favourite in the room right now; he occasionally caught one of the agents watching him. It made him feel like dirt, but he grew to become irritated once he noticed Natasha glaring at Delilah who didn’t see it.  
Bucky had mixed feelings about Natasha. He remembered training her, he remembered his old feelings for her, but that was then, this is now. Bucky looked at Natasha as a friend, Natasha didn’t hide that she wanted to be more than that. He remembered their small fling back in Russia, but there were too many pieces missing to make a full picture for them. Bucky cares for Natasha, but not enough to love her. He had moved on and found somebody new, he never thought he would find someone from this century to love him, to understand him.  
“Now, Ms. Moore, from what I’ve been told, you’re linked to Hydra?” Nick questioned Delilah.  
She narrowed her eyebrows, “From what you’ve heard?” she questioned back. Delilah knew that some of the avengers weren’t fond of her, but she didn’t think they’d talk behind her back.  
“I’ll take that as a yes.” Nick said, looking away and glancing at Natasha, he had gotten most of his information of Delilah from her.  
“Listen, I only found out recently what secrets were in my family.” She said, crossing her arms.   
Nick looked back at her, and then nodded at one of his agents. “I’m sorry Ms. Moore, but either way, we’re gonna have to take you in.” He said as the agent took a step forwards.  
“You’re arresting her?” Marie asked, watching the agent carefully.  
“We don’t know what the truth is, the nicest thing we can do is arrest her.” Natasha said. Bucky began to feel anger building inside of him. The agent took out a pair of handcuffs.  
“Fury, is this really necessary?” Steve said, looking at Nick. “I don’t think we’re dealing with danger here.”  
“We may not be, but we have to be sure, you understand that Steve.” Nick said, ushering the agent to cuff Delilah up.  
“You’re not touching her.” Bucky said as he stepped in front of the agent, blocking him from getting to Delilah.  
“Anything you want to know I’ll tell you now, you don’t have to arrest me to get answers!” Delilah said as the room became more alive. Anyone who was sitting was now standing up in defense.  
Two other agents pulled out guns and pointed them to Delilah and Marie. The two girls stood in shock and fear.  
“Nick, call them off!” Steve demanded.  
“I can’t do that, Steve.”   
“This isn’t going to end well if you point guns, Nick, call them off.” Steve said, trying to convince Fury.  
“Ah, just in time for the party to start.” Said a voice entering the room. It was Takashi. “Marie, you took my guests away, why?”  
“They aren’t yours to keep.” Marie said as she glared at him. There was a crowd of his thugs following in behind him; their guns were more powerful than Shields.  
“They were in my territory, they indeed belong to me. Well, except for the girl, she belongs with Hydra.” Takashi said with a shrug.  
“This isn’t your property.” Natasha said, slowly moving away from Takashi.  
“It’s not yours either.” He said with a grin.  
“No, it’s mine, and I’m gonna ask all of you to get the fuck out!” Marie said in a serious tone.   
The room was silent, guns pointed at every person. Marie and Delilah were defenseless and uncomfortable. But all of the sudden, the silence was broken by someone’s phone ringing, it was Sharon’s.  
“Answer it.” Nick said, she obeyed.  
“Hello?” Sharon said into the phone, the room was quiet enough for everyone to hear who was on the other side.  
“Yeah, Sharon, we’re having some trouble with Troy. He hasn’t stopped yelling and banging in his cellar.” Said the voice, it was Wanda.  
“You arrested my brother!?” Delilah yelled, she was furious.   
“You arrested the second heir! How dare you! I knew we should have kept him here.” Takashi said, looking down in guilt.  
“What are you talking about?” Delilah questioned, looking to Takashi with wide eyes.  
“Your brother, Troy. He has been working with us since he was 16. He was the only one who knew of Hydra along with your father.” Takashi said.   
Delilah grew weak. “No….That can’t….” Her body fell limp onto the floor, she had fainted.


	13. An Army of Murderers

Bucky sat slouched in an uncomfortable chair. He was tired, but couldn’t leave his girl alone right now. Delilah was out like a light; she had fainted and hadn’t woken up yet. Shield brought them to New York and put her in a hospital room, Bucky didn’t know where they brought Marie, but he hoped she was with Troy so he could calm down. He held onto Delilah’s cool hand and rubbed his thump over her knuckled every now and then. He knew she would be fine, possibly have a bruise from hitting the floor so hard, but he still was anxious for her. The nurse that checked her over said that Delilah probably fainted due to stress, Bucky didn’t bother arguing. He knew the nights were hard for her to sleep through, her entire world had been shifted into an unfamiliar atmosphere and it scared her.  
About an hour ago, Steve walked into the room to check on them both. Bucky was happy that Steve had found trust in Delilah. He didn’t want to ditch his best friend, but he didn’t want to let people bash his best girl. Bucky fought in many battles though his life, but that day in Stark’s tower when he yelled at Steve and left with Delilah was a moment he hated. He knew Steve was protective over him and he understood why, he just wished Steve would stop and listen before pointing fingers.  
As Bucky’s eyes began to close and his vision started to fade, he felt Delilah’s hand move in his. His eyes opened up and he sat straight in his chair, looking at Delilah as she returned to the world.  
She rubbed her eyes with her free hand slowly. “Bucky?..”  
He smiled and moved closer to her, “How’d you know? You haven’t even looked at me yet.”  
“Your hands have touched me many times, Bucky.” Delilah said with a small smile, Bucky smirked.  
She turned her head carefully, looking to his crystal eyes. “New York?”  
“Yup.” Bucky said, gazing back into hers.  
She sighed, “I was enjoying China.”  
“The scenery was beautiful. Maybe we’ll go back one day.” Bucky said before bringing her hand to his lips and kissing her gently.  
Delilah stayed silent for a bit, collecting her thoughts and questions. “Where’s my brother? Where’s Marie?”  
“I don’t know, I got separated from Marie on the plane here. I just stayed with you the entire time, I’m sorry.” Bucky said, looking away.  
“No, its fine, Marie can handle herself pretty nicely. I just need to talk to Troy.” Delilah said as she adjusted position.  
“We’ll find them as soon as you’re good enough to walk. The nurse said you fainted from stress.”  
“Yeah, probably, there was just so much going on… What happened after I was out?”  
“A riot, pretty much. Takashi’s group went mad, Shield fought back, to sum it all up Marie’s house was trashed by the time we took off.” Bucky said, remembering the sound of the first bullet.  
“Oh my gosh… I made my best friend homeless.” Delilah said as she sat up, she began to panic.   
“Delilah, calm down, this isn’t good for you.” Bucky said as he put a hand on her shoulder, lightly pushing her back down.  
“How can I calm down? My brother’s been arrested, Marie’s homeless, Shield wants me arrested, Hydra wants me to be their Queen…My life is pretty fucked right now.” Delilah said as she took her hand away from Bucky and used it along with her other one to hide her face.  
“I know this is all tough, you’ve gone through a lot of shitty things the past few days, but we’ll make it alright again. That’s a promise.” Bucky said as he stood up and hovered over Delilah. He moved her hands away and kissed her gently on the lips. “I love you.”  
She smiled slightly and looked up at Bucky, “I love you too.”  
-One Hour Later-  
After Delilah had her time to wake up and freshen up, Bucky and her left the medical room and made their way to where the rest of the Avengers were. They entered the room side by side and saw Steve first sitting in a chair, across from him was Sam. Wanda was by the window and Tony was by the kitchen.  
Delilah walked to where Steve was, “Steve?”  
“Oh, glad to see you’re awake.” Steve greeted.  
“Can I see my brother?” She asked, holding back her emotions.  
Steve looked around the room, making sure no one else was paying attention. “Come on.” He said as he stood up and walked Bucky and Delilah through a corridor and down a flight of stairs. Everything looked to be very futuristic to Delilah; she wasn’t used to this surrounding.   
Steve opened up a door and held it open for Delilah to enter. She stepped inside the area and instantly saw Marie sitting in what looked to be a jail cell. She rushed over and Marie pushed herself off of the concrete floor when she saw her friend. They met each other, but were separated by thick, steel bars.  
“Are you alright?” Delilah asked, holding onto the bars.  
“Oh you know, if feel the same way anyone else would when they’ve just been arrested. How are you feeling? You hit that floor pretty damn hard.” Marie said, leaning her forearms onto the bars.  
“I’m better. Listen, Bucky told me what happened to your place..”  
“Hush…” Marie interrupted “don’t worry it. It’s not like I was going to live there forever.”   
Delilah nodded before remembering her brother, “Have you seen Troy?”  
Marie shook her head. “No, well I mean I might’ve seen him, I only saw someone from behind who had Troy’s hair. It probably was him, but he was being taken out of a different cell as I was being brought in.” She said, playing with her fiery hair.  
“Steve.” Delilah said, looking back at him.  
“They want you to talk to him. Troy’s alone right now, but being monitored. I think Fury might have changed his mind about you, but he’s suspicious of your brother… frankly, we all are a little.” Steve said, trying not to offend Delilah.  
“Go, you need him just as much as he needs you. Get some answers and let them know I sure as hell am not sleeping in a cellar.” Marie said as she put her hand on Delilah’s. “Good luck.”  
“I’ll be back to see you soon, I promise.” Delilah bit her friend farewell before following Steve to another room with Bucky.  
They entered a room filled with agents, including Sharon Carter. There were long windows on a wall that showed Troy sitting by a desk on a chair in the center of a white room. There was a chair across from him, Delilah assumed that chair was for her or whoever was/will talk to him.  
“Delilah, right? Are you ok with going in and asking your brother a few questions for us? He hasn’t been speaking to anybody.” Sharon said as she stood beside Steve.  
Delilah felt her blood burn, anger burned into her like wax to skin. Troy looked like a caged animal, it infuriated Delilah extremely. She ignored Sharon and walked to the door that lead her to Troy.  
She took a deep breath before opening the door carefully. She felt nervous, but also upset and confused. She remembered what Takashi had told her, but preyed that it wasn’t true. Troy’s hands were handcuffed down to the table, he didn’t bother looking up to see who had entered and Delilah couldn’t blame him. She could only imagine the amount of people who tried to gut things out of him.   
She closed the door behind her, walked slowly to Troy and sat in the chair across from him. The window looked to be a mirror now, but she could feel eyes looking at them.   
“Troy….” She said under her breath, trying to keep her tears away.   
Troy looked up as soon as he heard her voice, his eyes were tinted a light red. “Delilah…!”  
“I didn’t think I’d ever see you like this.” She said, looking at his chained hands.  
“Neither did I.” He said back. “Where have you been? What’s been going on?”  
Delilah looked away, she knew what Shield wanted her to do, and they wanted her to question him about Hydra. But she deeply wanted to just break him free and run back to Canada.  
“Troy, the past few days have been hectic for both you and I.” She said before looking back to him. “I was in Australia as you know, then I was kidnapped with Bucky and we were brought to China. We were drugged, Steve tried to help us but that didn’t work out too well. But thankfully, Marie showed up just in time and saved us.”  
Troy listened closely to her; this was the best form of entertainment he had gotten for a while.   
“The people who kidnapped us were with a group known as Hydra…” She caught Troy look away. “… They said things to be that I didn’t want to believe…”  
Troy had lost eye contact with Delilah, he knew exactly what she was talking about and she knew that. Her emotions began to overpower her second by second.  
“Troy, we’ve always been honest with each other. We’re in this together and you know that.” She said, watching him. “Don’t change that now, tell me what’s up.”  
The room was silent for a minute or two. Delilah didn’t mind, she needed that time to gather herself again anyways. The last thing she wanted was for people she didn’t trust to see her weaken and cry.  
Troy decided to finally break the silence. “Before dad died, I snuck into his office, found a bunch of stuff I shouldn’t have. He caught me and made me promise to keep quiet; he told me his fortune would be ours if I helped him.” Troy looked up to the bright ceiling to keep his tears back. “I helped Hydra in every way that I could since dad died…”  
“Troy….” Delilah wept as tears ran down her cheeks; she couldn’t hold anything back now. Hydra was responsible for millions of deaths, thinking that her brother, the only remainder of her family, knew about this felt like a rusty knife twisting in her heart.  
“It was for dad…!... I just wanted to make him proud. I didn’t know they’d come after you like that.” Troy said as tears escaped his eyes as well.  
“So what, you’re their king right now? You tell them what to do and sometimes they do it? Sometimes. Troy do you even realize how dangerous this is?” Delilah asked, wiping a few tears away with her sleeve.  
“I know it is, but if I let it go, it could be even more dangerous for others.” Troy said, looking at his sister. “Dad wanted this for us, we can own this all together.”  
“Troy..!” Delilah said in shock.  
“Listen to me, all those times dad was gone for work, well he was working, working to build us an army.” Troy said, he had stopped crying.  
“Dad was gone trying to kill people. He left us alone with mom and the babysitter and you think he actually worked for our futures?” Delilah argues, standing up from her chair.  
“He was working for our futures. He wanted the best for us..”  
“So he gave us an army of murderers? He gave us a place in the kingdom, is that what you think this is? Dad didn’t care.”  
“Just because you didn’t have a close relationship with him doesn’t mean I didn’t.” Troy said, silencing them both.  
On the other side of the wall, everyone was silent as well. Many felt as if they were intruding something personal, in which they were. Bucky felt Delilah’s heart throb just by looking at her face.   
“Troy, I don’t know what other secrets you’ve hidden from me, I don’t even know what’s the truth anymore, but I will not let you anywhere near Hydra.” Delilah said before turning around and stepping toward the door.  
“Delilah, dad’s life created this, it’ll fall without us!” Troy yelled, watching her.  
“That’s exactly what they’ll do, Troy.” She said as she put her hand on the door handle. “I’ll see what help I can get you, but I don’t know when I’ll see you again.” She opened up the door and left her brother in the room. He was alone again, but millions of thoughts were shooting through his head.  
Once Delilah left the room, she went straight for the door. No one said anything to her, they just let her go, other than Bucky who exited with her. Delilah was walking quickly and silently, with no real idea of where she was going, she just couldn’t stop. Bucky tried to keep up with her but found it hard to.  
“Delilah, slow down.” He said, but she didn’t listen.   
“Delilah, stop.” He said as he put a hand on her shoulder, making her slow down a bit.  
“I can’t do this…” She said as she suddenly stopped. Bucky pulled her into him and felt her body trembling against his.  
He started to hear her weeping and crying in his chest. He brushed her hair slowly and held tightly.  
“Just breathe... I’m here for you….” He whispered as she cried more. He kissed her head and rubbed her back in circular motions.  
They stood together in an empty hallway, holding onto each other and not letting go any time soon. All Bucky wanted was to give Delilah happiness again, but he didn’t know how.


	14. I Had No Idea

One week had passed since Delilah’s talk with Troy and things had changed quite a bit. Marie was questioned twice, but was released shortly after and was given a room to stay in. Delilah moved the small amount of things she had in with Bucky, they are now living together. Steve had been quieter around others, and so was Sharon. It was obvious that there was trouble in paradise for the couple. Bucky tried to talk to Steve, but as usual, he told him he didn’t want to talk about it. Troy was given a more comfortable space to live in due to Delilah’s wishes and Shield not wanting trouble. Delilah hadn’t spoken to him in a while, but she did check up on him through security cameras. She didn’t know how to talk to him, she didn’t know if she even trusted him like she did before. Bucky tried his best to keep her mind off of Troy, but it was a challenge to do so. Delilah’s social anxiety had kicked in, so every time Bucky tried to take her out somewhere, she would rather stay home.  
It was Delilah’s birthday, and since she had been keeping to herself, no one knew except for Marie and Troy. She woke up around nine a.m.; Bucky was still fast asleep in his bed. She pushed herself out slowly so she didn’t wake him, and went to the kitchen. She took out a few supplies and began to cook breakfast for herself and Bucky.  
Around thirty minutes later, Delilah had just finished the food as Bucky woke up. Bucky washed his face in the bathroom before coming out to see his lover. He smiled once he saw her; she was putting the food onto a plate. Once she finished, she turned herself around and made eye contact with Bucky, making her blush slightly.  
Bucky walked to his girlfriend and stopped just inches away from her. He lifted her chin up to look down at her untouched face.  
“Morning, beautiful.” Bucky said quietly, his voice sounded raw since he just got up. He leaned down and slowly kissed Delilah’s lips.  
Once their lips separated from the soft kiss, Delilah smiled as her cheeks turned a more pigmented shade of red. “Do you have to make everything so sexual?” She asked, giggling slightly.  
Bucky smiled back, “Oh come on, all I did was kiss you.” He said as he rested his hands on her hips.  
“Don’t think I didn’t feel your tongue before you pulled away.” She said, crossing her arms.  
“Alright fine… But how can I resist?” Bucky said, mumbling the last few words as he got in closer to her and nuzzled her neck playfully.  
Delilah bit her lower lip as she smiled. She could feel him leaving tiny kisses on the side of her neck as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
“I love you so much.” Bucky said as he pulled back, but not by a lot. He remained inches from away as he gazed into her eyes with a small smile.  
“I love you too.” She said back before kissing his cheek. “I made us food.”  
“I know, it smells nice.” Bucky said as he let her go and looked to his breakfast.  
Delilah picked up her plate and utensils before walking to the couch and sitting down. Bucky followed her with his food and sat next to her. They both dug in to their food and enjoyed each other’s company. It wasn’t long before they both had their plates empty. Delilah wasn’t a fan of cooking, so when she did, she made sure it was right, but won’t make a lot. Bucky had more knowledge cooking wise, but hadn’t gotten the chance to make anything for her yet. But he wasn’t counting down the days till he could; he only knew a little bit more than Delilah.   
Bucky picked up their plates, went back to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Delilah sat on the couch, thinking.  
“So, what should we do today?” Bucky asked as he looked back at her.  
“Doesn’t Shield decide that for us?” She asked back, Bucky sighed but knew what she meant. Ever since Delilah last talked with Troy, they began running different tests on Delilah and Marie, even giving them tasks to do. It took up most of their day and Delilah couldn’t stand it, but Marie was just glad she wasn’t living in a cellar.  
“Delilah, baby…” Bucky said as he walked back to the couch, kneeling down in front of her. “I’ve told you before; if you get sick of this we can just go. We don’t have to worry about anything-“  
“But I do, Bucky. If I leave with you I leave my brother in the hands of people I don’t trust along with my best friend and yours.” She said, looking at him. “We don’t really have a second option right now.”  
Bucky sighed and looked down; he didn’t know what else he could do for her.  
She reached her hand out and placed it on his cheek. “Don’t worry about it, Bucky. It could be worse.” She said as she caressed his cheek with her thumb.  
As Bucky looked back up at her with a small smile, his cell phone began to ring from his bedroom. He sighed as he stood up and followed the ringing. He picked it up from his side table and saw it was Steve calling.  
He pressed ‘talk’ “Hello?”  
“Hey Bucky, I didn’t know if you’d be awake or not.” Steve greeted.  
“Yeah, I just finished breakfast with Delilah.”  
“That’s good, I was just talking to Fury, and he wants to speak to Delilah today.”  
“Suddenly I don’t want to bring her there.”  
Steve sighed. “Bucky, it won’t be long; you know they just want to know as much as they can.”  
“They spoke to her four days ago and she told them everything.” Bucky argued.  
“I know, but it’s only Fury who wants to speak with her today, alone.”   
“I don’t like that.”  
“Bucky, she’s her own woman; you’re not in charge of her.”  
“No but I will protect her when I feel it’s necessary.” Bucky said as he felt Delilah’s hand touch his bare shoulder. He turned around to face her but she took his phone out of his hands, Bucky let her.  
“Steve, who’ll I be talking to today?” Delilah asked into the phone, Bucky sat down on the bed and watched her talk.  
“Fury, just Fury. No agents or bodyguards.” Steve answered.  
“Can Bucky wait outside wherever we speak?”   
“I don’t think he’ll have a problem with that. But if he does, Marie hasn’t had anyone to talk to in her spare time.”  
“Ok, thanks, we’ll be there soon.”  
“No problem.”  
Delilah hung up the phone and put it back on the side table. Bucky watched her and by the look on his face, he wasn’t impressed.   
“I could’ve gotten you out of that.” Buck said to her.  
“Oh Bucky…” She said as she pushed his back onto the bed and climbed on top of him. “You could’ve, but shouldn’t.”  
Delilah laid her body onto his, her head resting over his heart. Bucky let her and wrapped his arms around her back, holding her like a teddy bear.  
“I forgot to tell you something earlier.” She said, looking up at him.  
He looked back at her, “What is it?”  
“It’s my birthday today.”   
“Your birthday… really?” Bucky said as his eyes widened slightly.  
She giggled at his panicked reaction. “Don’t worry babe, I never told you when my birthday was so how should you know?”  
“I know, but still. I had no idea.”  
“It’s ok, just promise me you’ll give me some form of a gift later.” She said as a small smirk appeared on her face, she moved one of her hands to the rim of his briefs. “Any gift.”   
Bucky’s cheeks were now tinted pink as he smirked back at her. Delilah giggled before rolling herself off of him. She pushed herself off of the bed and walked to the closet where their clothes were divided in the center, the right side was Delilah’s and left was Bucky’s.   
Delilah only had a few outfits; she didn’t have much time to go shopping. A day or two after she spoke with Troy and Shield had learned more about Marie, they let her go for a few hours, so the two best friends went shopping. Delilah pulled out her usual clothes, a pair of jeans and a plain t shirt. She changed out of her sleepwear, which consisted of her panties and a loose shirt, and got dressed for the day. As she did so, Bucky grabbed his clothes and got dressed as well.  
“I’m ready to go when you are.” Delilah said as she sat on the bed, watching Bucky put on a dark blue t shirt.  
Bucky put on his jacket and handed Delilah hers. “Let’s get going so we can get out of there fast. Maybe we can get Marie out of there and she can celebrate your birthday with us.”  
“I’d like that a lot, but I don’t know if Shield will let her go, there have her on a pretty good lockdown.” She replied as she put her jacket on and stood up. She and Bucky began to walk to the exit together.  
“We can find a way if they say no.” Bucky said with a small smirk as he opened up the door for Delilah.  
“You can be so bad and it’s so attractive.” She said with a grin before kissing him and exiting their apartment.  
The couple got to Shield’s headquarters and went to see Marie first. But as they tried to get to her, Fury interrupted them and took Delilah to his office, where he was to ‘interview’ her. Bucky waited outside of the office and Steve eventually found him and kept him company.  
“How long has she been in there?” Steve said as he joined his friend.  
“About ten minutes.” Bucky said as he looked to the clock on the wall.  
“Oh.” Steve replied awkwardly, which caught Bucky’s attention. Steve wasn’t one to be socially awkward, especially around his best friend.  
A few moments passed of Steve looking at the ground and Bucky watching him with a confused face.  
Bucky finally broke the silence. “Alright, what’s up?” Bucky asked as he turned to fully face Steve.  
“What?” Steve asked back, acting confused.  
“Don’t play dumb, I know you Steve. Somethings bugging you and you’d be an idiot not to tell me what it is. And I know you want to because you’re never this awkward.” Bucky said, putting his hands it his coat pockets.  
Steve sighed and looked the opposite way of where Bucky was. “It’s just Sharon the past few days… Things just feel different, she’s been stressed out from work and I try to get her to relax but it’s no use.”  
Bucky looked at Steve, he knew that wasn’t the entire story. “Is that is?”  
It took him a few seconds, but Steve answered by shaking his head.  
“Alright, then tell me.”   
“We’re on a break..”  
Bucky was shocked but didn’t show it, he could see clearly that Steve felt upset about his current situation.  
“Well I don’t really know how to respond to that..-“ Bucky said before the door that led to Fury’s office opened and out stepped Delilah.  
Once she saw the looks on Steve and Bucky’s faces, Delilah felt as if she had walked in at the wrong time. “Is everything ok?” She asked as she approached them.  
“Everything’s fine, I’ll see you two later.” Steve said before pushing himself off of the wall he was leaning on with Bucky and leaving the couple alone.  
“Did I do something wrong?” Delilah asked as Bucky looked over at her.  
“No, he and Sharon are on a ‘break’.” Bucky said back as he sighed.  
“Really?” Delilah asked and Bucky nodded. “That sucks.”   
“I know. Anyways, what happened in there?” Bucky asked.  
“Not much, he just wanted to know more about my ‘skills’… my wrestling and fighting experience.” Delilah said as they began to walk together.  
“Nothing you didn’t feel comfortable talking about?”  
“Calm down tough guy, everything went fine.” Delilah said with a chuckle as she held Bucky’s hand. “So now we have the rest of the day free, reminder it is my birthday, so I’d like to go get some more clothes…?” She said as she looked at him with her best ‘puppy dog’ face.  
“Please don’t make that face again and I’ll go wherever you’d like.” Bucky said, glancing down at her.  
“Deal, but we need to be back here later to see Marie.”  
“To see me?” Marie said as she came up from behind them with a smile. “Happy birthday girlie. Hi Bucky.”  
“Hi Marie.” Bucky said.  
“Thanks, and we need to talk quickly. We wanna get you out of here for tonight.”  
“Done, I’m down, it sucks here, every wall is a different shade of grey and that makes me want to cry.” Marie said, nodding.  
“We need to be careful because you obviously aren’t allowed out here by yourself yet.”  
“I just got my phone back last night, I can call you once I think everyone’s out.”  
“Sounds like a plan, we’re heading out right now so we’ll see you later.” Delilah said with a smile.  
“I’m excited as fuck, see you two later.” Marie said before departing with the couple.  
Delilah had a smile on her face and that made Bucky smile at her.  
“What exactly are we going to do with Marie later?” Bucky asked.  
“We’ll figure something out; we can talk about it while I’m shopping for something nice.” Delilah said as they reached the exit.  
They then went shopping for a few hours and had fun bonding, but it was getting closer to when they had to break Marie out.


	15. Happy Birthday Babe

Delilah and Bucky crept into the moonlit headquarters of Shield, moving quickly and quietly. Marie was waiting outside of her bedroom; she had managed to keep the door open so the agents of Shield couldn’t lock her in for the night like they usually do. The couple got closer and closer to her room and finally, Marie saw them turn the corner.  
“Took you two long enough.” She whispered as she quickly joined them.  
“Now we just need to get out.” Delilah said as she looked back the way they came.  
“There’s actually a door down this hallway, we can get out through there but we need to be quick because if it’s open for too long an alarm will sound and we’ll be screwed.” Marie said as she pointed down the gray hall.  
“It’ll be quicker than going back.” Bucky said, looking to Delilah for a decision to be made.  
“You’re right, and we are quick so we should be fine.” Delilah replied before they all walked to the red exit door.  
Once they were all standing by the door, Delilah read the warning note that was hung up on it. It stated that if the door was held open for more than ten seconds that an alarm would sound and the entire building would lock down.  
Delilah looked to Marie and Bucky, “Ok, we have to be quick about this, we have ten seconds to get out-“  
“To get out?”   
Bucky, Marie and Delilah jumped at the sound of a voice coming from behind them but once they all turned around to see who it was; they felt at ease, sort of.  
“Damnit Steve, what’re you doing here?” Bucky said as Steve came into the light, showing his face.  
“I was just checking around before I was going to go home, but this looks interesting considering you’re sneaking Marie out.” Steve said, crossing his muscular arms.  
“Steve, please don’t say anything?” Delilah begged.  
“What’s stopping me?” Steve said back.  
“We’re your friends and…..it’s my birthday and I was hoping to celebrate a bit.” Delilah confessed, and then sighed.  
Steve didn’t want to be the buzzkill, but he also didn’t want to disobey rules, so he just stood in silence.  
“Oh c’mon Rogers, come with us, you look like you could use some fun and excitement in your life.” Marie said with a smirk.  
“You shouldn’t be doing this..” Steve said, though he felt a small feeling inside of him that made him want to join them.  
“Steve we would’ve done the same thing.” Bucky said as he put a hand on Steve’s shoulder.  
Steve was silent once again, thinking of what to do. Bucky was right though, Steve and him were a little rebellious back in their day. Marie was right about needing fun and excitement, especially at a time like this.   
Steve sighed “Ok fine, but Marie you have to get back here before morning unless you want to get in trouble.”  
“What would they do, lock me in jail again?” Marie said with a smile, Steve tried to hid is smile and excitement but failed and smiled back.  
The group successfully snuck out of Shield’s headquarters and made their way through the quieter part of the city. The streets were completely free of people and silent, it was perfect. The street lights lit up their path as they all walked down the sidewalk together. They had picked a few cans of beer for Marie and Delilah since they were the only two who would actually get something out of it. But eventually, the sidewalk came to an end. It stopped at what looked to be an indoor public pool. And of course, Marie convinced Steve, Bucky and Delilah to sneak into it.  
Bucky managed to find an open window to climb through; Marie was leading them so she managed to find the lights quickly and turned them on. Steve looked around the room for cameras and found none, they were safe.  
“So, now what’re we supposed to do?” Steve asked as he joined his friends again.  
Marie finished taking a sip from her beer before answering. “It’s a pool, so let’s swim.”   
“In what?” Steve questioned again.  
“In whatever you’re comfortable in, Steve. Now stop being such a downer, I’d give you a sip of my beer but I don’t think that’d help..” Marie said as she put her beer down and began to remove her shirt.  
“I’m game if you are.” Delilah said as she put hers down as well and unbuttoned her pants.   
Bucky and Steve stood in silence, Steve felt slightly uncomfortable seeing his best friend’s girlfriend half naked, but Bucky felt completely fine. Marie jumped into the water and Delilah followed, making Bucky smile seeing her happy.   
Bucky took his jacket off, then his shirt. “Might as well, it’s her birthday.” He said to Steve as he finished undressing but kept his briefs on.  
Bucky hopped into the pool next and joined the two girls. The smile on Delilah’s face was enough to make Steve feel guilty for not being with them. So he decided to take another chance tonight and do something he wouldn’t normally do.  
Steve removed his clothes, leaving his briefs like Bucky, and jumped in the pool, splashing the others. Once Steve surfaced again, Marie splashed him back with a laugh.  
“There you go, let loose.” Marie said with a smile to Steve, he smiled back.  
-One hour later-  
The group had swum and talked the entire time they were together. Though as they night went on, Delilah and Bucky became more focused on each other rather than everyone, making Steve and Marie spend time together.   
Bucky and Delilah sat in the shallow end of the pool together, talking. Marie and Steve were out of the pool, sitting on the tiled floor with towels wrapped around them.  
“I’m proud of you Rogers. I didn’t think you’d hop in the pool but you did.” Marie said as she dried off her arms with her towel.  
“Thanks, and I’m glad I got in. It would’ve been boring just sitting outside.” Steve said as he looked to Marie. Her hair was still damp from the water, making it look like a deep crimson red.  
“So, how’s life been?” She said as she leaned back onto her elbows, looking up at Steve with a smile.  
“It’s… It’s been alright.” Steve said, his words drifted away.  
“I heard about you and Sharon…” Marie began, Steve looked at her. “Now we don’t have to talk about it, but I’m just letting you know, I wouldn’t tell anyone anything you wouldn’t want me to.”  
“I appreciate that.” Steve said as he breathed out. “So what does that lock on your wrist mean?” He said, looking at the tattoo on her wrist. It was a lock shaped like a heart in black and gray.  
“It actually represents my friendship with Delilah, she has a key on her wrist, I have the lock.” She said as she held out her wrist for Steve to get a better look.  
“It’s nicely done, crisp.” He said as he held her wrist still and examined the small piece of artwork. “Do you have any more?”  
“Yeah, I got a few.” She said as she removed the towel from her body completely. “This one was my first.” She said as she lifted up her wet hair and turned so Steve could see the back of her neck. She had a tuxedo cat tattooed in the center of the back of her neck. “I grew up with that cat, he passed away of old age when I was around fourteen. It really shook me, so I figured I’d get something to remember him.”  
“So you’re a cat person?” Steve said with a smile, Marie turned around and smiled back.  
“I guess you could say that. I’ve never owned a dog, only a cat and a fish… And speaking of fish.” She said as she showed her inner left arm, there was a blue and purple beta fish.   
“And I have one more.” Marie said before unclasping her bra. “Don’t worry, I won’t flash you.” She said with a smirk. She showed him her tattoo of a small black heart and a crescent moon. “This one was just artwork I really liked, so I got it on me forever.”  
“I like this one, it’s simple yet beautiful, and the detail is good.” Steve said, leaning in to get a better look.  
“Someone an artist?” She said, looking over her shoulder at Steve.  
“I like to draw every now and then.” Steve said as he moved his head back.  
“What do you like to draw?” Marie said as she tried to clip her bra back but failed. “Just anything?”  
“Pretty much, I’m not very picky.” Steve said before helping Marie and clipping her bra back together.  
“Thanks.” Marie said as she got comfortable again, but saw Bucky and Delilah walking towards them.  
“I think we’re gonna head out now.” Delilah said once she and Bucky were with Steve and Marie.  
“I’ll take Marie back to the headquarters; you don’t have to worry about it.” Steve said with a smile at Delilah.  
“Thanks Steve, I’ll see you two tomorrow.” Delilah said as she put her clothes back on over her damp undergarments, Bucky did as well.  
“See you! And Bucky, she better not be sore tomorrow.” Marie said with a grin, Bucky rolled his eyes as Delilah blushed and Steve smirked.  
Bucky lifted Delilah up to the window they came in from and got her out safely, and then he got out himself. The couple held each other’s hands and walked down the sidewalk together, Delilah gave Bucky a quick peck on his cheek.  
“Thanks for this; I had a really good night.” She said as Bucky glanced down at her.  
“No problem, I had fun too.” Bucky said as he heard a car coming up from behind them.  
“It’s a taxi, should we just get a ride home?” Delilah asked as she looked back at the yellow taxi.  
“I don’t have any money on me.” Bucky said as he and Delilah came to a stop.  
“I have some on me, excuse me!” Delilah called to the taxi, it pulled up beside them and rolled the window down. “Would you mind giving us a ride?”  
“Of course not, it’s my job. Hop on in.” The taxi driver said as he unlocked the car doors and the couple got inside.  
Within only ten minutes, they were back at Bucky’s apartment. Delilah paid the driver and her and Bucky went up to their flat. Bucky unlocked the door and held it open for Delilah as she entered their room. She walked to the couch and sat down; Bucky joined her after he hung his jacket up. Bucky wrapped an arm around Delilah and she snuggled up to his body.  
Delilah sighed as she looked up at Bucky. “Thanks again for such a nice night.” She said as she pushed herself up and kissed his jaw slowly.  
Bucky looked down at her brown eyes, “Y’know, I still haven’t given you your gift yet.”  
“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” Delilah said with a smirk as they met half way and shared a slow, calm kiss.  
Bucky pulled away just before Delilah was going to go in for more. “Actually, I have something else to give you.” Bucky said as he put his hand in his pocket. “Eyes closed.”  
“Fine, this better be good because I was getting excited about the other gift.” Delilah said as she sat straight and closed her eyes.  
Bucky pulled out a small box that was covered in red, velvet fabric. Bucky took Delilah’s hand in his and put the box in her hand.   
Bucky leaned in and pecked Delilah’s lips, making her blush and smile. “Ok, you can open your eyes.”  
Delilah listened to him and opened her eyes, she looked straight into her hands and her jaw dropped open slightly. “Bucky, this looks expensive.”  
“Just open it.” Bucky said as he smiled at her.  
She opened up the box and inside was a ring. It was a silver band with a dark red gem stone in the center, cut like in a diamond shape.  
Delilah smiled and looked at Bucky. “This is beautiful, Bucky. I love it.” She said as she looked back at the ring.  
“It’s no engagement ring, but I guess you could say it’s my version of a promise ring.” Bucky said as he took the box back and pulled the ring out, but a chain from the box as well. He then took her hand in his and looked into her eyes that were filled with water. “I promise to love you for as long as I live and be with you any second I can be. You’re everything I could as for in a lover and more, I love you so much Delilah.”  
“I love you too Bucky.” Delilah said as she used her free hand to flick an escaping tear away.  
“I know you don’t wear rings often, so I got you this chain to wear the ring as a necklace.” Bucky said as he slid the ring onto the chain and moved closer to Delilah to put it on. She held her hair up as Bucky clipped the necklace onto her.   
She looked down at the necklace and the ring and smiled. “You didn’t have to get me anything, Bucky.”  
“I wanted to, and besides, it looks good with your skin tone.” Bucky said as he pulled Delilah’s legs forwards, making her lay down. Bucky climbed on top of her and kissed her neck playfully, she giggled.   
Bucky pulled away slightly but stayed close to her face. “Happy birthday, babe.” He said as smoothed her cheek with his hand.  
“Thanks.” She said with a smile, holding his face with her hands gently, her eyes were glued to his. “Just.. one more thing?”  
“Anything.”   
“Can we go to the bedroom instead of starting here and ending up in the bedroom?”  
Bucky chuckled and held onto Delilah as he stood up, holding her against his body as he legs wrapped around his hips. He led them into the bedroom and pushed the door closed behind them as he laid her down. Delilah smiled as she watched him remove his shirt and climb back onto her.  
“You’re so handsome.” She said as she passionately kissed Bucky, slowly snaking her tongue into his mouth.  
Delilah wrapped her arms around Bucky’s neck as his hair fell onto her face, their lips still touching. Bucky’s tongue played with hers as he felt one of Delilah’s hands trace his abs and go to his pants. She unbuckled his belt swiftly and slid her hand into his pants and briefs, stroking his member. Bucky held back any noises his body wanted to share, he pulled Delilah’s shirt off and began kissing her chest and breasts. Before Delilah could do anything, Bucky pulled her bra down and began kissing her breasts all over.  
“Mmm.” Delilah moaned as Bucky chose one of her nipples to suck on. She felt his tongue circle around, but also his other hand massage the other breast.  
Delilah kept her hand on his member as he became hard. She could feel his muscles tense up as she played with the tip of his penis. Bucky removed her bra completely, then sat up on his knees and removed her pants as well; she was left in just panties.  
“Now that’s not fair.” She said as she sat up and pulled his pants down. “Someone wants out.” She teased as she rubbed his very visible bulge through his briefs.   
“Someone wants you, bad.” Bucky said, his voice was low. He pushed Delilah back down and rubbed her clit through her panties.   
Delilah moaned and pushed her head back onto the bed.  
“Now you know how it feels.” Bucky said, continuously rubbing her sensitive spot and watching her squirm.   
“Don’t you dare toy with me on my birthday.” Delilah managed to get out, but moaned just after.  
Bucky listened to her command and pulled her panties off, then did the same with his briefs. He rubbed his member up and down as he sat on the back of his legs, his shins touching the bed. He pulled Delilah down to him, her thighs resting on his and her legs spread apart. Bucky put his hands on Delilah’s hips before bringing his member against her entrance. Delilah moved her hand down to his penis and her vagina. She began touching herself, Bucky watched as her face expressed her pleasure. She rubbed her liquids onto Bucky’s penis, acting as if it was lubricant. Bucky moved himself in more and pushed himself inside of her.  
“A-ah, fuck….” Delilah gasped quietly as he made his first thrust.   
Bucky controlled her hips and moved them up and down, this way he didn’t have to thrust as much. She covered her mouth with her hands and arched her back up, giving Bucky more room and control. Bucky bent down and kissed her stomach as he continued moving her body back and forth. He could hear her moans and heavy breathing through her hands. Delilah threw her hands down to the mattress and held onto the bed sheets, this made Bucky go quicker. He picked up pace and heard her moans grow louder and deeper; Bucky also began rubbing her sensitive area again.  
“Oh Bucky..” Delilah moaned as she watched Bucky kiss her stomach, she caressed his cheek with her fingers.  
Bucky played with her even more, hearing his name moaned by her really got him going. He licked her skin slowly as he felt her body tense up. Her gasps and body language was enough for Bucky to know what was going on, she was at her end. Bucky moved up closer and kissed her neck as she came on his penis. Her body clenched as she finished, her eyes were closed but her mouth was open from panting. Bucky lifted her head up and he kissed her slowly, she kissed back but was weak.  
“You’re so good.” Delilah whispered before kissing Bucky’s cheek and neck. Bucky smiled at her compliment and pulled out of her gently, he was still hard.  
Once Delilah noticed he wasn’t really finished, she pushed herself onto her hands and knees and got into the doggy style position. Bucky didn’t say anything and took what he could get out of his weak girlfriend. He moved closer and into a comfortable position before entering himself in her again. Bucky put his hands on her lower back area and began thrusting. Delilah bent down further and went from her hands to her chest on the bed; Bucky had much more space for penetration now. He didn’t want to be long considering how tired Delilah was, but he knew he had to finish somehow. Bucky started going quicker, his thighs smacking her butt as he went quicker. He could hear her whimpers against the bed sheets but couldn’t help but let out a moan as well.  
“Almost.” Bucky stated after a soft moan, he kept his speed not too quick but not very slow.   
Bucky narrowed his eyebrows and squeezed Delilah’s rear without realizing, he released his seed into her body. Delilah moaned as she felt her skin being pulled by Bucky. Bucky pulled out and stopped holding onto Delilah, but he laid her down slowly. Bucky crawled beside Delilah’s limp body and pulled her hair out of her face. He kissed her slowly and ran his hand over her body. Delilah turned to face him completely and pulled a sheet over their body’s.  
Bucky smiled as he looked at the ring he got her rest on her glistening, pale skin. “I love you so much, happy birthday.” He said before kissing her cheek.  
“I love you too Bucky.” She said as she caught her breath, her eyes were fighting to stay open.  
Bucky smiled and gently ran his thumb over her eyelids, making them close completely. “Rest up, Marie told me not to make you sore tomorrow but I may have broken that rule.”  
Delilah giggled, “Yeah, you probably did, we haven’t really done those positions before. But I liked them, you were rougher with the last one, it was hot.” She said opening her eyes barely to look into his.  
“I’ll be sure to remember you like it rough.” He said with a smirk, caressing her arm.  
“Depends on my mood, but tonight was definitely what I needed and wanted. Thanks for fulfilling my fantasies, baby.” Delilah said as she moved her hand to caress his toned chest.  
“Anytime, baby.” Bucky said before laying down completely beside her, bring her body close to his.  
Delilah was the first to fall asleep, she was tired from all they did in that day, especially thanks to Bucky. But he eventually fell asleep with her in his arms, though he did enjoy just laying with her body on his. He liked feeling her skin move against his and knowing it was the girl of his dreams.


	16. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ENDING NOTE PLEASE AND THANK YOU!

Lips were being pressed onto Delilah’s neck as she woke up. Her body stretched out and her eyes flickered open, only to see Bucky lying on his side next to her. She blushed as she watched Bucky continuously kiss her neck and slowly lead up to her face. Bucky ran his metal hand over her bare arm, making her shiver slightly. Once he made it to her face, their eyes met briefly before he went in and gave her an extremely passionate and loving kiss. Delilah could barely sit still, her mouth felt like it was having sex with Bucky’s mouth and she loved it. Bucky pulled away ever so slightly, the tips of their noses were merely inches away as he looked into her eyes.  
A small smile curled onto Delilah’s lips as she looked into her man’s beautiful blue eyes. “What a nice thing to wake up to.” She said. “Miss me?”  
“I just wanted to make you feel special.” He said back, dragging his voice mainly because he knew Delilah loved it when he did that.  
“Well you definitely succeeded.” She said before kissing the tip of his nose. “How’d you sleep?”  
“Pretty good, you’ll always be my favourite pillow.” Bucky said, staying close to Delilah’s face which made her smile stay on her face.  
“I’m flattered you chose me to lay your rather heavy head on me and possibly leave a bruise.” She said jokingly.  
“Only you baby, only you.” Bucky said as he moved in closer and kissed her lips gently.  
Delilah kissed him back and ran her fingers through his hair. Once their lips were off of each other, Delilah looked away and blushed.  
“What?” Bucky asked, looking at Delilah.  
Delilah laughed quietly. “Why do you have to be so damn sexy?” She said as she tried to squirm out from underneath him.  
Bucky smiled at her question, “Where do you think you’re going?” He questioned back as he pulled her body back up and tickled her rib area.  
Delilah grabbed onto his hands and held them still. “I swear, you better not start this again.” She said as she looked up at him.  
“What’ll you do?” He said with a grin as Delilah stayed quiet and looked away.  
“That’s private information.” She said before pulling him closer and kissing his neck.  
Bucky laughed under his breath before turning his head towards hers and kissing her lips. Delilah stuck her tongue out playfully, but Bucky took it as an opening, so he licked her tongue and made his way into her mouth. He twirled his tongue around hers as he held her head still, giving him full control. Delilah let out a moan; she enjoyed the taste of his tongue and saliva very much. Bucky gave her one small peck before pulling away slightly.  
Delilah lay with her eyes closed for a few seconds before opening her eyes to look at his. “You’re really good at mouth sex.”  
“Mouth sex? That a fancy name for just kissing you?” Bucky said with a smirk, caressing her cheek.  
“More like a fancy name for making out, either way, you’re good at it.” She said with a smile.  
“Well as much as I’d love to showcase what I’m good at for you, we gotta get to Shield before they start tracking us or something.” Bucky said, examining his lovers face.  
“Yeah, I wanna see Troy today since I really didn’t yesterday.” Delilah said as she watched Bucky push himself off of the bed and walk to the closet.  
“Good, he’s been pretty isolated.” Bucky said as he got dressed into jeans and a t shirt.  
Delilah got up and hugged Bucky from behind. She rested his head on his muscular back, closing her eyes. Bucky smiled as he felt her warmth melting his cool body. Delilah let out a small, relaxed sigh as she slowly let go of his body. Bucky turned around and lifted her chin up with his thumb; he gave her a small kiss on her soft lips.  
“Love you.” Delilah said in a quiet voice, she was still a little sleepy.  
“Love you too.” Bucky replied before kissing her forehead and leaving the room so Delilah could get dressed.  
Thirty minutes passed and the couple was ready to start their day. They went to Shield’s headquarters and found it to be not as busy as usual. Fewer agents were at work, no one they knew was around, so they went to Nick Fury’s office when they were stopped. Steve saw them from the end of the hallway and called after them.  
“Hey Steve, where is everyone?” Delilah asked as Steve caught up to them.  
“There was apparently an attack earlier, Hydra hacked into the systems. Once they fixed the problem, Fury sent a bunch of agents home.” Steve explained.  
“He’s suspicious of them?” Bucky asked.  
“I think so, right now he’s with Marie, learning what he can about this ‘new’ Hydra.” Steve said.  
“Speaking of Marie, did you get her back here alright last night?” Delilah asked, lowering her voice so no one could hear.  
“Uh, yeah, everything was fine, no issues.” Steve said, looking away. “I gotta go, but Marie is with Fury in his office, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind you two going in.” He said before leaving the couple.  
Bucky and Delilah watched Steve quickly leave them, they both were a little confused by his actions.  
“Was I interrupting something?” Delilah asked, looking to Bucky.  
Bucky looked back at her and shook his head. “No, I don’t know what his deal is right now. Let’s just go see what’s up.” He said as he took her hand and they walked to Fury’s office.  
Once they got to their destination, Bucky didn’t bother knocking; he just opened the door and entered. Delilah pulled him back, finding what he did to be rude, she also didn’t want any more issues with Fury.  
“Sorry, can we come in?” Delilah asked as Fury looked to his door and at the couple, he didn’t look impressed. Marie was sitting in a chair in front of his desk.  
“Well you already are in.” Fury said in a serious voice, Delilah took his answer for a ‘yes’.  
The couple walked in further, closing the door behind them. Marie looked back and smiled at them as a greeting.  
“I’ve been talking with Miss. Jayden and I have been talking about this Chinese gang you came across. I now know many things thanks to your friend.” Fury said to Delilah and Bucky.  
“That’s great. But, um, how’s Troy?” Delilah asked as politely as she could.  
“He’s fine, he’s actually been cooperating with the interviews, though he could be lying. We have no idea if he’s telling the truth or not.” Fury said.  
“I wish I could help, but I know as much as you.”  
“And that’s not enough to be of service to our information. But thank you anyways.” Fury said back, Delilah nodded. “Now I have somewhere to be right now. I will let you know if I need to speak with you, Miss. Jayden.”  
“Sure, I’m an open book.” Marie said as she stood up from the chair.  
“Thank you for your time.” Fury said as the group left his office.  
“Everything all good?” Delilah asked as they walked down the hallway.  
“Oh yeah, he was really chill about everything, he didn’t want a fight or anything.” Marie replied with a shrug.  
“Hey, do you know why Steve is acting weird?” Bucky asked, joining the conversation.  
“Steve? Nope, I haven’t even seen in today.” She said, looking over to the opposite side of the hall.  
“Oh ok, because earlier when I asked him about getting you back here safely, he got all strange and left.” Delilah explained to Marie.  
“Nope, no idea..” Marie said, looking away.  
“Marie, can you say that to me again, but look into my eyes and say it.” Delilah said as she caught Marie avoiding eye contact. She stopped them from walking and crossed her arms, looking at Marie who sighed.  
Marie gave in and looked to them. “Ok, fine. Look, don’t’ say anything to anyone, not even Steve. Bucky, I swear if you even mention something to Steve-“  
“What happened?” Delilah interrupted.  
“Ok, so you two left and Steve and I stayed there for, like, another hour or so. We talked a lot and then as it got late he brought me back here. He walked me to my room and after we said our goodbyes…” Marie said, pulling them to a more private area of the hallway. “…I might have kissed him….”  
“Marie!” Delilah said in shock, Bucky looked to the ground, he didn’t really know what to think. “He’s with someone!”  
“He’s on a break with someone, so it’s not like it was a really bad thing!” Marie argued.  
“But still, if I was on a break with Delilah and I went and kissed a girl, would it be alright?” Bucky asked Marie.  
Marie looked away. “Well no, it wouldn’t. But he kissed me back!”  
“Did he really kiss you back? Steve Rogers aka Captain America kissed you back?” Delilah said, raising an eyebrow.  
“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Marie said, narrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms.  
“This is crazy, how did this even happen…” Delilah said as she looked away and pulled her hair away from her face.  
“I don’t need to go into detail, but I don’t think it’ll happen again. So please, calm down.” Marie said as she put her hand on Delilah’s shoulder. “Next time I’ll kiss someone who’s 100% single, ok?”  
“Perfect.” Delilah said with a small smile. “Now, I’m gonna go try and see my brother.”  
“Good luck, missy. I’ll see you two later.” Marie said before turning to a different direction and leave the couple.  
“So Steve kissed Marie back?” Bucky asked with a smirk on his face. “Do you really think Steve would do something like this?”  
“I don’t know, but people to adventurous and sometimes dangerous things when their emotions are everywhere. He might’ve kissed her, he might’ve wanted to do more and Marie just isn’t saying anything, who knows?” Delilah replied as they walked to where Troy was being kept.  
“I’ve known Steve for a long time; this isn’t something I’d expect from him. But you’re right, people can do adventurous thing when their emotions are scattered, I just didn’t think Sharon affected him that much.” Bucky said, looking to his girlfriend who was by his side.  
“Every relationship is different. Some couples aren’t into PDA, so that might make them look not so ‘in love’, and some don’t have a lot of sex.”  
“Are you trying to tell me to back off of you?” Bucky said with a cheeky smile.  
“Oh gosh no.” She said with a grin. “I’m too in love with you for us to back off of our ‘bonding time’.”  
Bucky squeezed her hand playfully and gave her a small peck on her rosy lips as opened up the doors to the hall that to Troy’s secluded room. They walked through a short hallway and into another room. It had a long window on one wall that showed into Troy’s room, there were also computers and other techy items everywhere. It was unusual seeing the room with no one in it, since most of the time there would be at least two agents watching Troy. Delilah walked closer to the window and saw Troy; he was sitting on the couch they gave him reading a book. Books were the only form of entertainment he was allowed to have, sometimes they would let him watch TV, but only sometimes.  
Delilah knocked gently on the door beside the window that lead into his bedroom before unlocking and opening it. Troy looked up and saw his sister enter slowly; every time he saw her he felt happiness but sadness at the same time. Bucky followed in behind her but stayed at the door frame, keeping the door open.  
“Hey Troy.” Delilah greeter her little brother.  
Troy closed his book and put it down. “Hi, how have things been going?” He asked, sitting up straight.  
“Well, they’ve been going… “ Delilah said as she looked away. “It’s a lot different living here than Canada.”  
“You’re telling me.” Troy said, he wasn’t feeling very happy.  
“Yeah….” Delilah felt a wave of heavy guilt come over her body and mind from his words. She knew he didn’t mean them like that, but she couldn’t help but blame herself for Troy’s isolation.  
“Happy birthday by the way, I know it’s late and all, but I kinda couldn’t see you on your actual birthday.” Troy said, trying to lighten the mood.  
“Thanks, another year older.” Delilah said.  
“But another year alive, don’t feel down by it.” Troy replied, making the room go a little silent.  
“Have you eaten anything today?” Bucky said, stepping in for Delilah.  
“No actually, you two are the first people I’ve seen all day.” Troy said with a shrug.  
An agent was required to bring Troy three meals a day and two snacks between, but today not many agents were working.  
“C’mon, we’ll find you some food.” Bucky said, pushing himself off of the doorframe that he previously was leaning against.  
“Bucky….” Delilah said, looking back at him. What Bucky was trying to do could get them in huge trouble.  
“We’ll be fine, Fury said he had to leave and there’s like no one here. Don’t worry.” Bucky said to Delilah, reassuring her.  
“Are you sure this is ok?” Troy said, joining the conversation.  
Delilah looked back at him; she appreciated him being concerned and not jumping into potential trouble.  
“Don’t worry about it; you’ll be back before people even know what happened.” Bucky said as he held the sturdy door open for the siblings.  
Troy hesitantly stood up from the firm couch and walked to the door; Delilah followed behind him and stopped once she was close enough to whisper into Bucky’s ear.  
“If we get caught, I’m definitely backing off of our ‘bonding time’.” She threatened, but all Bucky could do is smile at her.  
They all walked into the hallways of Shield headquarters, looking for anywhere they could get food. Delilah remained close to Troy, but equally close to Bucky. She had an extremely bad feeling about this; she was worried of being caught. But she did feel a small light of happiness since she was reunited with her brother.  
“They have a kitchen here somewhere; I think we’re getting close.” Bucky said as they kept walking, he would look for signs or directions to the room they searched for.  
“So how’s Marie? I haven’t seen her in a while.” Troy asked Delilah, letting Bucky stay focused on finding the kitchen.  
“She’s fine I guess, being a little scandalous but that’s just Marie.” Delilah answered with a small smile, trying to be as friendly and calm as possible.  
“What did she do?” Troy asked, smiling back.  
“I don’t know if I should say, honestly.” Delilah replied. “But she really shouldn’t have done it.”  
“I won’t tell anyone, I don’t have a social life anymore anyways.” Troy begged for her to spill the secret.  
“You didn’t have one back in Canada either, Troy.” Delilah teased.  
“Oh come on, would you rather me be out with all the popular kids doing drugs or staying home with you and studying every other subject?” Troy asked with a smile across his face.  
“Not having social life isn’t necessarily a bad thing, I mean I have one friend and that’s it. Bucky has one friend too.” Delilah said with a grin, Bucky playfully glared back at her. “But it’s better to have one true friend than a group of friends who aren’t 100% trustworthy.”  
“Get down!” Bucky shouted as he grabbed their bodies and shoved them back.  
Around twenty agents in dark green attire smashed through the windows, they were all heavily armed in guns that were pointed at Bucky, Delilah and Troy. Glass covered the entire floor as a loud alarm echoed throughout the entire building. The lights shut off as small red lights illuminated the floors, but the sun still shined through the broken windows.  
Bucky picked Delilah and Troy up as quickly as he could, he kicked open the closest door and piled them inside. He shut the door behind them and moved a bookcase against it, barricading them in.  
“What the hell is this?” Delilah said as her heart pounded against her chest.  
“It’s Hydra, I saw the logo on their clothes.” Bucky said as he backed them away from the door. “We need to get out of here.”  
“I didn’t think they’d find us here.” Troy said, making Delilah look at him.  
“Troy, you didn’t do anything… did you?” She asked, narrowing her eyebrows.  
“No, how could I? I’m not allowed to leave the room. And anyways, Fury told you what I said right?” Troy asked his sister, but as soon as he finished, a loud bang hit the door.  
“This way.” Bucky said, grabbing Delilah’s hand and bringing her to the windows that lead outside.  
Bucky looked out the windows and quickly ducked down, bringing Troy and Delilah with him. The whole area was covered in helicopters and agents.  
“What did you say for Fury to tell me?” Delilah asked, looking at Troy.  
“That I’m done with Hydra, I regret what I did and I wish I had told you everything from the start. I’m sorry.” Troy said, looking back at his sister with sad eyes.  
“I’m glad you two are talking, but we need to get out of here.” Bucky said as he got back on his feet, but stayed close to the ground. “There’s a door over there, but I need you both to focus and stay close.”  
“Lead the way.” Delilah said as she got to her feet with Troy, following Bucky.  
He took them to the door and looked out of the small window on it, there were soldiers nearby. But in the distance, he could see Steve. He was in uniform and fighting the enemy off. Bucky looked back at Delilah and Troy, making sure they were ready, and that they were. He rushed out of the room and into the danger, knocking down any Hydra agent that got in his way. He was heading towards Steve as Delilah followed with Troy.  
“Bucky!” Suddenly shrieked Delilah.  
Bucky turned around, only to see Delilah’s legs tired together and her on the ground. Troy was besides her trying to remove the wiring that held her from moving. He could see more agents coming for them in the distance. He ran back to her and tried ripping the wire off, but it only tightened against her legs.  
“It won’t come loose.” Troy said, his voice sounded worried.  
Bucky tried one more time, but it was to no use, it was too tight already and any tighter could bring Delilah into pain. He curled his arm under her legs and lifted her up like a bride. “Hold on.” He told her before going back to running with Troy following them.  
Bucky was running as fast as he could while carrying his girl, but he could hear footsteps catching up to them. As he got extremely close enough for Steve to see him, he felt a bullet shoot through his shin. He fell to the ground, scaring Delilah and looking back at the crowd of Hydra agents.  
Steve heard the gun shot and turned his attention to where the loudness came from. He saw Bucky holding onto Delilah on the ground, Troy was knelt down beside them, he looked frightened. Steve sprinted to his friends but slowed himself to a halt once he saw Hydra’s army pointing guns at them.  
“You two alright?” Steve asked, keeping his voice down and looking to Bucky and Delilah.  
“Bullet through my shin, I can’t get her out of these wires.” Bucky responded, showing Delilah’s knotted legs.  
The agents began to move in closer, but Steve thought quickly and threw his shield at a door, opening it for them. He helped Bucky up as he still carried Delilah, and brought them into the room fast. He shut the door and checked out what they were working with. The room had a glass case on the wall, inside was a gun. Steve shattered the glass and tossed the weapon to Bucky who had put Delilah on a chair, letting her and Troy work on the wiring.  
“We gotta go back out there, buy some time.” Steve said, adjusting his shield.  
“I’m ready when you are.” Bucky replied, loading up the gun.  
“You just got shot through the leg, Bucky I don’t want you going back out there.” Delilah argued as Troy searched the room for something sharp.  
“I need to. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine.” Bucky said, brushing his girlfriend off, she didn’t like it at all.  
Steve and Bucky popped back into the hallway once more as they began fighting Hydra together. Bucky and Steve were skilled fighters and they were smart as well, they moved closer and closer to Hydra, intimidating them. Hydra began to move back, the two lone soldiers were winning. But a weakness struck them as they heard Delilah’s scream from the door. They looked back and saw the door wide open, they began rushing back. Bucky ran into the room and saw the windows shattered, Delilah and Troy were nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this chapter being put up so far after the last, exams finished and so did school, so I've had a lot of free time of me just doing nothing productive. I would occasionally work on the story, but sometimes I would just loose interest and have to rethink the entire story and where I wanted it to go. I think it may end int he next few chapters, which is sad because this is my first story on here and people seem to really like it, and I love that! But all great things must come to an end, BUT that gives me more opportunities to make more stories with different characters. On the last/final chapter of this series, I would love for you all to comment what Marvel character you would like me to make a fanfiction about, it would really help me decide who to work on next. I will leave a reminder in that chapter for you all to comment. Thanks again for reading my story and feedback in the comments is always welcome! <3


	17. This Isn't You

“Ok, so from the very top, what happened exactly?” Sam asked Steve and Bucky.  
It was one day after Delilah and Troy were taken; Bucky hadn’t gotten any sleep or food in him. He found it hard just to walk knowing that she was potentially unsafe. Steve wasn’t as shaken as Bucky, but he did feel guilty about not being able to save them. He couldn’t stop thinking about how one of them should have stayed in the room rather than just leave Troy and Delilah alone, neither of them were prepared for a fight.   
Steve had called everyone he could to have a meeting with. In the meeting room with them was Natasha, Sam, Sharon, Tony and Marie. They were lucky enough once the found Marie, she was fighting off Hydra agents from getting to Fury’s office. She wasn’t as good a fighter as the rest of them, but she could definitely hold her own and win one.   
“Bucky, Delilah and Troy were walking in the hallways when we got broken into by Hydra; they took Troy and Delilah because they want them to rule.” Steve explained to the group.  
“And why do they want them to rule Hydra?” Tony asked.  
“They’re in the bloodline of Hydra’s relatives, their father worked for them secretly and so did their grandfather, so on and so forth.” Steve said as he sat down in a chair.  
“I knew they had secrets.” Natasha said, she was feeling proud of herself.  
“They weren’t planning anything to do to us.-” Bucky said in an irritated voice.  
“You can speak for only one of them.” Tony said, making the room go quiet.   
Earlier in the day, Steve explained to the group that Bucky had been seeing Delilah since they met. The majority of them had no idea, but Natasha and Tony had a feeling from the recorder Natasha left in the kitchen back in Canada. She had picked up a conversation between the couple and got jealous, which led to her trying to seduce Bucky. But once it was confirmed by Steve, Tony lost even more trust in Bucky, even though be barely trusted him before. Natasha still wanted Bucky to be hers, but knowing he was secretly with a girl hurt her.  
“I’ve known Troy and Delilah for as long as I can remember. They aren’t bad people, and they aren’t Hydra, they are just normal people. Sure Troy did something kinda bad, but he regrets it.” Marie explained, sticking up for her friends.  
“That boy lied to everybody.” Natasha argued.  
“I don’t repeat myself for anyone, but I will for you sweetheart, Troy said he regrets what he did!” Marie snapped back, letting her sass do the talking now.  
“So we’re gonna go, get them back, and lock ‘em up again?” Sam questioned.  
“Yes, that’s exactly what we’re going to do, they’re dangerous.” Tony nodded.  
“No, we aren’t. Neither of them is being locked away again.” Bucky stepped in.  
“I like Bucky’s plan more, it doesn’t isolate innocent people.” Marie said, agreeing with Bucky.  
“They aren’t innocent; one of them was working with Hydra.” Natasha added to Tony’s argument.  
“Look, I don’t know everything about them, but from what I do know, I think they shouldn’t be locked away again.” Steve said, but he could feel Tony roll his eyes.  
“You’re being serious?” Natasha questioned, she felt a little bit of betrayal from Steve’s words.  
“Natasha we can’t lock up people who-“  
“Who your best friend likes? Steve you don’t know these people, none of us do!” Tony interrupted.  
Bucky suddenly stood up from his chair, the attention was now on him.  
“I don’t care what you all do, but I’m going and getting Delilah and Troy back.” Bucky finished making his statement, and left the room.  
He continued walking until he made it back to his apartment. He walked inside and went straight into his bedroom, taking out a backpack and filling it with essential traveling items. As he zipped up the bag, he heard Steve come inside and call his name.  
Bucky walked out to Steve looking around for him. “What do you want?”  
“I want to help you, I’m not going to let you try and get Troy and Delilah back alone.” Steve said, putting a hand on Bucky’s shoulder.  
“Thanks Steve, at least you understand what she means to me.” Bucky said with a small, faded smile. It was hard to look happy when the love of his life was missing.  
“There’s just one thing… Sam’s coming with us.” Steve said, taking his hand back.  
“No.”  
“Bucky we need him.” Steve said after sighing.  
“For what? I don’t need a bird helping me.”  
“He has some technology we can use to find Hydra, and he wants to help.”  
“He wants to help you, Steve. Fine, bring the bird along; just tell him to keep his mouth shut.” Bucky gave in to his friend before adjusting his backpack. “Now do we have any idea of where they are yet?”  
“We do, let’s get in the car and go see if we found them.” Steve said before both men left the apartment and began their journey to save Delilah and Troy.  
Three hours passed of Bucky and Sam consistently arguing and Steve having to break them up. Steve was on his last nerve with his friends, but thankfully arrived at what looked to be a secret Hydra hideout. The team of three suited up quickly and took cover in front of two buildings; both were five stories high and connected together. There was a pair of guards at both entrances, so Sam decided to send in Red-wing to scope the area out.   
“You bring your birdy friend with you?” Bucky questioned, knowing that he was making Sam angry, again.  
“Steve, I’m telling you, you don’t tell him to stop-“ Sam started.  
“I know, Bucky, focus.” Steve said to Bucky. “Now what’s in there Sam?”  
“Red-wing sees agents everywhere, but not a lot, he also sees four guards walking with Troy in handcuffs on the fourth floor, going to the fifth on stairs. Looks like he’s a prisoner or something.” Sam said, looking to Steve for directions.  
“No sign of Delilah… That means we have to get Troy first, he might know where she’s being kept.” Steve said as he put his shield on his back. “Let’s take the guards by the building closest to us out, we’ll go up to where Troy is and get him.”  
The team quickly and swiftly got rid of the two guards, they entered the first floor and no agents were seen. The second floor was clear, but the third had many agents walking around in what looked to be an office. A tall stack of chairs was conveniently placed in the stairwell, Steve grabbed one and used it to barricade the doors shut. The fourth floor only had a few agents on there, who didn’t look to be paying any attention, so they left them and made it to the fifth floor.   
Troy was being escorted around by four large guards with Hydra logos on their shoulders. He looked tired and worn through completely. The team wasted no time and went into battle. Steve got two guards out with his shield while Sam and Bucky physically knocked the other two out.   
“You alright kid?” Steve said, helping Troy to his feet.  
“Y-yeah, I’m fine..” Troy said, but he didn’t look ‘fine’ at all.  
“Sam, take him to the car and stay with him, let us know if you see any guards anywhere near us.” Steve ordered, Sam nodded.  
As Sam began to walk with Troy, they got caught by a flood of agents and guards. Bullets were flying everywhere as they all took cover.   
“Get him out now!” Steve yelled to Sam, pulling out a handgun and fighting back.  
Sam grabbed Troy and sprinted to the stairs, but Troy kept looking back to Bucky. Bucky glanced and caught Troy’s eyes, Troy then pointed up before disappearing with Sam. Bucky fired his gun to the agents, taking a few out before sitting back and thinking.  
“I think Delilah is on the roof.” Bucky said, thinking out loud.  
“The roof? Why would she be there?” Steve questioned, taking cover.  
“I don’t know, Troy pointed up and I just assume that’s what he means. He knows not to just yell out that she’s upstairs, then that floor would flood with agents protecting her.” Bucky said taking out more agents.  
“There’s too many on this floor, it’d take us all day to get them all. Go upstairs and get her, Bucky.” Steve said, Bucky looked at him.  
“Steve..”  
“I can hold them off for a while, just go and get her!” Steve commanded, Bucky looked away before shooting more agents and running to the stairs.  
Bucky sprinted up the final flight of stairs and stopped when he saw, her. It was Delilah, or at least what looked to be her. It was her back facing Bucky, but he knew her from miles away by now. She was alone, wearing a black coat that covered her arms and most of her legs. Her hair blew in the wind, making it messier then it already was.   
Bucky opened up the door and closed it behind him. He saw her flinch, but it only made him worry.  
“Delilah?” He said, slowly walking to his girlfriend. She didn’t respond, staying facing the opposite way. “It’s me, Bucky.”   
There was definitely something different about her. She wasn’t moving normally; she would’ve turned around and ran into Bucky’s arms by now.  
Bucky stopped as he was just a few feet away from her, but didn’t want to get any closer for his safety. “Delilah, you’re safe, come here.” He said in a calm voice.  
Bucky watched her, he just wanted his lover in his arms, but was too afraid to touch her.   
“H…help me….” Mumbled Delilah, her voice sounded rough. Bucky tensed up hearing her like this.  
Before Bucky could react, Delilah had spun around and swiped her legs against his, tripping Bucky to the hard ground. She went to stomp on his head, but Bucky pushed himself away and to his feet, he was shocked. Delilah was revealed, her arms and legs were coated in metal, and she was wearing the same mask and goggles that Bucky wore when he was the Winter Soldier. His heart pumped, but felt as though it was shaking and sinking all at once.  
“No….” Bucky sighed, he could feel his eyes burning with tears but he refused to let them exit his eyes.  
Delilah continued her attack with furious punched and kicks, Bucky tried blocking most, but failed a few of them. Delilah used her small form to her advantage, sliding through his legs and smashing her foot against his back. Bucky grabbed her wrists and tried restraining her, but she placed her foot on his chest and pushed. Her metal hands were slipping out of his, Bucky quickly let go which dropped her to the floor, but he grabbed her legs and held them down.  
“Delilah don’t listen to the voices! It’s me, Bucky!” Bucky yelled to Delilah. She was squirming on the ground, helplessly.  
It wasn’t long before she broke free again; she kicked him away but charged back at him with speed. She pounced onto him, making Bucky fall down, Delilah punched the right side of his face repeatedly but Bucky caught her fist. He flipped them over, restraining her again and using that to rip the mask and goggles off of her face. He looked down at her and saw her eyes, outlined in dark makeup like his once were.   
“I know you’re still there, I know you didn’t leave me.” Bucky said just before being kicked off of her.  
She stood back up and pulled out a gun from her boot, aiming it at Bucky. Bucky didn’t know what to do, he couldn’t hurt her, he couldn’t beat her, so he fell to his knees in sadness.  
“Please… Delilah, this isn’t you.” He pleated.  
“You don’t know me.” She said back in a shaken voice.  
“I do know you!...” Bucky said, looking into her eyes. “I know you love the rain, I know you find playing cards to be fun, I know you know how to speak French, you learned in school, I know you find calmness in artwork… I know you love me and your brother.”   
“…Brother.” Her voice lowered.  
“Your brother, Troy, he misses you and need you in his life Delilah, you’re all he’s got left.” Bucky explained.  
“The metal……off…” She mumbled, but shot a bullet at Bucky out of reflex. It missed him barely, but still made him jump to his feet.  
He understood what she had said and knew it was Delilah’s words. He tackled her to the ground and without thinking, began pulling on one of her arms. Her screams filled his ears, Bucky tried his best to ignore them and keep pulling. He suddenly fell back off of her, but looked in his hand. It was her metal arm.  
Bucky looked back at her and saw her real arm was still on her body, but it was covered in blood, old and new. He jumped back on and ripped the other off as quickly as he could, treating it as if it was a band aid. He got to her legs next and tore them off as well, still hearing her cries. But once all metal limbs were removed from her bloody body, he looked up at her with tears in his eyes, she was silent.  
“Delilah?” He said, moving closer to her and putting a hand on her cheek.   
Her eyes were open, she was breathing normally, but she wasn’t making a sound. Her face looked blank, but sad at the same time. Bucky felt his heart drop, he didn’t know if he was gotten his Delilah back or made things worse.  
“Baby, it’s me, Bucky.” He said pulling her face close to his. “Please… Say something to me..” He begged.  
She laid in silence, looking at Bucky but not doing anything. A tear dripped onto her face as Bucky wiped his eyes with his spare hand. Bucky touched her lips with his thumb, he trembled slightly as he looked into her blank eyes.  
“Bucky?” Called Steve from behind Bucky.  
Bucky stayed in place for a little bit, but then picked Delilah up into his arms and stood up with his thoughtless girlfriend. He walked to Steve and stopped in front of him, looking away so Steve couldn’t see the sadness in his face.  
“She’s lost.” He said to Steve.  
Steve couldn’t see Bucky, but the sound of his voice was enough to know how torn he was. “Let’s bring her back home.” He said, holding the door open for Bucky and the women in his arms.  
Bucky and Steve left the building and got back to the car where Sam was waiting with Troy. They didn’t say any words; they just got in the car, placed Delilah gently in the backseat to rest with Troy and Bucky, and left the body-covered area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is NOT the end of this story.)


	18. Surgery

Bucky was lying on his bed, his empty bed, staring at the white ceiling. His mind was blank, the same way it has been for the past week. One week ago, he saved his girlfriend, the love of his life from Hydra. They had tried to make her into a few Winter Soldier since they lost their old one. Thankfully, all they did was attach the metal over her body rather than replacing the areas with only metal. Steve, Bucky, Sam and Troy brought her back to Shield’s headquarters, hoping to receive help, in which they did. But, it wasn’t enough. Delilah remained silent and as black as a canvas; the doctors at Shield assumed that Hydra had done something with her memories and thoughts. Every day, Bucky would go back and spend hours with her. He would try and speak to her but she wouldn’t respond. Delilah would become uncomfortable and scared if someone came near her, even Marie and Troy.  
Bucky had lost interest in doing, just about anything other than seeing Delilah. But even doing that made his heart hurt. He couldn’t get too close to her because she would back away and become nervous. Delilah had only begun to let Marie get close, but Bucky assumed Marie was with her whenever he wasn’t. She was most likely used to seeing Marie’s face by now.  
As Bucky closed his eyes, he tried to stop thinking about Delilah which was nearly impossible, his phone started to ring. He picked up his phone and answered it, it was Steve.  
“Hello?” Bucky answered.  
“Bucky, I have some good news for you.” Steve said to Bucky, he sounded happier than usual.  
“What is it?” Bucky asked as his voice dragged. Usually whenever Steve would call him, it would be to try and get him out of the house, cheer his best friend up. Only every time Steve called, Bucky said no.  
“It’s Delilah. Shield got back the scans of her head and they found something.” Steve said back.  
Bucky sat up and grabbed his jacket. “I’ll be there soon.” He told Steve as he left the apartment.  
Within minutes, Bucky arrived at the headquarters and was walking as quickly as he possible could to where Delilah’s room was. He heard footsteps catching up to him; he glanced back and saw Marie. She was walking at the same speed.  
“Hey, Steve called you I assume?” She asked.  
“Yeah, not too long ago.”  
“Same, you think we can get her back?”   
“I don’t know.”  
Their conversation had come to an end as they entered the room that lead to Delilah’s and saw Steve, along with three other doctors.  
“Glad you two could make it.” Steve greeted them. “We just learned more information.”  
“So what’s going on?” Marie asked, crossing her arms as she was curious.  
“Doctor.” Steve turned the question to the male doctor with dark hair.   
Suddenly, Troy entered the room, trying to stay quiet as the doctor started to speak.  
“Once we got the scans of her head and brain, we saw what most likely is the problem with Delilah. A small, chip-like device was placed in the back of her head, after doing a lot of research, we learned that the device takes out the user’s current thoughts and connects them to whoever put the device in her. Meaning anything Delilah thinks, goes to Hydra in a matter of one day. Hydra is most likely storing those thoughts as information.” The doctor explained.  
“The chip is taking her thoughts, giving her none at all.” Steve added.  
“Exactly.” The doctor nodded.   
“Where is she now?” Bucky asked the doctors and Steve.  
“She is being prepped for surgery, she should be ready soon.” Said a female doctor.  
“Surgery?” Troy questioned, Bucky felt too nervous to speak.  
“Well yes, we need to get that chip out as soon as possible. Delilah may not even realize the chip is in her, she could be revealing Shield secrets to the enemy as we speak.” The female doctor explained.  
“The patient is ready.” Said another doctor as he opened the door to the surgery room.  
“She’ll be completely ok though, right?” Marie asked, watching the doctor’s move to the room.  
“There is a small chance of her having memory loss, but we will be extremely careful. No need to worry.” He said before leaving Marie, Bucky and Steve as he closed the door.  
“Well what the fuck..” Marie said as she sat down on a chair, putting her head in her hands.  
Troy sat down beside her. “I hope they aren’t long.”  
“They’re extremely good doctors, I’m sure everything will be fine.” Steve assured the group.  
Two hours passed of the group waiting in a small waiting room. Steve had gotten them all water bottles, but they had a hard time drinking them. Steve also tried talking to each of them, but he could tell they weren’t in the mood to speak. They hadn’t heard anything or saw the doctors since they went in.   
As Steve took a sip of his water, the door to the surgery room opened and the doctors walked out. The group all rose to their feet, eager to hear what the doctors had to say.  
“Doc, how’d things go?” Steve asked.  
“We apologize for the long wait, we just did as we promised and stayed extra careful.” Said the doctor.  
“How is she? Does she remember anything?” Marie asked the doctors, she spoke quickly due to her obvious curiosity.  
“Well, everything went perfectly; we removed the device and fixed her up. But, we will not know if she has regained memory until she wakes up.” The doctor explained.  
Marie sighed as she sat back down. “Well great.” She said sarcastically.  
“Thank you all for your help.” Steve said to the doctors as they left the room.   
“Now we have to wait even longer?” Troy questioned.  
Steve walked to the door that lead out to the hallway and held it open. “Come on, you two haven’t even eaten today. Once you have some food in you we’ll come back and check on Delilah.” He instructed Troy and Marie. “I know you both would rather stay here, but she’s probably going to be out for a while, and if she wakes up Bucky can call us.”  
Marie stood up with Troy and the three of them left the room. Bucky sat down finally and sighed, now he was even more bored now that he was alone. As he looked around the blank room, his eyes wandered to the door that led to his girlfriend. Bucky looked at the door and felt temptations overwhelm him, he needed to at least look at her and know she was fine. Bucky stood up and walked to the door, turning the handle hesitantly. He stepped inside and saw Delilah.  
She was lying on a hospital bed, her eyes closed and her body peacefully still. He closed the door behind him and walked closer to her. Emotions of all sorts ran through Bucky’s body, but he chose to stay calm. Bucky pulled a chair to beside Delilah’s bed and sat down beside her. A bandage was wrapped around her forehead to keep the one at the back of her head in place. Bucky moved his hand too hers, taking it in his. Her skin was cooling to his, he wanted to hold her in his arms but couldn’t. He didn’t want to frighten her if she didn’t recognize him when she wakes up.  
Another hour went by of Bucky patiently waiting his lovers awakening when his phone rang. The rings echoed through the room before he answered, it was Steve. Bucky got up and walked to the window to talk to him.  
“Steve.”  
“Buck, anything?”  
“No, but I came into the room where she is. I’ve been beside her since you all left, and nothing.”  
“I’m trying to keep Marie and Troy busy; I don’t think it’s too healthy for them to be in a hospital room all day, even for you it’s not.”  
“Well you already know you’d have to drag me out of here, I want to stay by her, might even sleep here.”  
“I don’t know if they’d allow that, but good luck. When she wakes up, seeing you will probably be the best thing if she doesn’t or does have her memory back.”  
“Yeah… I just wanna be by her.”  
“And you are. Listen, I’ll come by later to check on you and her, like I said, I’m gonna keep Marie and Troy busy. Talk to you later.”  
“Bye Steve.” Bucky said before hanging up. He put his phone back in his pocket and looked up at the clouded sky; he didn’t know what else to do.  
“Bucky..”  
He heard a familiar voice from behind him, it was Delilah’s voice. But he was in too much doubt to turn around. His heart pounded against his chest and his eyes widened. He heard movements.  
“Bucky.”  
This time he couldn’t resist, he turned around and saw Delilah trying to move herself out of the bed. She had woken up.  
“Delilah!” He said as he rushed to her. Her legs dangled off the side of the bed as he pulled her into a hug. “You’re ok… I’ve got you.”  
He felt her body tremble against his. He ran his fingers through her dark hair and felt her grip tighten against him. Bucky pulled her face from leaning on his chest and held her in his hands. He looked into her dark eyes as they filled with tears. He felt tears enter his eyes as well, though he didn’t care if he cried. Delilah placed her hands on his neck and felt his warm skin; she smiled gently as Bucky smiled back.  
“Kiss me, I’ve waited far too long to feel your lips on mine, don’t make me wait any longer, love.” Delilah said as tears escaped her eyes and ran down her pale cheeks.   
Bucky smiled at her words and did as she requested. He kissed her slowly but passionately, moving his hands back to holding her body. He felt her hold his head to hers as she kissed him back, wanting everything she could get. Delilah put her hands on his muscular chest as she slipped her tongue into his mouth, touching him all over. Bucky let her have her fun; he couldn’t blame her for being so eager and careless. He wanted to be that way as well, but didn’t want to hurt her with his roughness.  
Delilah moved her lips to his neck, dragging her hot tongue over his skin. Bucky let out a small moan as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the pleasure. Her hands trailed over his chest but went to his pants, her fingers began playing with his belt. Bucky wanted more, he craved more, but he knew he couldn’t have it just yet.  
“No, Delilah…” He said as he got a hold of her hands and held them in his. “Stop.”  
Delilah pulled back from his neck and looked up at him, she didn’t know why he wanted to stop feeling her gift of pleasure. Her eyebrows narrowed as she looked at him. “Why?... You don’t want to-“  
“No, trust me I really do. I just want to be on the safer side.” He said, putting a hand on her cheek.  
“Safer side? Bucky we’re completely alone right now.” She said to him.  
Bucky shook his head. “That’s not why; you just got out of surgery a little over an hour ago.” Bucky said, Delilah’s eyes widened. “Hydra put a chip in your head-“  
“I know, I was awake when they did it…” She said, looking away. “But, it’s gone now?”  
“That’s what the surgery was for, to get it out.”  
“No wonder why my head hurts.” She said with a small smile, making Bucky smile back.  
“Do you remember everything? Troy and Marie?” He asked, rubbing his thumb over her chin.  
“Yes, I do… How are they?”   
“Steve’s keeping them busy, they’re pretty upset about you but so was I. It killed me- it killed all of us knowing that you didn’t know where you were or who we were.”  
“I can imagine.” She said as she moved her legs back onto the bed. “I remember… metal… being put onto my arms and legs.”  
“When I found you, you were pretty much a female Winter Soldier. We fought each other, but I could hear the real you speaking to me.”  
“I told you to get the metal off.” Delilah said, looking to the distance as memory’s flowed back into her brain.  
“And I did exactly that, which is why your arms and legs are bandaged up.” He said, looking at her arms, her legs were underneath a blanket.  
“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” She asked, looking back at him with concerned eyes.  
He smiled at her concern. “No, well, you did get a few good hits in, but I’m fine.”  
“Good.” She said as she hugged him once again, laying her head on his chest.  
Bucky hugged her back and rubbed her back. “You should get some rest, baby. Hopefully you’ll get out of here soon and come back home.”  
“I wanna go back to Canada… check on the house, be in my real home for a while. No offence.”  
“No I get it, we’ll go there as soon as we can.” He said as he let her go and gently laid her down. “Delilah?”  
“Yeah, Bucky?” She said as she got comfortable.  
“Could you hear me when you weren’t… yourself?” He asked, looking down to her.  
“I could hear whispers every now and then, but I didn’t know what they were. Now that I think about it, those whispers were you and Marie.” She said with a smile, her eyes becoming heavy to hold open.  
“I’m glad you’re back baby.” Bucky said as he leaned forwards and kissed her forehead. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.” She said back before closing her eyes.  
Bucky picked his phone back up and walked to the window as Delilah fell asleep. He tried calling Steve but there was no answer. Bucky shrugged it off and went back beside Delilah in his chair, drifting to sleep like she did.


	19. I Wanna Marry You

An entire week had gone by since Bucky welcomed Delilah back to reality. She had spent three days in the hospital but managed to heal quick, giving her four days of freedom. And for those four days, Bucky did anything and everything for Delilah. He would make food for her, bring her out with Marie and Troy; he didn’t want to let go of her hand. But on this day, Delilah got Bucky to take a break and calm down. She went out and spent the day with Marie, while Steve tried to get Bucky to stop worrying about her.   
Marie and Delilah were on their way home from an entire day of shopping. The moon was high in the sky as they got onto Bucky’s apartment floor. Both women had their hands full with bags as well as their arms, but Delilah managed to knock on the door using her foot.   
Steve opened up the door and his eyebrows rose as he saw all the bags. “Have a good time shopping?” He greeted as he held the door open for the ladies.  
“We had a very good time, got some nice things too.” Delilah said as she walked in, Marie following in behind her.  
Bucky stood up from his chair and quickly walked to Delilah, taking some bags out of her hands. “Well I’m glad you two had fun.” He said before giving Delilah a soft greeting kiss.  
Delilah smiled at Bucky as they brought the bags into the bedroom. “I got you a few things too; I’ll show you them later.” She said as they walked back out to their friends.  
“What time is it?” Marie asked as she plopped onto a lounge chair, stretching out her arms and legs.  
“11:30.” Steve answered, looking at his watch.  
Marie yawned and moved her red hair out of her face. “Usually I’m not tired until, like, 1:00 am. You really wore me out, Delilah.”  
Delilah laughed quietly. “I asked you if you wanted to leave early.” She said as she sat down on the couch with Bucky by her side.  
“Yeah but the more time I spend out, the less I have to spend at Shield. So I’ll take what I can get, girlie.” Marie explained.  
“Maybe you can come to Canada with us when we go to visit.” Bucky said, Steve looked at him with a confused face. Steve had no idea his friend was going to Canada.  
“You’re going to Canada? Oh, I am so coming. I haven’t been home in so long!” Marie said with a smile.  
“Steve, you can join us if you’d like.” Delilah said to Steve who was looking to his phone.  
“Yeah, maybe.” He said as he looked at the couple.  
“When is this trip?” Marie asked.  
“Well, we don’t know yet, but hopefully soon.” Delilah said as she got comfortable on the couch.  
“Yeah.” Marie said before standing back up. “Well, as much as I’d like to stay and hang out, I’m tired, you’re tired, I’m gonna go and sleep.”   
“I’ll give you a ride back to Shield.” Steve said as he got up and put his jacket on.  
“We’ll see you two tomorrow, thanks for hanging out.” Delilah said with a smile as Steve and Marie left the apartment. “So, how was your day?”  
“Fine, I missed seeing your face.” Bucky said as he wrapped an arm around Delilah, moving her closer to him.  
“I missed you too.” She said, lying her head on his shoulder.  
Bucky smiled at her words, taking her hand and holding onto it. He ran his thumb over her fingers, and then glanced to her chest. He saw the ring he had given her hanging from her neck; it gave Bucky a warm, fuzzy feeling. He leaned his head close to her scalp and kissed her head gently. Delilah smiled and looked up into his eyes as she leaned up to kiss him. As their lips met each other half way, Bucky pulled her closer to his body. Delilah and Bucky continued their kisses, each one growing more passionately. She had one hand on Bucky’s cheek, and the other on his large chest. She could feel Bucky’s metal hand run up her long legs, then squeezing her rear lightly.   
The room started heating up as they did too. Delilah climbed onto Bucky, straddling him and pulling his shirt off. Bucky was feeling eager to make love to Delilah, a little aggressive too. He took his shirt off and tossed it away as he watched her remove her top as well. Their breaths became heavier as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies, feeling every curve and muscle. Bucky stood up as Delilah wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He brought them into the bedroom and tossed her onto the bed, signaling that he wanted to be a little rough tonight.   
Delilah sat up and took advantage of Bucky still standing as she unbuckled his belt. Bucky ran his fingers through her hair, bringing it away from her face as she pulled his pants down. Delilah saw his form through his dark blue briefs, he wasn’t erect, yet. She rubbed his manhood through the briefs, she could see Bucky tilt his head back in pleasure from the corner of her eye. She slowly pulled his briefs off and revealed Bucky’s cock. She began rubbing his cock and kissing his abs, occasionally throwing in her tongue for fun. With each kiss, her mouth got closer to his penis, she eventually got close enough to flick her tough against his tip.   
“Fuck.” Bucky cussed as he felt her hot, wet tongue touch him.  
“That much pleasure, just wait until we really get going.” Delilah said with a grin.  
“Seeing you is enough to get me going baby.” Bucky said as his eyes gazed down at hers.  
Delilah kept eye contact with him as she moved her mouth closer to his cock. She was curious to see how long Bucky could last with her teasing ways; she knew he just wanted to fuck her, hard. Delilah continued as she had her hand holding the base of his penis, she slowly moved her lips to his tip. She looked up at Bucky with a devilish smile before gently kissing only the tip of his now hard penis. Bucky felt his body tremble, but he couldn’t let her see him become so affected by just a kiss, even though he did want her badly. He grabbed her body and pinned her down to the bed, aggressively as he climbed on top of her.   
Delilah moaned at his aggressive actions, she liked the feeling of being dominated by Bucky. He had a hand full of her dark hair in his hand and the other hand was getting her pants off. Once he had her pants gone, he got her bra off as well as her panties. Both were now completely naked, Bucky looked over her pale skin, still gripping her hair. Delilah couldn’t do much from being pinned down, but she still had her hands free. She ran her hand up his stomach and onto his chest, catching Bucky’s attention.   
“You really missed me didn’t you?” Delilah said with a grin, Bucky smiled back at her.  
He kissed her aggressively, pushing his tongue through her lips and invading her mouth fully. Bucky pulled away just slightly, resting his forehead on hers. “I’ve wanted you since you left.”  
“That long?” She said as she looked up at Bucky. “Why didn’t you just fuck Steve if you were that horny?”  
“Because I don’t cheat, you’re my one and only, babe.” Bucky said as he ran his metal hand down her body, sending shivers up her spine.  
Delilah got goosebumps all over her body; her nipples became erect as she closed her eyes from the cooling sensation. Bucky smiled at her reaction and drew his hand down further, to her femininity. He started rubbing and playing with her womanly parts, and then his mouth went to one of her nipples and began to lick and suck.  
“Oh Bucky..” Delilah whimpered as her body trembled at his touch.   
Bucky continued to suck on her breast, but stuck a finger inside of her body. He had his eyes closed, but he could feel her back arch as he penetrated her womanhood with his cold finger. He moved his finger in and out, feeling her hot insides. Delilah managed to reach her hand to his penis, so she started playing with him again. Bucky’s hips began following her movement, almost thrusting into her palm as she ran her other hand through his messy hair.   
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this eager.” Delilah said as her lips curled into a small smile. The amount of pleasure Bucky was giving her was indescribable, but it made her want to give him the same feeling.  
“You’re so hot… so beautiful…” Bucky said between kisses that lead back to her face. “…so sexy… so irresistible.” He finally made his way to her face, their noses inches away from touching. “And you’re all mind.”  
Delilah licked her lower lip as Bucky removed his finger from her lady part. Delilah took Bucky’s metal hand and brought it to her lips, gliding his wet fingers along her mouth. Bucky watched her closely, getting more turned on every time he saw her tongue clean his fingers. His aggression was building up too; he just wanted to take her right then and there.  
Delilah finished on his fingers and leaned up to Bucky’s ear. “I want you.” She whispered.  
Bucky picked her body up and moved her so her head was comforted by a pillow. Their lips crashed together as Bucky got on top of her and moved her legs apart. He got a hold of his hard member and slowly pushed himself into her warm body. Delilah leaned her head back in pleasure, closing her eyes as Bucky moved in and out. He kept his pace slow, giving her time to adjust to his member. Bucky let his hair fall onto her chest and neck a he kissed her body. He could hear her breathing pick up as his movements did as well. Delilah moved her head back and watched him kiss her chest; he finally could see her face again. Bucky made a trail of kisses that started on her chest, went up her neck, and to her lips.  
Bucky started off by giving her a small peck, but could hear subtle moans coming from her mouth as he thrusted into her. His small peck turned into a passionate kiss in which Delilah kissed him back. He felt her arms wrap around his neck and her nails scratch his back, but it didn’t really hurt him, it was more arousing than painful. Her legs wrapped around Bucky’s hips as he picked up more speed with each thrust. Bucky stopped kissing her lips and went back to her neck instead; he wanted to hear her voice. Delilah moaned and looked down her body, she saw Bucky’s legs slapping against her thighs and butt. As she watched, Bucky caught her. He grabbed her by her hair again and held her head back so he could see her. He didn’t want to hurt her, but he knew she liked roughness in the bedroom.  
Delilah bit her lower lip as she looked up at Bucky with dark, lustful eyes. Bucky thrusted harder into her, making her entire body move whenever he went in. He leaned his head down to hers and his mouth was open from breathing so heavily. Once Delilah noticed his mouth, she stuck her tongue out for him, so Bucky did the same with his. Their tongues ran over one another in the open, but Bucky didn’t let that last long. Once their saliva separated from their tongues mixing them, he pulled out of her and grabbed her waist.  
“Lay on your stomach.” He commanded as he helped her turn over and lie flat on her stomach.  
Delilah’s arms couldn’t do anything to Bucky now, so she held onto the cool, metal bed frame bars. Bucky lifted her butt up slightly; he slid himself back into her again and continued where he left off. He went even harder into her than before, grabbing a handful of her hair and watching her butt slap against his hips. Delilah moaned as she held on tighter to the bars, whimpers left her mouth between moans. Bucky kept going as quick as he could, he could feel the end getting closer.   
“Bucky.” Delilah moaned his name; she felt his body hover over top of hers before he leaned down on her completely.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” He whispered against her shoulder, kissing it sloppily with his tongue.  
Delilah smiled at his compliment to her. “You’re so fucking hot.” She huffed; she took one of her hands off of the bed frame and held onto Bucky’s hand as he slid his other hand under Delilah’s body, touching her vagina.  
Bucky had started rubbing her femininity with his fingers; he wanted to make her cum. He felt her body tense up against his, Bucky continued thrusting to calm her again. Bucky shut his eyes tightly, leaned his head down onto Delilah’s back and groaned. His seed shot out of his pulsing member and into Delilah; Bucky breathed heavily and moaned at the sensational feeling. He felt tired, but promised himself he wouldn’t stop there. He pulled himself out of Delilah and turned her body over to face him again. Crawling down her body, Bucky licked and rubbed Delilah’s sensitive area with his metal hand.   
“Mmm yeah…” Delilah moaned, watching Bucky work on her. Her mouth curled into a smile as she felt Bucky explore her, but gasped once he hit a certain area. Bucky heard her gasp and stayed in that spot, sucking and toying with her. “Fuck, right there.” She said, losing her breath.  
“You like that, baby?” Bucky asked in a low voice as he pleasured his woman.   
“Mmhmm.” Delilah moaned and nodded. Her legs began to twitch as he hit her climax; Delilah moaned loudly as her juices flowed out of her. Bucky grinned, giving her one last lick before going back up to her face.  
She smiled when she saw him above her; she caressed his cheek with her fingers lightly as he rested their foreheads together. Bucky took one of her hands in his and held it, closing his eyes and calming down. Delilah kissed his nose and looked over his face, she felt so in love. Bucky opened his eyes again and met hers.  
“I wanna marry you.” Bucky blurted out, making Delilah raise her eyebrows. But Bucky felt natural saying those words and taking about marriage with the woman he had fallen so hard for.  
“Marriage? Bucky we’ve been together for like, one and a half months.” Delilah said back, tilting her head in curiosity.  
“I know, but we both love each other, I’m never gonna find anyone else who understands me…” Bucky said. “…And you’re never gonna find anyone else who’s better than me.”  
Delilah giggled and looked away. “I know. I just-“  
“Don’t wanna get married?” Bucky interrupted, he looked away as well.   
“No, Bucky… I don’t care for marriage, that’s just how I am. But I know you come from a time where marriage really mattered, so I understand why you’d want to do it.” Delilah explained, putting her hand on his cheek to bring his attention back to her.  
“That’s not just it, Delilah.” Bucky sighed and lay down beside her. Delilah turned and laid on her side, looking at him. “I… I just… ‘Released’ inside of you. Don’t you think something’ll happen in a few days?” Bucky said as he looked at his girlfriend.  
Delilah looked around the room, trying to distract herself but it didn’t work. Her eyes became shiny as tears welled up. “I thought I told you, but I guess that was just a dream.” She said as she laid back onto her back, looking at the ceiling.  
“Told me what?” He asked, watching her.  
Delilah looked back at Bucky. “You know I’m a professional wrestler. Well, being a professional wrestler means many obstacles are set out for you all the time.”  
“Please just tell me.” Bucky begged, bracing himself for whatever news she had to share.  
Delilah narrowed her eyebrows; she felt offended by him trying to speed things up. “Fine, I can’t have any fucking kids Bucky.” She spat out as she sat up and hugged her knees; she didn’t want to lay beside him right now.  
Bucky felt as if a shock of lightning had just struck him, he didn’t know what to say or think, but he did feel bad for making her blurt important things like that out. “Babe… Delilah, I’m sorry.” He said as he sat up and wrapped one of his arms around her shaky body. “Were you just… born like that?”  
“No, Bucky, I wasn’t born like this. When I was twenty I was in a pretty big match, a no disqualification match to be specific, meaning anything goes.” Delilah explained, trying to not be so angry. “I was against this girl who I wasn’t a big fan of in the first place. So we pretty much destroyed each other, and by the end of it, we both needed surgery. I went and got everything all fixed up, but they told me I had to either quit wrestling if I wanted kids, because if I continued I wouldn’t be able to.”  
Bucky listened to her story and watched her speak, with each sentence he felt worse for her. “And you continued?” He asked.  
“I had no choice, my parents were dead and our money situation at the time wasn’t enough to pay the bills. Quitting wrestling would’ve made Troy and I homeless. I did it for the sake of my family, I had to..” She said as tears streamed out of her eyes and her voice shook. “At the time I didn’t think I’d care about having kids, but when I met you, I realized how much I would’ve liked to become a mother to your children… and now I can’t.”  
“I’m so sorry, I wish you would’ve told me sooner.” Bucky said as he held her close.  
“Oh so you could have left me and found someone who can actually carry your kids?” She asked, loathing herself.  
“Delilah, no, I wish you would’ve so I knew not to drop the marriage bomb on you like that.” Bucky explained, leaning his head on hers as he tried to calm her down.  
Delilah wipes her tears away and held onto Bucky back. “I’ll marry you Bucky, just not with a huge ceremony and all that fancy stuff.”  
Bucky smiled at her. “Yeah I didn’t want a huge ceremony either, let’s just do it ourselves. Y’know? We can bring Steve and Marie to Canada and get married there. We’ll just say vows, exchange rings and have fun with our best friends.” Bucky said, lightly squeezing Delilah in excitement.  
Delilah smiled back at him. “You just planned out our wedding.” She giggled.  
“It’ll be casual and calm, I just wanna see you wear a pretty dress.”  
“Oh Bucky, do I have to wear a wedding dress?” Delilah sighed as she pushed Bucky back down on the bed, lying down next to him again.  
“Wear whatever kind of dress you want, and I’ll wear a nice suit or something.” Bucky said, smiling at Delilah.  
“You know, you never proposed to me.” Delilah pointed out with a grin.  
“Alright fine.” Bucky said as he sat up and got on one knee.   
Delilah laughed and pulled him back down. “Stop that! You are literally naked right now Bucky.”  
“So are you!” Bucky said back with a grin, he held one of Delilah’s hands and looked her in the eyes once she stopped laughing at him. “Delilah Jade Moore, will you marry me?” He asked in a serious tone.  
Delilah smiled, looking back into his eyes. “James Buchanan Barnes, of course I will.”  
Bucky grinned, grabbed Delilah, pulled her into him and hugged her tightly. Delilah hugged back just as tightly and couldn’t stop smiling. Once they finished their long hug, the shared a few kisses and laid back down.  
“I love you so much, baby.” Bucky said with a smile.  
“I love you too…” She said with a smile. “Now can we go to sleep? I’m tired from you pulling on my damn hair.”   
Bucky laughed under his breath. “Sorry.”  
“No, it was hot, big turn on for me. Just maybe not so hard next time?” She said, scratching her head with a smirk.  
“Don’t tease me next time and we’ll see.” He said with a smirk back at her.  
Delilah smiled and cuddled up to him as he wrapped an arm around her. The couple fell asleep tangled together and couldn’t be happier.


	20. Goodbye (Final Chapter)

{One Month Later}  
As their lips pulled away from one another, Bucky and Delilah could hear their friends clap from beside them. Delilah smiled widely at Bucky as he smiled back, hugging her tightly.   
"I can't believe this." Delilah whispered to Bucky.  
"I know, but I'm so happy we did, babe." Bucky said back, running his fingers through her long, wavy hair.  
The sun had left the sky as the group of four left the church. Two were newly weds and two were friends, or seemed to be friends. Bucky held her hand in his arm, looking at the two rings on her finger as they walked to Delilah's home, which was fairly close. Steve, being the gentleman that he is, took Marie's hand in his arm too with a smile. Marie looked up at Steve and gave a small smirk back, holding onto his arm with her other hand as they walked together.   
Once they arrived at the house, the broke out some drinks, though they wouldn't have any effect on Steve and Bucky, they had a beer anyways with the girls. They all sat in the backyard together, around the fire pit, drinking their beers.  
"So how does it feel to be a married woman?" Marie asked Delilah with a grin before taking a drink.  
"It feels pretty damn good." She said as she rested her head on Bucky's shoulder. "Now when are you getting married?"  
"Fuck.." Marie said with a laugh, making the others smile. "I'll get married when someone asks me, that's when."  
"I'm sure you won't have to wait long, Marie. Actually I'm sure the man you'll marry is just around the corner, or across from you." Bucky teased with a smile.  
"Oh shut up Bucky." Steve said as he tried to hide his smile. Marie rolled her eyes before looking at Steve with a smirk.  
"So anyways, now what? What's next in life for you two?" Marie asked Bucky and Delilah as they looked to each other.  
"I don't know, we're probably gonna stay here for a while, like a mini honeymoon sort of thing." Delilah said, wrapping her arms around Bucky's waist.  
"It'll be good for you two to have some privacy." Steve said before turning his attention to Marie. "Now what about you? What are you doing next?"  
Marie said up from her seat. "Well, I'm on good terms with Shield, but I don't want to stay there and they officially let me go last week. I think i'm gonna go to either South Africa or England, both have work there that I'm interested in, plus I love new places."  
"Those are pretty far away." Delilah said, raising an eyebrow.  
"I know, but in both I have phone service, so I'll be able to talk to you all I want."  
"Good" Delilah said with a smile.  
"Steve, you going back to New York I assume?" Marie asked.  
"Yeah, it's home for me, and work." Steve said after he took a drink of his beer.  
A moment of silence passed before Bucky spoke up. "Well both of you can come visit us whenever you want to."  
"Thanks Buck." Steve said with a nod.  
"To friends!" Marie aid as she held out her half full bottle. The others smiled and did the same. "Oh, and to two badass people getting married, you two look artificial cause you're both so pretty together."  
"And to being all together and having a good time." Steve added.  
"And to having good friends." Delilah said with a smile. "We wouldn't be here with out you two."  
They all held their bottles out before taking them back in and taking a drink together.  
The rest of the night was filled with laughter and smiles, they all felt at peace. Around two in the morning, they decided to call it a night and go inside. Bucky and Delilah went to her room and laid on the bed together, admiring each other.  
"I'm so happy, Bucky. I love you so much." Delilah said, caressing Bucky's cheek as tears filled her eyes.  
"I love you too, Delilah... You're my everything." Bucky said back with a smile before leaning closer and kissing her lips slowly and gently.  
Delilah kissed back before they pulled away.  
"Now come here." He said as he pulled her body as close as he could to his. They cuddled into each other before Delilah pulled a blanket over their bodies.  
"Bucky?"  
"Yeah, babe?"  
"I think we should find somewhere to live."  
"What do you mean? We have here, your childhood home."  
"I know, I just... I want Troy to have this house. I wanna find something new for us."  
"Are you sure? This is everything you know in this house."  
"I'm sure, I want something just for us, something we can call The Barnes household instead of The Moore household." She said with a smile.   
"Well I do like the sound of that." Bucky said as he looked up to the ceiling. "We'll find something new, just not right away."  
Delilah smiled and cuddled even closer to Bucky, making him smile and kiss her head.  
"We'll talk more in the morning." Bucky said.  
"Night, Mr Barnes."  
"Night, Mrs Barnes."  
As the bride and groom of the night went to sleep, Marie sat in her room, she couldn't fall asleep, and neither could Steve.  
"Hey." Steve said as he leaned on Marie's doorframe.  
"Hey, what's up? Come on in." Marie said as she gestured Steve to come in her room.  
"Can't sleep, what about you?" Steve said as he walked in and sat down beside Marie.  
"Yeah, I'm not one for sleep." She said with a small sigh. "But what are you doing lurking around my room?" She asked, tilting her head.  
"I saw your door was open and the light was on, you pretty much had a sigh up that said "Come in."." Steve said.  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Steve looked away for a minute before turning back to Marie. "Why are you going so far away?"  
"Why not?"   
"That's not a good enough answer."  
"What're you, my owner?-"  
"Marie."  
"What Steve? What?"  
"You know what. Answer my question, give me something I can believe."  
"I... I just need to get away." Marie said as she stood up from sitting on her bed and walked to the window, away from Steve.  
"What on earth do you need to get away from?"  
"Everything!" Marie raised her voice, but managed to catch herself and calm down. "Everything, Steve.... I don't usually stay in one place for too long, it's just how I am. And this has been great, hanging out with Delilah, Bucky and you. But I need a break, I need to just go."  
"But why not go somewhere closer? Why not come back to New York?" Steve said as he walked to Marie, facing the front of her.  
"What's in New York for me Steve? Shield? Your team of people who hate me?" Marie said, crossing her arms.  
"No..." Steve turned away.  
"Than what?"  
"Me! I'll be in New York!" Steve shouted at her.  
The room was silent, Steve was calming himself down, Marie was trying to do the same.  
"Marie... I'm sorry for yelling at you." Steve said as he turned back to Marie, but she wouldn't look at him. "Marie, please. I didn't mean to frighten you. Look at me.."  
Marie finally looked at Steve, but she was still shaken.   
"Marie...?"  
She took a deep breath before making full eye contact with him. "What are your feelings towards me?" She asked him.  
Steve looked away, walking back and sitting on the bed again. Marie followed him.  
"I... didn't know at the start, when we kissed after I took you back to Shield. I didn't know what to think because I liked it." Steve said, trying to explain himself. "But as things went on, I found myself thinking about you a lot, becoming more curious about you... Then I caught myself staring at you a lot."  
"Steve...."  
"I don't want you to go anywhere I'm not.... I wanna make sure you're always safe."  
"You wanna be apart of my life." Marie said, looking away.  
Steve nodded. "I do." He said as he looked back to Marie.  
"I didn't expect this to happen. I kissed you for fun, but looks like we both experienced the same thing afterwards." She said, making Steve's eyes widen.  
"Marie.." Steve said in a soft tone, he moved himself closer to her.  
Once he got close enough, he pulled her in for a gentle hug and she accepted, hugging back. They held each other together, but as they let go Steve's eyes didn't leave hers. He moved his thumb to her chin and moved her face to his. Their lips met and they kissed, falling into each other.  
Their kiss went further then it ever has, Steve cupped her face and Marie had her arms wrapped around his neck. Just as Marie felt his hard chest, Steve took her by her waist and laid her down on her back. His hand traveled down her body and met the skin under her shirt, touching her stomach. Marie pulled on Steve's shirt, trying to get it off when she stopped.  
Marie quickly sat up and held her fingers over her lips. Steve sat up with her, concerned for her sudden movement.  
"Are you alright?" Steve asked, his eyes wide. "We don't have to-"  
"We shouldn't...." Marie spat out.  
Steve sat beside her, looking at her face. "Why shouldn't we?"  
"Because if we do it'll be harder to leave." She said in a quiet voice, Steve frowned.  
"You still are leaving?"  
She looked at him, holding his cheek in one of her hands. "I need to. I promise I'll visit you occasionally. But for now I need to figure myself out."  
Steve nodded and looked away, taking her hand off his face. "I understand. I'll just miss you a lot."  
"You'll get over it."  
"..Maybe."  
Marie looked at Steve. "You know, you're the sweetest person I've ever met. You genuinely give a shit about people you don't know much about, and I find that beautiful. You better still have that quality when I visit you."  
"One more kiss...?" He asked, meeting her eyes again.  
"Goodbye kisses are terrible."   
"Ours won't be.." He said as he pulled her into another kiss, she complied and kissed back.  
Once they finished, Steve left her and went back to his room. He felt hurt, but he knew to trust her and that he would be fine. Marie shared the same feelings.  
Morning arrived sooner then expected and they all said their goodbyes, Steve got on his plane to New York, Marie chose England and got on her plane to there too. Delilah and Bucky knew they'd miss their friends like hell, but they had each other now. They knew it was all going to be just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I wanna thank you all so much for reading this story, it was my first ever story on the Archive and I am pleased with it. I still can't believe how many people left kudos on my work. This started out as something I'd do in my spare time, but turned into something I got excited to do. Sadly, this chapter had a two week delay since I went on vacation and had no way of posting that I couldn't update for a while. But hey, it's up now!  
> Thanks again for reading and leaving your comments, I always am looking for good feedback.  
> If you want to read more of my stories, I will be starting a brand new one soon. BUT, it is not in the MCU or has anything to do with Marvel or superheros in general. It is a story I have been meaning to write for a while now, so I am excited to begin another journey in the writing world. The new story will be in the Assassin's Creed fandom, following Assassins Creed Syndicate. It is a fanfiction with my OC and Jacob Frye. I hope you enjoy it if you read it! If you want me to make more Marvel FF's, leave a comment on what you'd like to read!  
> And for the last time, Thank you, for reading this story! <3 <3   
> ~GypsyCat


End file.
